Our Story
by blue rainy
Summary: Ucapkan sumpah kalian, dan tanamkan baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak kita sepakati. Bukankah sahabat selalu ada setiap saat? Bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun/AU/NH,SS,NT,GM/multichap/OOC/Typo/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Story**

By Cherry aoi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiring by My True Friend ( 2012 )

**Rated** : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Summary : Ucapkan sumpah kalian, dan tanam baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian.

.

.

.

**Semuanya dimulai dengan kebersamaan, berbagi canda, tawa, duka, tangis, bahkan luka.**

"Kalau kau terluka maka kami juga akan merasakan sakitnya."

**Kita yang masih menyombongkan diri, merasa paling hebat dan benar di antara yang lainnya.**

"Kita tidak bertarung hanya untuk menghadapi orang-orang berpikiran sempit seperti mereka."

"Kita bukan pembunuh kan? Jadi untuk apa melampiaskan amarah dengan menghajarnya hingga babak belur?"

"Kenapa kalian repot-repot mencoba kemampuan kami? Merasa tersaingi, eh!"

**Kita sama saja dengan remaja lainnya yang mulai mengenal masalah dalam kehidupan kita.**

**Keluarga**

"Sekalipun aku rivalmu bukan berarti kau membuangku kan?!"

"Aku iri padamu dan kakakmu."

"Pulanglah Nii-san."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan keluarga itu lagi!"

**Cinta**

"Gadis yang unik."

"Apakah perjodohan ini penjara? Atau takdir yang mengikat kita?"

"Aku akan melindungimu, apa pun yang terjadi. Sekalipun aku harus mati."

"Aku akan membebaskanmu dari semua jeratan ini, lalu hidup bahagia bersamamu."

**Ketika ikatan kita diuji dengan berbagai badai.**

"Kau sudah membohongi kami! Sahabat macam apa kau?!"

"Jangan pakai barang itu lagi! Kau bisa mati, bodoh!"

"Apa kau belum puas dengan semua masalah ini? Dan sekarang kau malah menantang mereka? Cari mati kau!"

**Ketika semuanya berada pada titik puncak, kita kembali sadar bahwa ikatan kita terlalu kuat mengikat kita.**

"Meskipun kau sudah menipu kami, bukan berarti kami akan melepaskanmu begitu saja!"

"Ikatan kita yang memaksaku memaafkanmu."

"Bukankah sahabat selalu ada setiap saat? Bahkan saat kau akan menghadapi neraka sekalipun."

**Janji kita kembali terngiang**

"Ucapkan sumpah kalian."

"We will always be friend, forever, even if death take us a part."

**Jadi, akan seperti apa akhir bagi kita? **

**Author's note :**

Hallo semua (^0^)/, kenalkan cherry aoi di sini. Aku baru di dunia ffn ini, jadi mohon bantuan dari para author senpai sekalian ya m( _ )m. Niatnya sih mau bikin one shoot tapi blank di tengah-tengah dan jadilah fic ini. Gimana? Haruskah saya delete atau lanjutkan fic abal ini? Minta review, kritik dan saran ya. Oh iya hampir lupa, **No need flame** untuk fic ini.

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Story**

By Cherry aoi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto selalu menjadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Inspiring by My True Friend ( 2012 )

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance

**Summary** : Ucapkan sumpah kalian, dan tanam baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian. Bukankah sahabat selalu ada setiap saat? Bahkan saat kau akan menghadapi neraka sekalipun.

**Chapter 1**

Sinar matahari seolah menusuk-nusuk mata para manusia yang masih terlelap dalam istana mimpi mereka, tapi sinar itu juga menjadi penyemangat manusia lain yang telah memulai aktivitas mereka. Suara cicit burung menjadi melodi tersendiri bagi para penikmat pagi, ditambah dengan udara yang masih diselingi oleh embun. Jangan lupakan bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran pertanda musim semi, juga tahun ajaran baru.

Gerombolan remaja yang mengenakan seragam memenuhi jalan-jalan di Konohagakure, berbaur dengan para karyawan yang bersiap untuk bekerja. Tawa lepas terdengar dari berbagai sudut bangunan megah yang menghuni pusat ibu kota Negara Hi itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana mencekam di sudut gang kecil tak jauh dari bangunan megah itu, seorang pemuda tampak berlari ketakutan kala tak menemukan jalan untuk berlari lagi, buntu. Terhalang oleh pagar besi yang di ujung bagian atasnya dilapisi duri-duri. Nafasnya memburu, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Bahunya naik turun mencari pasokan oksigen yang lebih banyak untuk paru-parunya, pupil matanya melebar kala mendapati bayangan hitam menutupi wajahnya dari pancaran sinar matahari.

"Ma..maaf..maafkan aku," cicitnya pelan, sungguh ia tak ingin hidupnya berakhir dengan cara seperti ini atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dia belum ingin hidupnya berakhir. Sorot matanya memohon, memelas belas kasihan dari sosok-sosok tegap yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau baru minta maaf setelah menghajar teman kami? Dimana otakmu, hah?," bentak salah satu sosok yang bertato segi tiga, rambut cokelatnya menambah kesan garang pada sosok itu. Di sebelahnya, seekor anjing besar menyalak seolah membenarkan kata-kata sosok itu.

"A…aku.. tidak sengaja, a..aku hanya diperintah."

"Selesaikan saja semua ini, merepotkan sekali," keluh sosok lainnya.

"Dia benar, ini membosankan," tambah sosok berambut merah darah yang tengah berdiri, menatap datar sekelilingnya.

"Hn, benar."

"A..aku mohon, maafkan aku," cicitnya lagi. Ia sudah diujung tanduk tapi dia tak ingin berakhir di tangan sosok yang tengah mengelilinginya.

"Cukup," satu suara membuat sosok-sosok yang mengelilinginya mendongak ke atas, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah ditimpa sinar matahari sedang duduk di atas sebuah tempat sampah yang cukup tinggi.

"Kenapa?," tanya sosok lain yang sudah siap membereskan masalah yang mereka buat.

"Perlukah ku ingatkan bahwa kita hanya membalas apa yang dia lakukan pada teman kita? Kita tak perlu berlebihan," balas si pemuda blonde itu.

"Baiklah, kali ini urusan kita selesai. Ayo pergi."

Sosok-sosok itu perrgi meninggalkan korbannya yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan mata penuh terima kasih, merasa beruntung tidak berakhir ditangan orang-orang itu.

Jalanan semakin ramai dengan kendaraan, mobil-mobil mulai saling bersahutan dengan klakson. Sesekali terdengar suara bel sepeda yang mencoba mengungguli dominansi kendaraan bermotor itu, dentang jam mengingatkan para manusia yang tengah sibuk bahwa waktu mereka kian sempit. Terutama untuk sosok-sosok berseragam yang seharusnya sudah berada di sekolah mereka untuk mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Ayo cepat, sebelum kita ketinggalan." Teriakan semacam itu semakin gencar terdengar di tiap sudut bangunan megah dengan papan nama Konoha International Senior High School seiring dengan dentang bel besar yang ada di puncak menara timur. Gerombolan besar murid berseragam khas sekolah itu berlarian menuju aula utama untuk menyaksikan upacara penerimaan murid baru, berbanding mereka ingin menyaksikan junior-junior yang akan menggantikan posisi mereka selama satu tahun ke depan.

"Hari ini kami menerima kalian menjadi salah satu bagian dari…..," suara pidato kepala sekolah terasa makin sayup-sayup bagi para siswa, terutama para senior. Sedangkan junior mereka masih menatap dengan awas tiap kata yang meluncur dari sang kepala sekolah seolah itu adalah acara paling menarik dalam hidup mereka. Sosok pemuda tampak menyembul dari pintu belakang, berusaha merangsek ke depan dengan melewati para senior. Tampaknya dia terlambat.

"Gomen ne, boleh lewat?," tanyanya sambil memasang senyum selebar mungkin sampai kedua matanya menyipit sementara para senior dihadapannya justru mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi karena merasa diremehkan oleh juniornya. Sepertinya pemuda berambut ebony itu melupakan panggilan senpai bagi mereka hingga memancing ekspresi mengerikan dari seniornya.

"Apa maumu bocah?," tanya salah satu senior yang bertubuh besar, Juugo.

"Aku hanya ingin lewat."

"Brak," suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan perdebatan kecil antara junior dan senior itu juga menghentikan pidato kepala sekolah. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada pintu utama yang menampilkan enam sosok pemuda berseragam KISHS, tatapan memuja datang dari para gadis sementara tatapan takut justru datang dari para kaum adam. Guru-guru dan staff karyawan yang ada di aula hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka lemah, seolah tak sanggup lagi menangani kondisi seperti ini.

"Kenapa berhenti baa-chan? Kami tidak menggangggu kan?," tanya sosok pemuda berkulit tan dengan rambut jabriknya pada kepala sekolah, Senju Tsunade yang memang umurnya sudah hampir setengah abad.

Perempatan muncul di dahi sang kepala sekolah yang masih tampak cantik meskipun usianya sudah hampir setengah abad, tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah akibat ulah salah satu anak didiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Naruto!," dan sebuah teriakan menutup acara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah itu.

.

.

.

Terlepas dari peristiwa menghebohkan saat upacara penerimaan murid baru yang berakhir dengan kericuhan, hari pertama di musim semi berjalan dengan baik. Sekalipun ada enam senior yang harus menerima hukuman dari kepala sekolah.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Naruto. Sudah ku katakan lebih baik kita bolos saja," omel pemuda berambut cokelat dengan seragamnya yang tak terkancing memperlihatkan t-shirt berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia memandang sebal sosok berambut pirang disebelahnya sambil mengelus anjing berbulu putih miliknya.

"Kau jangan menyalahkanku, salahkan dirimu yang keasyikan bermain tadi."

"Hentikan, Baka," sebuah suara dingin nan datar mampu mengakhiri adu mulut yang bahkan belum dimulai, kedua kepala berbeda serentak menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi, blazernya dilipat hingga siku dan dipakai asal-asalan justru menambah karismanya.

"Baka Teme, kenapa kau mengataiku baka?," teriak pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tak terima sementara gumaman, "Mendokusai," terdengar dari seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah mencoba tidur di tengah suara berisik teman-temannya.

"Kau memang bodoh, dobe."

"Sasuke benar, kau memang bodoh Naruto. Harusnya tadi kita habisi saja si Dozu itu, dia kan sudah membuat Neji babak belur," cerocos si pemilik anjing seperti ibu yang sedang menceramahi anaknya.

"Tapi Neji juga salahkan, dia menyerang orang itu duluan," potong seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato kanji "Ai" tertera di dahinya. Ia menatap pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding sekolah, menatap kosong ke arah lapangan basket.

"Apa kau akan diam saja kalau gadismu diperlakukan dengan kasar? Aku hanya membela diri!." ketus pemuda berambut panjang yang menjadi bahan obrolan. Sepertinya pemuda beriris lavender itu masih kesal dengan kejadian pemukulan dirinya, ia sendiri berargumen pemukulan itu terjadi karena pemuda bernama Dozu yang bersikap kasar pada kekasihnya, Tenten. Memang awalnya hanya masalah sepele tapi menjadi berbuntut panjang karena teman-temannya langsung berinisiatif membalas perbuatan Dozu, ia hanya tak ingin menambah rekor skors mereka jika ketahuan.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah lebih baik kita bermain saja. Lihat Neji juga sepertinya butuh dihibur."

"Aku tidak ikut," jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke cepat, ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju arah berlainan, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang beranjak menuju lapangan basket.

"Ah, si Teme itu. Pasti dia mau ke sana lagi," gumam Naruto pelan.

Baik murid senior maupun junior sudah pasti tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi, alasannya bukan karena terlalu menghebohkan atau terlalu konyol bagi sekolah elit layaknya KISHS tapi karena mereka bisa melihat secara live para member geng ternama KISHS. Konoha Shadow.

Semua orang tahu Konoha tak lepas dari fenomena geng anak sekolah yang marak bermunculan, tak peduli sekolah elit atau sekolah bobrok sekalipun tapi sekali mendengar nama Konoha Shadow sudah dipastikan banyak pelajar lebih memilih mundur secara teratur dari pada berurusan dengan mereka. Mereka bukanlah orang-orang dari keluarga terpandang, di antara mereka bahkan ada seorang pemuda dari latar belakang keluarga tak mampu. Mereka bersahabat entah sejak kapan tapi yang jelas mereka adalah satu. Jika ada yang berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka sama saja seperti berurusan dengan enam pemuda itu sekaligus.

Tiap kali mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor atau lapangan sekolah pasti disambut tatapan memuja dari para gadis dan para kaum adam akan segera menyingkir memberi jalan. Tak ada yang tak mengenal mereka di sekolah. Inuzuka Kiba selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis karena tubuh atletisnya, kemanapun ia pergi pasti akan ada akamaru yang mengikutinya. Nara Shikamaru memang selalu dipandang remeh karena sifatnya yang malas tapi ketika berhadapan dengannya lawannya selalu pulang dengan kekalahan, itu adalah vonis absolute dari teman-temannya, dan jangan lupakan kemampuan meramalnya dengan kartu tarot. Hyuuga Neji adalah salah satu pria pendiam yang ada di geng ini, dia tipe laki-laki tenang dengan penuh wibawa dan karisma. Sementara Sabaku Gaara adalah pria datar yang tak kalah pendiam, pemuda yang memiliki tattoo "Ai" ini selalu menghanyutkan lawannya dengan ketenangannya. Ada juga Uchiha Sasuke yang tak hanya pendiam tapi juga cuek, si pangeran es yang tak segan-segan dalam menghadapi lawannya. Dan yang menyatukan mereka semua selama ini adalah seseorang bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang selalu ceria dan sering membuat onar di sekolah.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat kelima pemuda itu berjalan menuju lapangan basket, sesekali teriakan para gadis mewarnai langkah mereka. Tak hanya itu, para murid mulai bergerombol ke lapangan basket, menyaksikan pertandingan Konoha Shadow.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sebenarnya?," tanya Kiba sambil melempar bola ke arah Gaara yang tengah menghindari penjagaan salah satu lawannya.

"Tidur mungkin, dia suka sekali pergi ke tempat itu. Aku jadi ingin ikut dengannya," jawab Shikamaru lengkap dengan kuapannya.

"Yah, si Teme itu pasti sedang ada di salah satu pohon di taman belakang."

Ya, seperti yang mereka berlima bicarakan sosok pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memang tengah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Tepatnya berada di salah satu dahan pohon yang tak jauh dari gerbang belakang. Dari tempatnya sekarang ia bisa saja melihat seluruh taman belakang, tapi pemuda itu lebih suka memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin yang sesekali menerpa rambut emo miliknya. Wajah tampannya tertutup oleh blazer dengan name tag Uchiha Sasuke, sementara kemeja putihnya digulung hingga mencapai siku.

"Krosak," sebuah suara sukses menghentikan laju Sasuke menuju alam mimpi, membawanya kembali kea lam sadarnya. Onyxnya yang sekelam malam mengedarkan direksi pandangannya, mencari sumber pengganggu kegiatan tidurnya kali ini. Sebuah kepala sewarna permen kapas menyembul dari balik daun-daun yang menutupi pemuda itu dari sinar matahari, tampaknya ada orang lain di taman belakang. Padahal dia yakin kalau semua penghuni sekolah saat ini lebih suka berada di lapangan basket untuk menonton sahabat-sahabatnya bermain.

Sosok yang diamati pemuda itu tengah menatap ke salah satu pohon, kepalanya menengadah seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik di atas pohon. Belum hilang keterkejutan Sasuke, tiba-tiba gadis itu memanjat pohon membuatnya mengeriyit heran mendapati seorang gadis begitu lincah memanjat pohon. Benda di tangan gadis itu membuat Sasuke mengerti alasannya memanjat pohon, sarang burung, pastilah gadis itu ingin mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Haaah, untung saja tidak pecah. Hati-hati ya calon burung-burung kecil," kata gadis berambut musim semi itu. Mata emeraldnya yang tertutupi kaca mata berbinar kala mendapati sang induk burung kembali ke sarangnya dan mendapati telurnya masih utuh. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan menatap hewan kecil itu, tak merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya. Gadis itu tetap tak menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian sampai sebuah suara membuayarkan isi kepalanya," Bruk."

Direksi pandangannya berubah mengelilingi taman belakang, ingin memastikan suara yang mirip seperti orang terjatuh, pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada sosok pemuda yang bangkit berdiri tegap di dekat gerbang belakang. Pemuda berambut raven itu berjalan mendekatinya sembari menenteng blazer, emeraldnya menatap bingung pada iris sekelam malam dihadapannya.

"Kau, kenapa ada di sini?," tanya pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi yang justru membuat si gadis merah muda tambah mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba bertanya tanpa permisi. Mengenalku saja tidak," balasanya ketus. Sekilas mata gadis itu menangkap seringai dari si pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.  
"Bukankah namamu adalah Haruno Sakura?"

Matanya melebar kala mendengar namanya disebut oleh pemuda pantat ayam yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana. Ia bingung dari mana pemuda aneh ini tahu namanya, apa mungkin ia terkenal? Jawaban itu jelas tak mungkin karena ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak murid baru di KISHS.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku, pantat ayam?," tanyanya gusar.

Lagi-lagi hanya seringai yang pemuda itu berikan kali ini dengan tatapan mengejek yang cukup menjengkelkan bagi gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Pemuda itu tampak menahan tawa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura," Tidak lihat di blazermu ada name tag? Dan perlu kau ingat tidak sopan memanggil seniormu dengan panggilan pantat ayam, pinky."

Sakura POV

Apa-apaan pantat ayam sialan itu? Dia bilang pinky? Aku kan punya nama dasar pantat ayam bodoh! Aku tidak peduli dia itu senior atau guru, dia benar-benar menyebalkan!

Dia kembali memakai blazernya, kemudian menggulungnya sampai siku sama seperti kemejanya. Sekilas aku melihat tulisan Uchiha Sasuke pada name tagnya. Uchiha Sasuke? Kenapa nama itu sepertinya terasa familiar ya?

"Jadi, kenapa kau menggangguku. Uchiha-senpai?," tanyaku dengan nada masih marah tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak kesal dengan pemuda pantat ayam bodoh ini.

"…"

"Sasuke, mereka datang!," sebuah suara yang cukup keras datang dari arah lapangan basket, menghentikan pemuda itu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Sosok pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tattoo segi tiga yang tadi memanggilnya menyita perhatiannya, matanya menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa auranya semakin dingin saja.

"Mau apa mereka?," tanyanya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Membalas kekalahan mereka kemarin, ayo cepat."

"…" temannya sudah pergi mendahului orang bernama Sasuke itu, sementara dia masih ada di sini menatapku aneh. Perlahan dia melangkah mendekatiku, mencondongkan wajahnya ke arahku dan tentu saja aku makin mundur menjauhinya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Haruno Sakura," bisiknya pelan tepat di depan wajahku.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Setengah berlari pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menyusul Kiba yang sudah mendahuluinya, onyxnya menangkap pemandangan baru di lapangan basket. Keempat temannya tengah berhadapan dengan beberapa orang yang kemarin mereka kalahkan, Dark Oto. Harusnya mereka sudah kalah kemarin setelah "permainan kecil" di lembah akhir yang kerap dijadikan arena balap liar tapi nyatanya ada tujuh orang yang kini saling berhadapan dengan para sahabatnya.

"Apa maumu, Zaku? Urusan kita sudah selesai," kata si pemuda berjaket orange, Naruto pada pemimpin geng Dark Oto, Zaku Abumi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengalahkanmu, dan menjadi penguasa di sini," balas pemuda itu dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Kami tidak menjadi penguasa di sini, jadi kau salah orang."

"Bukankah Konoha Shadow yang paling ditakuti di sini? Atau kalian memang pengecut?," Zaku mulai mengompori, tawa keenam temannya berderai membahana di lapangan seolah menambah bensin pada api yang dikobarkan oleh Zaku.

"Sialan, kau!," bentak pemuda bermarga Inuzuka yang memang terkenal meledak-ledak, lihat saja tubuhnya yang sudah merangsek ke depan bersiap melakukan kuda-kuda untuk menghajar Zaku. Pemuda pemimpin Dark Oto itu bisa dipastikan akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Kiba kalau saja tangan Naruto tak menahan Kiba. Pemuda beriris blue sapphire itu menatap tajam Zaku, sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Kita tidak bertarung untuk melawan orang-orang seperti ini, Kiba. Ingat apa yang terjadi saat terakhir kau ceroboh?"

Ekspresi penuh amarah Kiba tergantikan dengan tatapan kosong ke tanah lapangan, seringai menghiasi wajah keempat temannya yang lain. Mereka menyeringai bukan karena ingin menakuti tamu-tamu dari Oto tapi karena melihat kelakuan Naruto. Entah mengapa Naruto selalu menjadi sosok yang berpikiran panjang jika sudah bersinggungan dengan masalah macam ini, pemuda sepertinyalah yang bisa menyatukan enam pemuda yang sangat berbeda dalam satu persahabatan,

"Kita pergi." Seolah mengiyakan perintah Naruto, ke-lima pemuda itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket, meninggalkan Dark Oto dengan rasa malu yang menjalar karena tantangan mereka tak ditanggapi.

"Awas kalian," geram Zaku pelan.

Koridor kelas satu menjadi koridor yang wajib dilewati jika ingin menuju ke kelas 3-3, kelas para member Konoha Shadow. Keenam pemuda itu berjalan santai melewati koridor kelas satu, setiap langkah mereka diikuti jeritan histeris dari para gadis. Sementara para laki-laki menyingkir mendekat ke dinding koridor, memberi jalan pada mereka.

"Tidakkah tingkah mereka terlalu berlebihan?," tanya Neji pada kelima temannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu mengamati keadaan sekitar mereka, mereka masih saja ditatap dengan mata penuh ketakutan. Seolah mereka adalah monster yang akan memangsa anak-anak itu.

"Nikmati sajalah, Neji. Itu artinya mereka menghormati kita."

"Ku rasa mereka bukan menghormati kita tapi takut," Gaara mulai berkomentar.

Ketika mereka melewati koridor yang cukup sepi tanpa ada murid yang lewat, enam pasang itu melihat pemandangan yang cukup menarik. Seorang pemuda berambut ebony tengah dipukuli oleh tujuh orang anak-anak kelas tiga, pemuda itu tampak berantakan dengan ujung bibir yang mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"Hei, hei. Lihat ini, ada pengecut yang beraninya keroyokan," suara Kiba menggema di sepanjang koridor, membuat tujuh pemuda itu menoleh, menatap horror pada mereka, sementara pemuda berambut ebony itu menatap nanar mereka.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum kalian melihat neraka!," teriak Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba ketujuh pemuda itu langsung pergi meninggalkan koridor, mereka tak ingin berurusan dengan Konoha Shadow. Berurusan dengan mereka sama saja menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Tak ada yang ingin berurusan dengan enam pemuda itu jika masih sayang nyawa.

"Sepertinya dia pingsan," kata Sasuke sambil memeriksa denyut nadi pemuda berambut ebony yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa diperintah, Gaara langsung membantu Sasuke memapah pemuda itu.

"Bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan, kita bertemu nanti malam di Lembah Akhir," perintah pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Aku akan terlambat, aku harus menemui Tenten. Kalian mulai duluan saja tanpaku," suara Neji memberi tahu Naruto, ia memang sudah berkomitmen tidak akan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya meskipun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Itu adalah hal mutlak sebagai bentuk penghormatannya terhadap janji yang pernah mereka buat.

"Sepertinya nanti malam akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik," gumam Shikamaru pelan sambil mengikuti Sasuke dan Gaara. Ditangannya ada sebuah kartu tarot bertuliskan The Judgement yang entah sejak kapan sudah terambil dari sakunya.

.

.

.

**Author's note :**

Hallo semua (^0^)/, kenalkan cherry aoi di sini. Aku baru di dunia ffn ini, jadi mohon bantuan dari para author senpai sekalian ya m( _ )m. Niatnya sih mau bikin one shoot tapi blank di tengah-tengah dan jadilah fic ini. Minta review, kritik dan saran ya. Oh iya hampir lupa, **No need flame** untuk fic ini.

See ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Cherry aoi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok, nggak bakal diganti-ganti.

**Genre ** : Romance, Drama

**Rated** : T

**Pair** : NH, SS, NT, GM, and other pairs

AU, Alternate Universe,

gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, semoga nggak aneh.

**Summary** :Ucapkan sumpah kalian, dan tanam baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian. Bukankah sahabat selalu ada setiap saat? Bahkan saat kau akan menghadapi neraka sekalipun.

Chapter 2

Enjoy this.

.

.

.

Hewan-hewan malam mulai bernyanyi memeriahkan symphony malam yang mulai terdengar sejak matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Di angkasa bintang-bintang membentuk lukisan indah dengan hiasan bulan sabit yang seolah tersenyum pada bumi. Sakura yang berguguran memenuhi jalanan di salah satu sudut kota Konoha, para manusia masih berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing meskipun saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Bukankah seharusnya mereka sudah beristirahat? Dan bukannya berkeliaran di malam hari seperti yang dilakukan ke enam pemuda yang statusnya masih para pelajar? Terlebih lagi mereka berkeliaran di lembah akhir yang terkenal dengan tikungannya yang berbahaya dan tentu saja kerap dijadikan arena balap liar.

Sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam meluncur dari arah timur mendekati sebuah Lamborghini galardo berwarna biru gelap yang dikerumuni beberapa pemuda. Si pengendara melepaskan helm yang menutupi kepalanya memperlihatkan sosok pemuda bermata lavender dengan rambut cokelat panjangnya, di belakangnya ada seorang gadis yang juga berambut cokelat dengan cepol duanya. Senyuman manis diberikan gadis itu kala si pengendara menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Lama sekali kau, Neji. Jangan-jangan kau dan Tenten melakukan sesuatu ya," goda Kiba yang langsung disambut suitan Naruto dan gonggongan anjing putih yang ada disebelahnya. Sementara si gadis yang mendengar candaan itu hanya mampu merona merah sambil masih memasang senyum manisnya pada kelima pemuda yang lainnya.

"Jangan sembarangan kau doggy boy," balas pemuda berambut panjang yang kini menyamankan diri berdiri menyandar motornya sambil mendekap sang gadis.

"Tapi Kiba benar, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai telat satu jam?," kini Naruto ikut mengompori sementara tiga pemuda lain lebih suka sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, si pemilik onyx yang masih menikmati music dengan telinga tersumpal headset dan pemuda nanas yang sepertinya mulai terkantuk-kantuk juga jangan lupakan pemuda bertato "Ai" yang lebih memilih mengamati area sekitarnya.

"Gomen ne membuat kalian menunggu, tadi kami baru saja kencan," kini si gadis yang menjawab pertanyaan jahil sahabat-sahabat kekasihnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan. Lagi pula kami hanya akan berkumpul saja," balas pemuda blonde itu sambil mengibas-ibaskan sebelah tangannya pertanda bahwa si gadis tak perlu minta maaf.

Yah, mereka memang terbiasa berkumpul di lembah akhir setiap malam. Sekedar melepaskan penat dari masalah kehidupan yang mendera mereka, kadang mereka bermain basket di lapangan yang mereka buat di hutan atau balapan di jalur lembah akhir, bahkan kadang mereka hanya bergurau sampai larut. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Hyuuga Neji mengajak kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya selama setahun ini, Tenten.

"Harusnya tadi kita membalas geng bodoh itu, mereka menyebalkan sekali," keluh Kiba yang kembali buka suara, pemuda itu memang setipe dengan Naruto yang berisik dan senang meramaikan suasana.

"Kau tahu sendiri apa yang dikatakan si bodoh ini tadi, jangan terpancing dengan hal-hal konyol seperti itu," ucap Gaara yang buka suara.

"Tapi, aku sudah pegal ingin berkelahi. Apa lagi kemarin kita melepas si Dozu itu."

"Bukankah kita bukan pembunuh? Jadi untuk apa melampiaskan amarah sampai menghajarnya tanpa ampun?," tanya Naruto retoris.

"Si dobe benar, kau mau kena skors lagi karena menghajar orang tidak penting?," Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Hei Teme, bisakah kau memanggil namaku dengan benar?," tanya Naruto kesal, selama mereka berteman jarang sekali Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan benar. Bungsu Uchiha itu biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan dobe, bodoh, usuratonkachi, aho atau sebutan lain yang cukup membuat pemuda rubah ini meledak.

"Kau duluan yang memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu."

"Itu karena kau benar-benar teme, Teme," seperti biasa pertengkara dobe-teme kembali terjadi membuat sahabat-sahabat mereka mendengus sebal atau memutar mata. Bosan atas tingkah laku mereka.

Suara derum kendaraan beroda dua yang meraung-raung menghentikan pertengkaran dobe-teme yang sedang terjadi, sekitar sembilan motor sport melesat maju mengelilingi mereka. Membuat lima orang pemuda menatap awas pada sekelilingnya sementara Neji kian mendekap Tenten dengan protektif. Motor-motor itu masih berputar-putar mengelilingi mereka sampai salah satu motor yang berwarna merah metalik menerobos motor lainnya, berhenti tepat di depan Naruto.

"Apa maumu?," tanya si pemuda blonde dengan kumisnya yang mirip kucing.

Helm yang sewarna dengan motornya itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut orange dengan tindikan di sekitar wajahnya, dibelakangnya seorang wanita berambut biru membonceng motornya. Jaket awan merah yang mereka kenakan begitu familiar untuk Naruto dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kami ingin mencoba kemampuan kalian," katanya datar.

"Apa maksud kalian?," Gaara kini memincingkan matanya ke salah satu motor yang sangat ia kenali dengan warna hitam berstrip putih di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"Balapan satu putaran untuk melihat kemampuan adik-adik kecil tentu saja," sebuah suara yang begitu dikenal oleh pemuda raven yang ada di sebelah Naruto menyahut. Sasuke memandang tak suka sosok yang nangkring di atas motor sport berwarna biru tua yang seharusnya terparkir manis di rumahnya.

"Kenapa Akatsuki mau repot-repot menjajal kami yang masih adik kecil ini? Takut tersaingi, eh?," balas Sasuke sarkastis mengingat ada kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dalam gerombolan orang-orang itu.

"Tak perlu banyak bicara, un. Sebaiknya segera balapan saja," pemuda berambut pirang dengan kuciran tinggi menyambar.

"Aku yang hadapi," kata Gaara dingin.

Pemuda berpearching itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap pengendara motor berwarna hitam dengan strip putih yang sedari tadi diamati Gaara, seolah sudah tahu si pengendara motor itu segera melaju ke sebuah garis putih dijalan raya. Menanti Gaara untuk memulai pertandingan.

"Pinjam motormu, Neji." Pemuda yang dipanggil Neji itu melemparkan kunci motornya pada Gaara, matanya menatap sekeliling tajam seolah merasakan kehadiran sesuatu atau mungkin tepatnya seseorang. Tapi Gaara justru mengartikan pandangan itu sebagai ancaman untuk tak merusak motor milik kekasih Tenten itu.

Seorang pemuda bertopeng yang tingkahnya seperti anak-anak maju ke depan, mengambil posisi di antara Gaara dan penantangnya. Bendera yang dipegangnya diayun-ayunkan menjadi tanda bagi kedua pembalap untuk bersiap-siap. Suara motor meraung-raung menjadi simphoni yang memecahkan kesunyian malam yang kian larut, kibasan bendera yang ketiga kalinya menjadi tanda dimulainya balapan itu. Pengendara motor berwarna hitam dari Akatsuki melaju duluan meninggalkan Gaara sepersekian detik, sepertinya wakil dari Akatsuki itu benar-benar bernafsu mengalahkan salah satu anggota Dark Shadow yang berambut merah darah.

"Baiklah, kita juga harus bekerja kan. Bagaimana Sasuke?," tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya yang berambut pantat ayam itu, sementara Sasuke sendiri sedang sibuk memasang earphone nirkabel yang telah terhubung dengan Gaara.

"Hn, sudah tersambung."

"Hei, siapa yang jadi lawan Gaara?," tanya Tenten penasaran. Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda bahwa ia tak tahu, tatapan penuh tanya dari Tenten bergulir pada sahabat Neji yang lain.

"Mungkin kakaknya," jawab Naruto memecah keheningan. Pemuda yang biasanya ceria itu kini menatap datar kerikil-kerikil yang ada dihadapannya, sesekali ia menendangnya jauh.

"Bisa jadi, kau lihat ekspresinya tadi? Seperti mau membunuh saja."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana jika mereka…err terluka?," tanya Tenten dengan suara lirih tapi cukup keras bagi kekasihnya untuk mendengar pertanyaan itu. Neji hanya mendengus kesal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan gadisnya,"Kau tenang saja, ini sudah biasa. Sasuke juga seperti Gaara kadang harus melawan kakaknya sendiri." Jawaban Neji tadi mendapat balasan death glare mematikan andalan pemuda bungsu Uchiha tapi pemuda Hyuuga itu hanya melengos dan menatap kekasihnya intens.

"Neji benar Tenten-chan, Teme saja pernah balapan mobil dengan Itachi-nii. Tapi Akatsuki memang aneh."

"Kami tidak aneh lho," sebuah suara membuat para pemuda di sana berjengit kala menyadari si pemilik begitu dekat dengan mereka. Seorang pemuda yang wajahnya identik dengan Sasuke minus kerutan di wajahnya dan rambutnya yang terikat. Ia kini berada di sebelah pemuda bermata onyx itu, ikut menyender pada Lamborghini biru dongker yang terparkir.

"Harusnya kau di rumah saja Sasu-chan," katanya sambil melirik si pemuda raven itu. Lirikannya berhadiah death glare dari si adik yang merasa terusik kedamaiannya karena ulah sang kakak, death glare si bungsu makin tajam kala ia mendengar suara tawa tertahan. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu bahwa pelakunya adalah si pemuda durian berjalan dan pemilik anjing putih dihadapannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Baka Aniki."

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?," suara Gaara diseberang sepertinya terganggu dengan suara Sasuke yang cukup keras.

"Ada makhluk pengganggu, fokus saja pada lawanmu. Lakukan seperti yang ku katakan tadi." Tak ada sahutan yang berarti dari lawan bicara Sasuke, tanpa dijawab pun Sasuke tahu kalau rekannya itu akan mernuruti kata-katanya.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang melawannya?," tanya Itachi lagi, sepertinya dia mengabaikan rekan-rekannya yang tengah berkumpul untuk mengarahkan Sasori.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Sarkastis. Khas Sasuke. Sebagai orang yang mengenal Sasuke sejak pemuda itu baru membuka matanya tentu saja Itachi sudah terbiasa bahkan sudah kebal dengan segala kelakuan Sasuke.

"Jawablah saja, Baka Otouto."

"Dia ingin mengalahkan temanmu itu, puas. Sekarang pergi dari sini, bodoh!," Sasuke kembali meninggikan suaranya untuk mengusir sang kakak.

Kiba dan Naruto yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya kini terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut, sedangkan Neji hanya menyeringai pada Sasuke. Si bungsu Uchiha memilih memalingkan wajahnya mendapati sosok kepala nanas yang ternyata sudah tertidur di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Hentikan tawa kalian kalau masih ingin hidup besok," ancam Sasuke yang sukses mengehtikan tawa pemuda bermarga Uzumaki dan tentunya membuat wajah Kiba memucat.

"Hoi Teme, jangan seperti itu. Padahal kami sedang menikmati reaksimu yang lucu itu. Itu hiburan gratis."

"Diamlah, baka dobe."

"Apa katamu Teme? Berhentilah menyebutku dengan sebutan…," ucapan Naruto terhenti kala telinganya menangkap suara kayu patah. Sapphirenya berkeliling mencari sumber bunyi itu, direksi pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah semak yang cukup tinggi.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?," tanya Kiba kala melihat si blonde berjalan menuju semak-semak setelah tak menyelesaikan kalimat protesnya. Pemuda beriris sapphire itu tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kiba, ia tetap berjalan sambil menatap awas pada semak-semak itu seolah ada bahaya yang mengintai di sana.

Seharusnya tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Konoha Shadow dan Akatsuki di sini. Lalu siapa yang ada di sana? Jangan-jangan ada polisi yang sedang mengintai. Tapi rasanya mustahil, seharusnya kalau ada polisi mereka sudah tahu sedari tadi. Semak-semak itu bergerak sedikit, sepertinya memang ada orang yang bersembunyi.

Naruto memutar lewat belakang dengan hati-hati, ia bergerak pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Hei, siapa kau?," tanya Naruto pada sosok manusia dihadapannya. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena bulan tengah tertutupi oleh mega-mega yang sengaja mempermainkan dua anak manusia di bawah sana. Iris blue sapphirenya melebar kala sinar bulan kembali menyapa bumi, menampakkan sosok itu dengan lebih jelas.

Naruto POV

Hei, aku tak salah lihat kan? Ini nyata kan? Di depanku sekarang ada seorang gadis, hei GADIS #maaf soal capslock, aku terlalu terkejut. Lihat sosoknya dengan rambut panjang berwarna indigo, kulitnya putih bersih, dan matanya yang…err kenapa matanya mirip dengan Neji? Gadis itu tampak ketakutan saat melihatku, dia ini tersesat atau bagaimana? Aku benar-benar bingung kenapa gadis seperti dia bisa ada di sini.

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kau siapa?," tanyaku lagi. Gadis berpipi chubby itu masih gemetaran dan menjaga jarak dariku, apa aku terlalu menakutkan buatnya ya?

"A…aku…," suaranya terbata-bata dan pelan ditambah lagi sekarang suara motor meraung-raung, sepertinya balapan sudah selesai. Sayup-sayup ku dengar teriakan senang dari Kiba disusul gonggongan Akamaru, sepertinya Gaara yang menang.

"A…aku..se-sedang mencari ka-kakakku," akhirnya dia bicara juga.

"Kakak? Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"E-etto, na-namanya…," belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, gonggongan Akamaru sudah membahana. Tidak biasanya dia menggonggong sekeras ini, ada apa sebenarnya? Eh, tunggu dulu kalau tidak salah….gonggongan ini berarti….

"Hei, kau percaya padaku kan?," tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan ke arah gadis itu. Dia hanya diam, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Percaya padaku," kataku lagi masih mengulurkan tangan. Ragu dan gemetar itu yang ku lihat saat dia mengulurkan tangannya takut-takut ke arahku. Dengan cepat ku genggam tangannya yang mungil, kami harus segera lari dari sini. Polisi datang.

Normal POV

Naruto segera berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tujuannya sekarang hanya lapangan basket tempat ia dan kawan-kawannya biasa bermain. Pemuda itu mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan kecil gadis yang baru ia temui sementara gadis itu kesulitan mengikuti Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja lari tanpa memberi tahunya.

"Ki-kita akan ke-kemana?," suara gadis itu kembali terdengar saat Naruto berlari diantara pohon pinus, sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai tapi pemuda itu justru diam dan mempercepat larinya membuat si gadis setengah terseok-seok mengikutinya.

Mereka baru berhenti saat mencapai sebuah lapangan basket berukuran sedang dengan sebuah rumah pohon di salah satu sisinya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke semak-semak yang cukup rimbun, membuang dedaunan yang menutupi motor sport berawarna merah miliknya.

"Cepat naik, setelah keluar dari tempat ini, aku akan membantumu mencari kakakmu."

Gadis itu tampak ragu, sesekali ia menengok ke belakang lalu menatap Naruto lagi. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan-cepat naik atau ku tinggal.

"A-aku akan pe-percaya padamu,"ucap gadis itu sambil setengah berlari menghampiri Naruto.

Suara derum mesin motor menjadi alunan indah di tengah kesunyian malam, pukul dua dini hari dan Naruto baru saja keluar dari area lembah akhir. Di dalam otaknya saat ini ribuan Naruto tengah bekerja untuk berpikir kemana ia harus membawa gadis yang tengah membonceng motornya itu. Tak mungkin ia membawa gadis itu ke rumahnya, bisa-bisa Kaa-sannya mengamuk, dan dia masih sayang pada nyawanya.

"Kemana aku harus membawanya ya? Ck, ini gara-gara polisi-polisi sialan itu," pikir Naruto. Sebuah nama segera terlintas dalam benaknya, ya orang itu pasti mau membantunya. Bukankah sahabat akan selalu ada?

Motor milik Naruto masih melaju membelah malam bersama gadis asing yang baru saja ia temui, gadis itu masih berpegangan pada ujung jaket orange miliknya. Sebuah pertanyaan terbersit dalam otak Naruto, siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?

"Sumimasen, sebenarnya siapa namamu?," tanya Naruto dari balik helmnya. Lama tak terdengar suara apa pun hanya suara mesin motor dan suara hewan-hewan nocturnal yang tengah berpesta menyambut habisnya malam.

"Na-namaku, Hinata."

Rumah berlambang kipas merah dan putih di gerbangnya itu masih menyalakan lampunya padahal sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, sebuah Lamborghini biru dongker memasuki areal rumah besar itu, disambut puluhan maid dan buttler yang berjejer di kanan dan kiri pintu masuk. Si pengendara membuka pintu, menampakkan sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit putih yang agak pucat.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Sasuke. Tuan Naruto mencari Anda," kata salah seorang pelayan yang memakai penutup kepala.

"Hn, bawa mobilku ke dalam Genma, dan jangan biarkan Itachi membawa motorku lagi."

Pemuda berambut raven itu bergegas memasuki rumahnya, jujur saja ia masih kaget menengar Naruto mencarinya pasalnya mereka baru saja digrebek polisi dan Naruto tertinggal di lembah akhir. Kiba langsung memerintahkan Akamaru menggonggong sekeras-kerasnya berhubung Naruto tak bisa ditemukan.

Onyx milik Sasuke membelalak kala mendapati pemandangan di depannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah menjadi tempat bersandar seorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis itu tampaknya terlelap begitu damai sampai-sampai menyender pada bahu Naruto.

"Dobe, siapa dia?," tanya Sasuke penuh penekanan, topeng stoic kembali menutupi keterkejutan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh, Teme. Kau sudah pulang, aku menginap di sini ya."

"Siapa dia, baka dobe?!," tanya Sasuke lagi, sebenarnya ia tak keberatan Naruto menginap dirumahnya tapi kali ini lain, ada seorang gadis bersama pemuda itu dan dia tidak ingin namanya tercemar hanya karena memberi tumpangan pada sahabat duriannya.

"Tenang Teme, dia hanya tersesat. Aku ingin membantunya," jawab Naruto yang seolah tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke hampir meledak.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedih nggak ada yang review tapi banyak siders T_T, baru ngerasain kalau review begitu berharga buat author. Padahal review itu bisa jadi koreksi buat author, jadi kepada para readers yang masih sudi membaca cerita nista ini saya harap reviewnya ya (u,u). Mungkin kalau responnya masih sama fic ini bakal diremove dari peredaran, sekali lagi mohon reviewnya ya.

.

.

.

See ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Cherry aoi

**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto kok, nggak bakal diganti-ganti.

**Genre ** : Romance, Drama

**Rated** : T

**Pair** : NH, SS, NT, GM, SI and other pairs

AU, Alternate Universe,

gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC, aneh.

**Summary** : Ucapkan sumpah kalian dan tanam baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak akan kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian

Chapter 3

Enjoy this.

.

.

Konoha International Senior High School, sekolah elite yang berisi anak-anak berprestasi dari berbagai penjuru negara Hi. Nama sekolah itu begitu familiar ditelinga masyarakat negara Hi, bahkan sampai ke luar negeri. Semua siswanya begitu bangga akan seragam yang mereka kenakan, wajar memang, untuk masuk ke sekolah itu saja harus mengikuti berbagai seleksi super ketat. Setelah menjadi bagian dari KISHS mereka yang berasal dari berbagai pelosok negara Hi diberikan fasilitas asrama yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolah, seperti gadis berambut bubble gum yang tengah berjalan di antara pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Emerald cerahnya memadang gedung sekolahnya yang megah, sesekali senandung lirih terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Wah, Sakura-chan sepertinya ceria sekali," sapa salah satu penjaga asrama, gadis itu memang terkenal di antara para penjaga. Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya, ia memang selalu menyukai pagi hari, terutama pagi hari di KISHS. Suasana favoritnya adalah saat bisa berjalan di antara pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran, menurutnya ada sensasi tersendiri saat berjalan diantara tumbuhan yang warnanya menyerupai rambutnya.

**Sakura POV**

Haaah, benar-benar pagi yang indah. Langit biru tanpa awan, suara cicit burung, sakura yang bermekaran, ditambah lagi udara benar-benara sejuk. I love morning day!

"Bruk," eh, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu. Ada apa ya? Sumbernya seperti dari arah pohon di dekat gerbang. Ja-jangan-jangan… ah, tidak mungkin ada hantu di pagi buta kan?

"Sedang apa kau pinky?," sebuah suara mengusik indra pendengaranku, tunggu dulu aku sepertinya mengenal suara ini. Hei, yang memanggil ku pinky kan hanya dia! Aku membalikkan tubuhku, hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah rambut pantat ayam dan mata onyx yang memandangku tajam. Si senpai bodoh itu!

"Aku bukan pinky, namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura!" Mendengar kata-kataku itu dia hanya menyeringai. Huh, dasar menyebalkan! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau seringainya itu mengganggu? Dasar senior bodoh!

"Tapi rambutmu pink, jidat."

Apa katanya tadi? Jidat? Dasar senior menyebalkan, aku tahu jidatku ini memang ehm-agak-lebar- tapi dia juga tidak bisa seenaknya mengejekku kan?! Baka Senpai!

"Setidaknya rambutku tidak seperti pantat ayam, Uchiha-senpai!,"

**Normal POV**

"Setidaknya rambutku tidak seperti pantat ayam, Uchiha-senpai!," kata Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan seniornya itu, kakinya menghentak-hentak tanda bahwa gadis itu sedang kesal sekarang. Tentu saja pemandangan itu membuat Sasuke tak dapat menahan sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah kurva senyuman, tak sia-sia ia berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Selain bisa menghindari Baka Anikinya ia juga mendapatkan hiburan gratis dari juniornya itu.

"Haruno Sakura, gadis yang menarik," gumamnya pelan.

"Hoi, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?," tanya sebuah suara cempreng nan keras yang sanggup memekakan telinga dalam radius satu meter. Pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu menoleh mendapati sosok yang mirip durian berjalan mendekatinya bersama dengan seorang gadis bermata lavender.

"Baka Dobe."

"Huh, dasar Teme. Aku kan hanya bertanya, kau malah mengataiku baka," Naruto mulai bersungut-sungut pada sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Sasuke sendiri menatap bosan pada kedua orang itu, dia jadi teringat tentang apa yang diceritakan Naruto kemarin malam saat pemuda itu menginap di rumahnya.

**Flashback mode on**

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau bawa itu? Kau mau aku ikut dituduh menculik anak orang sepertimu, hah?!," rupanya ledakan amarah Sasuke belum surut meskipun Naruto sudah memberinya alasan. Salah pemuda itu juga sebenarnya yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi justru berputar-putar dengan cerita pertemuannya dengan gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Namanya Hinata. Aku hanya ingin membantunya saja kok, jadi jangan menuduhku menculik anak orang."

"Tapi kau membawanya kemari, bodoh! Bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Mereka pasti khawatir, dasar aho!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut membuat Sasuke mual karena tingkahnya yang terlalu dibuat-buat dan sok imut itu.

"Aku terlalu panik tadi, jadi langsung saja aku membawanya ke sini."

"Haaah, sudahlah. Kau memang selalu begitu, sesukamu saja. Aku mau tidur," kata Sasuke sembari beranjak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ujung lorong, kamarnya.

**Flashback mode off**

Dan kini Sasuke masih melihat gadis itu bersama si Naruto-dobe yang berarti pemuda itu belum memulangkan si gadis yang bernama Hinata, Sasuke sendiri tak masalah dengan kelakuan Naruto yang seperti ini tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin terlibat masalah hanya karena sahabatnya dilaporkan polisi dengan tuduhan membawa kabur seorang gadis.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana, dobe?"

"Eh? Maksudmu Hinata-chan? Entahlah, aku bingung. Kau sendiri mau kemana Hinata-chan?," tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut indigo itu, wajah si gadis sudah seperti kepiting rebus saking merahnya penyebabnya adalah jarak Naruto yang terlalu dekat.

"A-ano, aku i-ingin mencari Ni-Nii-san. Katanya di-dia sekolah di KISHS," jawab si gadis dengan suara tergagap, jemarinya dimainkan ke atas dan ke bawah seolah seperti sedang menggulung benang. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, menghindari kontak mata dengan blue sapphire milik Naruto.

"Baiklah, sudah ku putuskan aku akan membantumu Hinata-chan!," suara Naruto yang cempreng menggema di halaman belakang KISHS membuat Sasuke mendelikkan matanya.

"Dobe, kita ada sekolah hari ini. Bagaimana kau membantunya, bodoh?," tanya Sasuke sarkastis. Jangan harap sikap Sasuke akan berubah di saat-saat seperti ini, sifatnya yang sudah terlalu mendarah daging.

"Tenang saja, Teme. Aku bisa mendaftarkan Hinata-chan di sini. Baa-chan pasti mengijinkan kok."

"Gampang sekali dia bicara," pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"E-etto, apa a-aku nanti ti-tidak merepotkan Naruto-kun?," tanya gadis itu dengan suara pelan. Naruto mengibas-ibaskan tangannya seolah berkata itu bukan masalah pada Hinata, sementara Sasuke justru mengamati Hinata dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

"A-ano, a-ada apa U-uchiha-san?," tanya Hinata yang mulai risih dengan pandangan Sasuke.

"Hn, kau mirip dengan salah satu teman kami."

Mata Lavender Hinata memang mengingatkan Sasuke pada salah satu temannya, Naruto bahkan merasa familiar dengan mata itu. Hinata sendiri hanya memiringkan kepalanya, wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan atas perkataan Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah. Hinata-chan, ayo mendaftar sekolah." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si gadis, Naruto langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata agar gadis itu mengikutinya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam di halaman belakang.

**Hinata POV**

Aku tahu ini benar-benar salah, tidak seharusnya aku merepotkan orang yang sudah membantuku. Dia sudah menolongku dan sekarang dia juga membantuku mencari Nii-san. Kenapa ada orang sebaik dia ya? Apakah dia malaikat? Aku baru saja mengenalnya tapi dia sudah banyak membantuku.

Getaran handphoneku menyadarkanku dari berbagai pikiran yang berlalu-lalang di dalam kepalaku. Otou-sama. Nama itu yang tertera di layar monitor. Sepertinya aku sudah ketahuan tapi aku tetap tidak akan pulang, aku akan mencari Nii-san. Aku ingin dia kembali ke rumah, selama ini aku selalu membuat Nii-san susah sampai dia pergi dari rumah.

"Nah, Hinata-chan. Ini seragam dan tasmu. Sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu, toiletnya ada di ujung koridor. Aku akan menunggumu di luar," kata Naruto-kun sambil mengangsurkan sebuah bungkusan berisi seragam dan sebuah tas hitam. Ugh, rasanya pipiku memanas lagi. Kenapa aku jadi sering seperti ini sih?

"A-arigatou, Naruto-kun." Dia hanya membalas ucapan terima kasihku dengan senyuman lebar, ah, entah kenapa aku merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Lapangan basket tengah menjadi area yang dihindari oleh sebagian besar anak laki-laki Konoha International High School, pasalnya ada tiga orang pemuda yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka di sana. Seorang pemuda berambut nanas tampak tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati sapuan angin yang membelai wajahnya lembut. Sesekali kikikan para gadis memenuhi indra pendengarannya, membuatnya merasa terganggu. Sepasang mata hitamnya terbuka, menangkap sosok berambut hitam dengan model emo yang sedang takzim membaca buku, sementara sosok lainnya tengah memainkan handphone sambil menyandarkan tubuh di pohon.

"Hei, mana Naruto dan yang lain?," tanya pemuda berambut nanas itu sambil menguap lebar. Matanya berair, bahkan memerah tanda bahwa ia memang mengantuk.

"Entahlah, sedang mengurus gadisnya mungkin." Suara Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, dua pasang mata yang ada di dekatnya sontak melebar kala mendengar jawaban itu.

"Bicara yang benar, Sasuke. Gadis yang mana yang kau bicarakan?"

Pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan balasan dari salah satu sahabatnya, jujur saja ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bicara panjang lebar seperti Naruto atau Kiba tapi tatapan sahabat merahnya yang seolah berkata-cepat-katakan-semuanya-membuatnya harus angkat bicara. Bukannya pemuda raven itu takut pada Gaara, hanya saja janji yang dibuat si baka dobe kuso itu membuatnya harus jujur pada dua orang dihadapannya.

"Naruto menemukan seorang gadis kemarin, itu sebabnya dia tidak ikut kabur bersama kita."

"Jadi, siapa nama gadis itu? Aku belum pernah dengar Naruto dekat dengan siapapun. Ini akan merepotkan," kata Shikamaru malas.

"Namanya Hinata, wajar kalau kau tak pernah mendengar berita itu, dobe baru bertemu dengannya kemarin malam saat bocah panda itu balapan," balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk Gaara, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya memberikan death glarenya pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Ini aneh, benar-benar merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Yo, semuanya. Apa kabar?," sebuah suara riang kembali hadir dengan suara anjing yang menyalak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuzuka Kiba? Tak ada balasan dari ketiga pemuda yang disapanya, tentu saja itu membuat Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, setidaknya jawab sapaanku. Kalian ini manusia bukan, hah?"

"Hei semuanya!," kali ini sebuah suara cempreng nan keras memenuhi pendengaran keempat pemuda ditambah satu ekor anjing putih. Seorang pemuda beriris blue sapphire tampak melangkah menuju ke arah mereka bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan iris mata lavender.

"Inikah gadis yang kau katakan Sasuke? Kasihan sekali dia harus bersama si bodoh ini," kata Shikamaru pada Sasuke. Naruto hanya terdiam memproses kata-kata Shikamaru, sementara Kiba sudah mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kenapa kau bilang aku bodoh, Shikamaru?!" geram Naruto kala sel-sel otaknya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sudahlah, hentikan ocehan kalian."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Oh iya, kenalkan ini Hinata-chan," kata Naruto sambil memperkenalkan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu keluar dari balik punggung Naruto, rona merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipi putihnya membuat Kiba yang melihatnya ikut-ikutan merona.

"O-ohayou, na-namaku Hi-hinata. Salam kenal."

"Aku Kiba, Hinata-chan," kata Kiba merangsek menuju Hinata dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu lembut membuat Hinata makin merona saja.

"Hei, sudah-sudah, kau ini malah nyosor saja. Yang berambut merah itu Gaara, Hinata-chan. Lalu yang mirip nanas adalah Shikamaru, dan yang seperti ayam itu Sasuke," jelas Naruto yang langsung mendapatkan death glare gratis dari teman-temannya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil kala melihat adegan di depannya, Naruto yang tengah dipukul main-main oleh Sasuke dan Kiba yang tertawa-tawa sementara Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya menyeringai melihat mereka.

"Eh, go-gomenne, kalau aku ti-tidak sopan," kata Hinata sambil berojigi kala mendapati lima pasang mata itu menatapnya intens.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Kalau kau tertawa sangat manis." Cengiran Naruto bertambah lebar kala menyaksikan gadis itu tersenyum simpul dengan rona merah yang menjalari pipinya.

"Haah, aku jadi ingin punya pacar," keluh Kiba diikuti gonggongan Akamaru seolah membenarkan kata-kata majikannya.

"Kenapa kau ingin punya pacar? Perempuan itu merepotkan."

"Payah kau Shikamaru, perempuan itu melengkapi hidup kita. Mereka tidak merepotkan, ah, sebaiknya aku mulai berburu junior saja. Katanya banyak kouhai yang manis-manis tahun ini," jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

Segerombolan gadis yang lewat menjadi objek pandangan Kiba, pemuda bertato segi tiga di pipi itu mengamati tiap gadis yang tengah tertawa-tawa karena obrolan mereka.

"Lihat, gadis berambut pink itu cantik juga kan," kata Kiba sambil menunjuk sosok gadis bermata viridian dengan rambut soft pink sebahu. Sasuke yang mengikuti direksi pandangan Kiba terkesiap kala menyadari sosok yang ditunjuk Kiba, Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu tengah tertawa bersama salah satu gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu, belum pernah Sasuke melihat gadis itu tersenyum, biasanya gadis berambut gulali itu hanya akan marah-marah tiap mereka bertemu. Gerombolan gadis itu melewati lapangan basket dengan tenang, seolah menganggap lima pemuda dan seorang gadis tak ada di sana.

"Kita bertemu lagi, pinky," sapa Sasuke membuat gadis yang ditunjuk Kiba tadi menoleh. Viridiannya melebar kala mengenali sosok yang tengah memanggilnya dengan sebutan pinky. Sementara teman-teman Sasuke sendiri terheran-heran melihat pemuda es itu menyapa seorang gadis, terlebih lagi gadis itu adalah junior mereka.

"Kau! Kenapa aku bertemu denganmu lagi?," suara Sakura terdengar histeris. Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar omelan gadis itu, sepertinya Haruno Sakura yang dikenalnya sudah muncul, gadis yang tiap bertemu dengannya selalu marah-marah.

"Ini juga sekolahku pink, jadi jangan terlalu senang jika bertemu denganku."

"Aku tidak senang bertemu denganmu, Baka! Dasar Senior bodoh!" suara Sakura kali ini lebih tinggi, wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah, viridiannya juga berkilat penuh rasa benci pada sosok dihadapannya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri jadi lebih sering menyeringai membuat gerombolan gadis yang datang bersama Sakura berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali merona kala menatapnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu melangkah maju mendekati Sakura, memposisikan dirinya hanya beberapa centimeter dari gadis berambut bubble gum itu. Refleks, Sakura justru berjalan mundur, hingga bahunya tertangkap oleh tangan kekar Sasuke. Perlahan jarak di antara mereka mulai menipis dan tentu saja menyebabkan gadis itu makin memerah, viridian itu menutup kala hembusa nafas mereka mulai bertabrakan membuat Sakura bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari pemuda dihadapannnya itu.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara, pinky. Nah, sampai jumpa," bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinga Sakura, viridian gadis itu terbuka lebar kala mendengar bisikan si pemuda membuatnya menatap horror pemuda Uchiha itu. Jeritan dari para gadis menjadi back sound adegan yang dilakoni Haruno Sakura, si murid baru dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran es dari Konoha Shadow.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!," teriak Sakura sambil berlari menjauhi lapangan basket, entah gadis itu malu atau marah karena ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Hahahaha, kau lihat gadis itu benar-benar menarik kan," puji Naruto disambut anggukan Gaara, sementara Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dengan raut wajah terganggu.

"Hei, hei Sasuke. Jangan bilang kalau gadis itu pacarmu," Kiba justru mulai mengompori. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendengus kesal mendengar kata-kata dua sahabat berisiknya itu, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menyapa gadis itu padahal biasanya ia akan tetap cuek meskipun ada segerombolan perempuan yang lewat.

"Haaah, sayang sekali Akamaru. Sepertinya gadis pink itu milik Sasuke, dan aku pasti akan mati kalau mendekatinya," keluh Kiba pada Akamaru seolah anjing itu mengerti bahasanya, atau memang mengerti? Karena anjing itu kini menyalak seolah membalas pernyataan sang tuan.

Bungsu Uchiha itu hanya menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Kiba, entah mengapa pernyataan Kiba bahwa gadis itu miliknya membuatnya merasakan hal aneh. Di perutnya seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang siap dilepas kapan saja, sementara di dadanya ada perasaan aneh yang membuncah seolah ingin membenarkan pernyataan sahabat bertatonya itu.

"E-etto, aku ma-mau permisi du-dulu. Sa-sampai jumpa Na-naruto-kun," pamit Hinata pada para pemuda itu. Senyum simpul Naruto mengiringi kepergian gadis itu, entah mengapa Naruto selalu merasakan perasaan nyaman tiap kali ada di dekat Hinata meskipun gadis itu begitu pemalu bahkan sering berbicara dengan tergagap-gagap. Senyuman gadis misterius yang ia temukan di lembah akhir itu seolah menariknya selayaknya gravitasi bumi, juga membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh kala ada pemuda lain yang mendekatinya seperti yang dilakukan Kiba tadi.

"Hei, mau kemana kau!," teriakan dari salah satu sudut lapangan membuat gerombolan Konoha Shadow menoleh, mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke penjuru lapangan, mencari sumber suara. Tepat di sudut lapangan, di dekat koridor menuju kelas dua, tiga orang pemuda tengah mengerubungi seorang pemuda berambut ebony dengan kulit pucat layaknya mayat.

"Aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan, apa itu salah?," tanya pemuda itu sambil tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit, entah apa arti senyuman pemuda itu tapi yang jelas bagi tiga pemuda lain yang mengerubunginya itu sama saja seperti menghina mereka.

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu, mau menantang kami, hah?," tanya pemuda berambut orange yang berubuh tinggi besar.

"Tidak, aku tidak menantang kalian. Lagi pula senyuman itu bagian dari kesopanan kan?"

"Sudahlah Juugo, hajar saja dia. Anak ini memang kurang ajar," kata salah seorang pemuda yang ada di sebelah pemuda bernama Juugo.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Dua pemuda yang lain menahan tangan pemuda berambut ebony itu, sementara Juugo bersiap-siap menyarangkan pukulannya pada rusuk kanan pemuda itu. Pukulan Juugo yang terkenal tepat sasaran sudah pasti akan mematahkan rusuk pemuda itu jika saja sebuah tangan berkulit putih tak menahan kepalan tangan Juugo.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau menggangguku, hah?!," teriak Juugo kesal. Kekesalan dimatanya berubah menjadi tatapan penuh ketakutan kala menyadari siapa yang sudah menahannya, Sabaku no Gaara, salah satu anggota Konoha Shadow. Belum hilang keterkejutannya kali ini justru rusuknyalah yang mendapatkan tendangan dari pemuda berambut raven.

"Argh," erangan keluar dari mulutnya kala tubuhnya terdorong hingga tembok karena tendangan pemilik marga Uchiha. Onyx sekelam malam itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin, seolah ia tak layak untuk dilihat. "Benar-benar pengecut kalian, apa gunanya bertarung dengan tidak seimbang? Kalau kau berani hadapi aku sekarang," suara pemuda Inuzuka menyeruak diantara tiga pemuda yang tersisa, dia bahkan akan merangsek ke depan untuk memberi bogem mentah pada pemuda berambut orange itu jika saja Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku peringatkan kemarin? Atau kalian memang ingin melihat neraka?," tanya Naruto. Dua pemuda dihadapannya masih gemetar menahan takut, sepertinya mereka susah bicara untuk sekadar menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, sementara pemuda berambut orange itu masih terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi rusuknya.

"A-ampun, ka-kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," mohon salah satu di antara mereka bertiga. Terburu-buru mereka memapah Juugo, bahkan mereka sempat hampir jatuh karena tidak kuat menahan berat tubuh pemuda itu atau mungkin karena mereka terlalu takut?

"Mereka memang tidak pernah jera, apa kita harus memberi sedikit pelajaran?," gumam Shikamaru pelan.

"Lain kali saja, kita sudah terlalu menarik perhatian. Lagi pula sepertinya pemuda ini suka sekali berurusan dengan mereka."

Pemuda berambut ebony itu hanya terdiam mendengarkan kata-kata orang-orang yang sudah menolongnya, ia bahkan sempat tak menyadari sebuah tangan kokoh berwarna tan yang terulur padanya.

"Hei, ayo bangunlah," kata sosok dihadapannya, iris onyxnya menatap pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan seksama, mencari-cari sesuatu di antara mata yang sebiru laut itu. Sorot mata pemuda itu penuh keraguan kala menatap tangan yang terulur dihadapannya, berulang kali ia menatap sosok dihadapannya dan tangan yang terulur itu hingga sebuah keputusan terambil,"Tidak usah, aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

"Arigatou atas bantuan kalian, semoga aku bisa membalasnya suatu saat nanti," tambah pemuda itu sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, ia melenggang pergi setelah berojigi dihadapan para pemuda itu.

"Pemuda yang aneh," komentar sebuah suara berat yang membuat lima pemuda lainnya menoleh, mendapati seorang pemuda bermata lavender yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Oi, kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru datang?," teriak Naruto bagai TOA tepat di telinga Neji membuat pemuda itu mendeath glare sahabat duriannya.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu itu Naruto, kau bisa membuat orang tuli."

"Huh, aku kan hanya bertanya. Omong-omong, apa yang dikatakan Neji benar, pemuda itu benar-benar aneh. Ada yang tahu siapa dia?," tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya

"Shimura Sai, murid pindahan dari Otogakure, salah satu distrik paling berpenghasilan di negara Hi." Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto meskipun lebih tepatnya Gaara seolah bicara sendiri.

"Shimuara Sai ya, hei, bagaimana kalau kita mengajaknya bergabung?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's note** : Maaf atas kelabilan author kemarin m(- -)m, tenang aja fic ini akan tetap lanjut kok. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan review, follow bahkan fave fic ini. Terima kasih juga buat para siders yang masih mau baca fic ini, maaf sudah menyinggung kalian kemarin. Author juga dulu siders kok, tapi percaya deh kalau kita review itu lebih asyik dari pada cuma diem dan gregetan sendiri sama ceritanya. Semoga author tidak kehilangan ide untuk meneruskan fic nista ini. Oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan mungkin fic ini up date nya akan lama karena semester ini author sibuk dengan sekolah. Satu lagi, di fic ini semua nama desa jadi semacam distrik di negara Hi, jadi jangan heran kalau Ottogakure sama Konoha ada di negara yang sama. Nah, semoga masih ada yang mau menunggu up datenya XD. Maaf kalo authornya kebanyakan omong nih XD

Oke, ini balasan review :

**kuroi no sora** : iya ini nggak diremove kok, makasih semangatnya ^^. Jangan bosen baca ya XD.

**Shizouka Rin** : Sebenernya panjang-panjang karena kebetulan libur jadi banyak waktu, doakan aja bisa panjang seterusnya XD. Nggak jadi dihapus kok, tapi up date nya mungkin lama. Ok, saya akan berkunjung ^^

**MaesaPhabeulitc** : Sai udah ada dari chapter 1 kok seperti dugaan kamu yang dikeroyok emang dia, di chap ini udah dikeluarin lagi XD. Iya pairnya SaiIno, kemaren author lupa ngetik. Semoga chap ini memuaskan

**gust** : makasih buat semangatnya ^^

**bayux666 :** ini lanjutannya, naruhinanya juga udah dibanyakin nih. Apa masih kurang? Kalau masih kurang tunggu chap selanjutnya ya ^^

Last words, **Review**? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Cherry aoi

Discalimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rated : T

Pair : NH, SS, NT, GM, SI and other pairs.

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC, aneh

Summary : Ucapkan sumpah kalian dan tanamkan baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak akan kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Enjoy this

.

.

Hiruk pikuk yang terdengar di lapangan Konoha Senior High School yang sudah dipenuhi manusia, para siswa tampak sibuk membawa barang dan berlarian kesana-kemari. Mereka mengenakan atasan t-shirt dengan bawahan seragam identitas KISHS yang berwarna biru tua tanpa corak, ada pula yang lebih memilih mengenakan seragam olahraga, oh, dan jangan lupakan dengan sepatu yang mereka pakai. Kesibukan yang terjadi di salah satu sekolah ternama di negara Hi memang menjadi kegiatan rutin tahunan, festival sekolah. Setiap tahunnya sudah bisa dipastikan KISHS menarik banyak pengunjung untuk datang ke stand-stand yang sudah disiapkan, jangan lupakan juga pertunjukan kembang api yang dibarengi dengan drama musical. Pagelaran akbar dari KISHS. Dan tahun ini, mereka juga ingin mengulang kesuksesan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Haaah, menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa kita harus lembur segala? Kaichou benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengikat tinggi rambutnya. Ia tampak seperti siswa dari luar negeri dengan iris aqua dan kulitnya yang putih bersih, disebelahnya ada sesosok gadis lain yang sedang serius dengan notes dan pensil.

"Diamlah Pig, apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang berkonsentrasi?," gerutu gadis yang ada disebelah si pirang.

"Kau sama menyebalkannya Sakura, pantas saja jidatmu itu tambah lebar."

Sepertinya gadis pirang yang satu itu sudah memancing hawa membunuh dari seorang Haruno Sakura, death glare pun melayang padanya. Gadis pirang itu hanya tertawa kecil kala melihat gadis pink itu mendengus kesal.

"Gomen ne, tapi kau lucu sekali forehead," katanya masih sambil terkikik pelan.

"Baka buta."

"Hei, hei forehead. Kau tahu katanya ada anak kelas dua yang lumayan, kau mau melihatnya?," tanya Ino pada Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan dengan notesnya, pandangannya fokus dan seolah tak mendengarkan kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini, pikiranmu selalu saja begitu. Apa tidak ada hal lain di otakmu?"

"Ish, forehead. Kita butuh sosok laki-laki tahu, ah, aku tahu, kau pasti sudah bersama Uchiha-senpai kan? Kau benar-benar luar biasa forehead, seorang Haruno Sakura bisa mendapatkan senior keren macam Uchiha Sasuke apalagi dia anggota Konoha Shadow."

Kata-kata Uchiha-senpai dari Ino sukses membuat kepala berambut gulali itu mengingat kenangan beberapa hari lalu, saat dirinya sukses merona karena perbuatan salah satu senpainya. Ia jadi lebih sering kena damprat para senior wanitanya hanya karena ada gossip yang beredar bahwa ia adalah kekasih dari pemuda Uchiha itu, belum lagi beberapa perlakuan kasar yang ia terima ketika berada di tempat-tempat khusus wanita dan jangan lupakan kritikan pedas yang muncul dari para fans lelaki itu.

"Dia benar-benar bodoh, seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab atas kelakuannya kemarin. Benar-benar menyebalkan senior chicken butt itu," pikirnya.

Dua gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sesosok pemuda yang tengah mengamati mereka dari jendela dekat koridor, sosok pemuda berambut ebony itu membawa sebuah buku sketsa dan pensil tampak asyik melukis. Pemuda beriris onyx itu tampak fokus pada salah satu gadis di dalam kelas, seolah menulikan seluruh indra yang lain untuk sekadar menyadari kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut pirang di dekatnya.

"Hai, kau Shimura Sai kan?," tanyanya riang membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Sai itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara mendapati sepasang blue sapphire tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Ya, kau siapa ya?," Sai balik bertanya sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang kelewat berlebih hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Haaah, kau sudah lupa padaku ya? Aku Naruto yang kemarin bertemu denganmu dikoridor saat Juugo akan memukulmu."

**Sai POV**

Mana mungkin aku melupakan kejadian itu? Untuk pertama kalinya ada orang-orang aneh yang mau menolongku, padahal dulu di Otto tidak ada orang seperti mereka, yang ada hanyalah orang-orang penuh kepalsuan. Aku benci orang-orang seperti itu, aku juga benci mereka yang selalu berpura-pura menawarkan diri untuk berteman denganku karena yang ku tahu hanya orang bodoh yang mau memiliki sebuah persahabatan.

"Ah, aku ingat. Arigatou atas bantuannya kemarin."

Dia mengibas-ibaskan telapak tangannya seolah berkata itu bukan masalah sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti dia, kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengajakku bicara? Bahkan anak-anak di kelasku lebih memilih mendiamkanku dari pada harus bercakap-cakap denganku.

"Oh ya, kau sedang apa di sini? Apa sedang mencari kouhai cantik incaranmu?," tanyanya lagi.

Ah, pembicaraan ini mengingatkanku pada sosok tuan putri yang sedari tadi menjadi objek lukisanku. Aku memang baru bertemu dengannya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dia menolongku dari anak-anak kelas tiga itu.

** Flashback mode on**

"Apa maumu bocah?," tanya salah satu senior yang bertubuh besar, Juugo.

"Aku hanya ingin lewat."

Tangan besar Juugo bergerak cepat menyambar kerah seragam pemuda berkulit pucat itu, mengabaikan pidato Tsunade yang masih berlanjut. Teman-temannya justru makin gencar mengomporinya untuk segera menghajar pemuda itu.

"Senpai bisa kena hukuman kalau memukulnya," sebuah suara merdu menghentikan kepalan tangan Juugo tepat sebelum mengenai wajah pemuda pucat itu. Kerumunan anak kelas tiga itu menatap sosok berambut pirang pucat yang tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

"Apa maumu, hah? Jangan ikut campur, dasar anak kelas satu!," bentak Juugo cukup keras tapi masih teredam ceramah Tsunade.

"Aku hanya muak melihat tingkah kalian, dan perlukah ku ingatkan kalau aku tahu rahasiamu senpai?"

Mendengar jawaban gadis pirang itu membuat tubuh Juugmo membeku seketika, ingatannya berkelebat saat beberapa malam lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itu sedang memergokinya yang tengah melakukan hal berbahaya di sebuah klub.

"Cih, baiklah. Kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu."

**Flashback mode off**

Saat itu aku merasa dia adalah tuan putri yang dikirim Tuhan untukku, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kala aku menatap iris aquamarine miliknya. Aku tahu itu adalah hal klise tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengikutinya atau sekadar memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk sekadar menanyakan namanya.

"Halooo, bumi kepada Sai! Kau masih bernyawa kan?," tanya pemuda dihadapanku sambil menaik turunkan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, ya ada apa err…," ucapanku terputus, aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa nama pemuda ini.

"O iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 3-3." Rupanya dia anak kelas tiga, pantas saja dari tadi aku melihat anak-anak kelas satu begitu ketakutan saat melihatnya atau mungkin karena orang ini berbeda? Entahlah, rasanya aku tak ingin tahu.

"Ada apa Uzumaki-senpai?"

"Aku tadi bertanya sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau sedang mengincar anak kelas satu? Omong-omong jangan panggil aku seperti itu, cukup panggil Naruto saja."

"Aku… hanya sedang mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang terindah."

"Hei,hei, sepertinya kau sedang melukis sesuatu," katanya sambil melirik lukisanku. Di sana sudah terlukis seorang gadis berambut panjang yang terikat satu dengan ponynya yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Wah, ternyata gadis pirang itu untunglah kau tidak mengincar Sakura-chan," tambahnya kala mengetahui objek lukisanku. Cepat-cepat ku tutup buku sketsaku, dasar tidak sopan.

"Sakura?"

"Ya, gadis berambut pink itu. Kalau kau mneyukainya bisa-bisa si Teme itu makin kesal saja."

"Teme?," aku makin tak mengerti arah pembicaraan senior ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, dobe?," sebuah suara dingin nan datar menginterupsi. Sesosok pemuda berambur raven tengah menatap kami dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ah ada name tagnya, Uchiha Sasuke?

"Aku hanya mencarimu, Teme. Kau ini, kenapa jadi sering main ke koridor anak kelas satu sih? Kenapa tidak langsung ke kelasnya saja?," terang Naruto panjang lebar. Pemuda yang dipanggil Teme hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela sana, menatap salah satu gadis yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Ini Shimura Sai yang waktu itu," katanya memperkenalkanku, reflex aku berojigi sambil memasang senyum. Pelajaran yang ku terima di tempat tinggalku dulu, orang lain akan lebih suka melihat kita tersenyum karena itu artinya tidak ada masalah.

"Hn, aku sudah tahu."

Ku rasa mereka berdua sangat aneh, jelas-jelas mereka berbeda, yang satu banyak bicara yang satu terlalu pendiam, bahkan dari segi fisik mereka berbeda. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa seakrab itu, saling berangkulan tapi juga saling mengejek. Menurutku bentuk hubungan mereka benar-benar aneh.

"Ah, hampir lupa. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, Sai?," tanya Naruto lagi.

**Normal POV**

"Ah, hampir lupa. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami, Sai?," tanya Naruto lagi.

Sai hanya terdiam, seolah tengah memikirkan tawaran Naruto. Seulas senyumnya muncul sebelum ia menjawab,"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan persahabatan, persahabatan hanya untuk orang-orang bodoh."

Pemuda berambut mirip durian itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tidak, ia tidak marah karena Sai menolak ajakannya. Ia marah karena siswa baru itu justru menghina persahabatan, harga paling tinggi dari sebuah ikatan menurutnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Pemuda raven yang tampak tenang-tenang saja melipat tangannya di depan dada, seolah sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Dengar ya, akan ku tunjukkan kalau ikatan itu bukang untuk orang-orang bodoh!," teriaknya lantang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, anak itu berkata seperti itu? Benar-benar mengerikan," komentar Kiba kala mendengar cerita dari Naruto. Keenam pemuda itu kini tengah bersantai di halaman belakang sekolah, tepatnya tengah bersantai di atas sebuah pohon besar, cukup untuk ditempati mereka berenam.

"Tidak mengherankan, dia hidup di Otto selama ini. Wajar saja kalau pemikirannya seperti itu."

"Apa hubungannya tinggal di Otto dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu?," tanya Naruto tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara.

"Ottogakure adalah salah satu distrik berpenghasilan tinggi, kebanyakan orang-orang Otto lebih suka individualis. Saat aku ke sana beberapa tahun lalu, aku menemukan banyak orang seperti itu. Kebanyakan hanya sibuk mengurusi dah ia tempati urusannya sendiri tak peduli pada orang lain," jelas Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga itu memang pernah tinggal di Otto selama setengah tahun dan ia lebih suka tak kembali lagi ke Ottogakure.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu kita harus membantunya." Kata-kata Naruto membuat sebagian sahabatnya mendengus kesal, mereka tahu Naruto menghargai persahabatan di atas segalanya tapi kadang ia jadi seperti maniak yang ingin semua orang mengerti arti persahabatan itu.

"Cih, kau benar-benar bodoh, dobe," satu kalimat pedas meluncur dari bungsu Uchiha itu membuat Naruto kembali memunculkan empat siku-siku di dahinya.

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme! Kenapa selalu meyebutku bodoh sih?"

"Kenyataannya kau memang bodoh sih, wajar kalau Sasuke bicara seperti itu," Kiba menambahi.

Sebelum Naruto sempat bicara lagi, sebuah nada dering menggema di udara, menjerit memanggil si pemilik. Si pemilik segera membuka flip handphonenya, mendapati nama kakeknya tertera di monitor handphone. Sasuke segera menekan tombol berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Ya, jii-san. Ada apa?"

"Pulanglah Sasuke, bukankah sekolahmu sedang tidak sibuk? Jii-san ingin mengenalkanmu pada pelayan pribadimu, kau ingin memilih sendiri kan?," suara berat diseberang sana menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah." Usai memutus panggilan, pemuda Uchiha itu segera melompat ke bawah, mendapati pandangan penuh tanya dari teman-temannya.

"Aku pulang duluan," katanya sambil melenggang pergi.

"Haaah, si Teme itu. Baiklah kalau begitu kita berkumpul di mansion Uchiha saja nanti malam."

Keempat pemuda lainnya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, memang selain balapan di Lembah Akhir mereka juga kadang berkumpul di rumah salah satu dari mereka. Kediaman Uchiha adalah tempat yang paling sering mereka kunjungi, bukan karena mansion itu mewah, kediaman Namikaze dan Sabaku pun tak kalah mewah dari milik Uchiha. Hanya saja di sana mereka selalu mendapat sambutan hangat dari kakek Sasuke, Uchiha Madara. Dulu tak hanya Madara yang menyambut mereka ketika berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha, ada sosok wanita yang selalu menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat, dan jangan lupakan hidangan lezat yang ia sediakan.

"Aku… jadi rindu masakan Bibi Mikoto," kata Naruto pelan, matanya menatap sendu ke arah langit.

"Aku juga, tapi yang paling merindukannya jelas Sasuke kan?," balas Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba terbangun, sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggal jauh dari keluarganya, sosok Uchiha Mikoto membuatnya merasakan kehangatan keluarga.

"Semoga saja Mikoto-basan cepat kembali," gumam Neji pelan.

Lamborgini biru dongker milik Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, kakeknya adalah sosok pengganti orang tua sejak meninggalnya sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku. Onyxnya mengerling pada sebuah foto di dasbor mobilnya, ia ingat kakaknya sengaja menempelkan foto itu di mobilnya. Sosok laki-laki dewasa tengah merangkul seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, di depan mereka ada dua anak laki-laki yang tengah saling mencubit.

"Okaa-san, kapan akan kembali?," gumamnya pelan. Detik selanjutnya pemuda berambut raven itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seolah berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran yang tengah berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

Hanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima menit dengan kecepatan mobil Sasuke untuk mencapai mansion Uchiha, bangunan besar kediamannya telah menjulang dihadapannya. Kepala pelayan, Shiranui Genma menerima kunci mobilnya.

"Dimana Jii-san?"

"Tuan besar ada di ruang keluarga, Tuan Muda. Anda sudah ditunggu," jawab pelayan itu.

Jenjang kaki Sasuke memasuki rumah mewah milik keluarga Uchiha yang selama hampir delapan belas tahun, sebuah koridor menyambutnya, di kanan dan kirinya terpajang foto-foto keluarga besar Uchiha. Onyx Sasuke mengenali sebuah ruangan dengan pintu ukiran khas salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara, ruang keluarga. Kedua tangannya sudah akan membuka pintu besar itu, kala indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang cukup familiar.

"Madara-sama tidak perlu terlalu memuji, saya hanya siswa biasa yang kebetulan satu sekolah dengan cucu Anda." Ia kenal betul suara itu, suara yang ia dengar ketika beradu argument dengan junior kesayangannya di sekolah. Onyxnya membulat kala mendapati sosok itu tengah duduk berhadapan dengan sang kakek, Sasuke tengah mengintip lewat sebuah lubang kecil. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko tampil tidak Uchiha dihadapan tamunya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengintip siapa yang akan ditemuinya.

"Jii-san, ini aku," kata Sasuke dari luar ruangan, enggan membuka pintu besar itu sebelum Madara mempersilahkan, padahal biasanya pemuda itu langsung masuk tanpa memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi.

"Masuklah."

Kedua itu terbuka menampilkan sosok sang kakek dan juga sosok seorang gadis yang tengah menatapnya horror. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah seringai, rasanya dia ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah gadis itu. Bayangkan saja, paras cantiknya kini tengah memerah dan di tambah viridiannya yang masih terbelalak lebar.

"Kenalkan, ini Haruno Sakura, pelayan pribadimu. Kau setuju?," tanya Madara yang membuat viridian itu semakin terbelalak seolah belum cukup saja keterkejutan Sakura mendapati Sasuke ada dihadapannya.

"Hn, aku setuju Jii-san."

Sepertinya Haruno Sakura melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa marga Sasuke adalah Uchiha dan sekarang ini dia bekerja pada keluarga Uchiha untuk menjadi salah satu pelayan pribadi. Saat pertama kali melihat brosur pekerjaan ini, ia langsung tertarik pada gaji yang ditawarkan dan jangan lupakan kebijakan mansion ini yang tetap menomor satukan pendidikan orang-orang yang bekerja di dalamnya. Sepertinya sekarang dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menjadi pelayan pribadi dari senpai Chickenbutt yang selalu mengganggunya di sekolah.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi pelayan senpai chickenbutt itu sih? Bukankah Uchiha itu keluarga besar?," gerutu Sakura saat tengah membersihkan kamar Sasuke yang cukup luas, sementara Tuan Mudanya tengah berada di kamar mandi.

"Lagi pula kenapa dia berbeda sekali dengan Madara-sama? Padahal Madara-sama begitu baik, tapi kenapa cucunya begitu menjengkelkan?," si pinky masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan rupanya.

"Simple saja, aku bukan kakek-kakek yang sudah berumur," sebuah suara berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat gadis itu berjengit kala mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu masih bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuh sixpack miliknya yang masih dibasahi tetes-tetes air, sementara sebuah handuk menggantung di lehernya.

"Se-senpai! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mengagetkanku, dasar hentai!," kata Sakura setengah berteriak pada pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Aku tidak mesum, pinky. Kau saja yang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

"Kalau begitu pakai bajumu!," perintah Sakura, hei sejak kapan seorang pelayan bisa memerintah majikannya?

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar perintah Sakura, sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja melintasi otak jenius bungsu Uchiha itu. Onyxnya kembali menatap viridian milik kouhainya itu, sementara Sakura sendiri justru mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau melihatku memakai baju?"

"MESUM!," teriakan Sakura menggema di kamar Tuan Mudanya kala menyadari maksud ucapan pemuda itu. Paras cantiknya sekarang lebih mirip tomat karena memerah sempurna, buru-buru ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan itu. Sayangnya ia masih sempat mendengar perintah dari majikannya,"Teman-temanku akan datang, siapkan semuanya, pinky."

.

.

.

Sang matahari sudah menuruni singgasananya kembali menuju peraduan, digantikan oleh rembulan yang ditemani kerlip bintang di atas kanvas langit malam. Desir angin sesekali menerpa pepohonan membuat suara bergemerisik yang memanjakan pendengaran para hewan nocturnal, tak ketinggalan para serangga mulai melantunkan nada-nada mereka menyambut rembulan yang kali ini bersinar penuh.

Suara deruman kendaraan bermotor seolah mengusik ketenangan malam, membelah jalan raya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikatakan normal. Sebuah motor sport berwarna merah disusul sebuah aston marthin berwarna silver dan tak ketinggalan bugatti berwarna merah dengan corak putih yang menghiasi bagian depan dan samping. Si pengendara motor tampak membonceng seorang gadis yang berbalut sebuah jaket berwarna orange, kedua tangan gadis itu mencengkeram erat jaket kulit yang dikenakan si pengendara. Ketiga kendaraan berkecepatan tinggi itu memperlambat lajunya kala memasuki sebuah gerbang dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah putih, beberapa maid yang berada di luar membungkuk menyambut para pengendara.

"Mansion Uchiha memang tak pernah berubah, tetap megah seperti biasa," komentar pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya kala keluar dari asthon marthin miliknya.

"Memang kau ingin berubah seperti apa, doggy boy? Kau benar-benar merepotkan," keluh sosok berambut nanas.

"Huh, kau ini memang menyebalkan Shikamaru. Kapan sih kau akan setuju dengan pendapatku?"

"Mungkin kalau kau lebih dulu memiliki seorang gadis dari pada aku."

"Hentikan, kalian seperti Naruto dan Sasuke saja," sela Gaara yang baru saja turun dari bugattinya.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si bodoh itu, Gaara. Kelasku lebih tinggi," sepertinya pemuda Inuzuka ini memang tak suka disamakan dengan partner berisiknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh?! Harusnya aku yang tidak terima disamakan denganmu," balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Sekalipun mereka sama-sama orang yang cukup berisik tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang mau disamakan, ada saja pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan untuk membuktikan bahwa yang satu lebih unggul dari yang lainnya.

"Hentikan ocehan kalian, bodoh! Kalian bisa membuatku tuli," ketus sebuah suara baritone yang menghentikan pertengkaran antara doggy boy vs pemuda rubah. Sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dan tinggi dengan matanya yang setajam elang tengah menatap bosan ke arah empat temannya itu.

"Jangan terlalu kasar, Sasuke. Bukankah rumah ini jadi ramai dengan kedatangan mereka?," sebuah suara berat lain menegur si pemuda raven, sosok lelaki dewasa yang mereka hormati kini menyambut kedatangan empat pemuda itu.

"Madara jii-san benar, Teme. Harusnya kau lebih ramah pada kami."

"Cih, untuk apa ramah pada orang sepertimu, dobe?," kata-kata sarkastis kembali meluncur dari bibir bungsu Uchiha itu.

Onyx Madara bergulir ke arah satu-satunya makhluk berbeda gender di antara mereka, gadis itu berada disebelah Naruto tersenyum manis melihat tingkah para pemuda dihadapannya. Salah satu petinggi di keluarga Uchiha itu ganti menatap pemuda pirang bermata biru yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil, dalam otaknya kini tengah berputar berbagai dugaan mengenai dua pasang manusia itu.

"Wah, sepertinya Naruto sudah punya kekasih ya? Pasti Kushina senang sekali," komentar pria tua itu membuat rona merah yang tercetak di pipi putih Hinata makin menjadi, sementara si pemuda justru tersenyum lima jari seperti biasanya sambil berucap,"Jii-san bisa saja."

Gadis berambut indigo itu kian menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Hinata kembali memikirkan kata-kata Naruto, pemuda itu tak menyangkal bahwa mereka sepasang kekasih tapi tidak juga membenarkannya. Ia tak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini, ia tak ingin terlalu berharap lebih pada pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu.

**Hinata POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak menyangkalnya saja? Kami jelas bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang dikatakan kakek Sasuke, aku hanyalah gadis yang tak sengaja ditolong Naruto-kun. Di luar sana pasti banyak gadis yang mengejar Naruto-kun dan mereka jelas lebih baik dariku, ku mohon jangan terlalu memberikan harapan padaku Naruto-kun. Bahkan sekalipun kau juga memiliki perasaan itu, kita hanya akan saling menyakiti.

"-nata, hei, Hinata-chan, kau melamun?," suara Naruto-kun menyadarkanku dari pikiran-pikiran aneh itu, ah, tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tujuanku adalah menemukan Nii-san, satu-satunya keinginanku saat ini hanya bertemu dengannya.

"Ti-tidak Na-naruto-kun. Eh, ke-kemana yang lainnya?," tanyaku kala menyadari tak ada siapa pun selain aku dan Naruto-kun, sejak kapan mereka pergi?

"Oh, mereka sudah masuk duluan. Ayo masuk Hinata-chan." Tangannya terulur padaku, kadang aku berpikir bagaimana mungkin gadis sepertiku masih mendapatkan uluran tangan dari sosok seperti Naruto-kun? Tangan hangat itu mungkin harusnya terulur pada gadis lainnya yang lebih segalanya dariku dan aku dengan segala keegoisanku saat ini menerima uluran tangannya. Sebentar saja, bolehkah aku merasa egois dan merasa memilikinya?

**Normal POV**

Lima pemuda dan seorang gadis tengah berkumpul di sebuah kamar bercat biru dengan ukuran yang tak bisa dikatakan kecil, dua pintu yang terbuat dari kaca menghubungkan kamar itu dengan balkon yang langsung menghadap ke kota Konoha. Jika malam tiba, dari balkon itu akan tampak pemandangan indah lampu-lampu Konoha di tengah gelapnya malam.

"Hei, ku dengar Red Suna sudah mulai bergerak lagi. Geng itu sepertinya akan bangkit dari hibernasi," pemuda berambut nanas membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

"Apa mereka akan mencari kita? Mungkin ingin balas dendam dengan kekalahan mereka tahun lalu."

"Kita tidak seperti mereka Kiba, Konoha Shadow bukanlah geng seperti mereka," Naruto ambil suara dalam percakapan ini. Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandangi para pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung, tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu saja, bukankah sumpah kita sudah jelas," kata Kiba yang tengah memamerkan senyuman lebarnya, sementara Sasuke dan Gaara menyeringai.

"Kalian hanya membuatnya bingung, bodoh, hoahm," kata Shikamaru sambil menunjuk gadis di sebelah Naruto.

"Eh, gomen ne Hinata-chan. Kami membuatmu bingung."

"E-etto, tidak apa-apa ta-tapi, kenapa semua orang ta-takut pada kalian?," tanya Hinata. Jujur saja gadis itu memang penasaran kenapa setiap siswa di KISHS selalu memandang horror sosok-sosok dihadapannya ini, ada juga yang langsung berlari menjauh kala melihatnya sedang berjalan bersama Naruto. Jangan lupakan juga sikap aneh yang ditunjukkan teman-teman sekelasnya, mereka seolah takut mendekatinya terlebih lagi setelah tahu ia selalu bersama Naruto.

"Mereka hanya berpikiran sempit."

"Sasuke benar, kami bersikap biasa saja. Mereka yang terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah. Bahkan Gaara sampai dikira yakuza hanya karena wajahnya yang suram itu," tambah Kiba yang langsung mendapat tatapan maut dari bungsu Sabaku itu.

"Mereka hanya tidak melihat kami dari sisi yang berbeda, Hinata-san. Kami tidak seperti geng-geng dari sekolah lain yang selalu mendatangi kami," si rambut merah menjelaskan.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang membawa sebuah troli makanan. Empat pasang mata sukses membelalak kala menyadari siapa yang tengah menyajikan makanan, Haruno Sakura, salah satu junior mereka.

"He-hei, Teme. Kenapa Sakura-chan ada di sini? Apa kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?," tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka setelah berkutat dengan laptop hitam miliknya.

"Dia pelayan pribadiku sekarang."

"APA?!," teriakan empat pemuda itu membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya yang berdenging. Tak menyangka reaksi mereka akan seperti itu, terutama Gaara dan Shikamaru yang biasanya tak tertarik dengan apa pun.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak, memangnya aku tidak boleh bekerja di sini?," bukan, tentu saja suara itu bukan milik Sasuke melainkan milik gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

"Aa, kami hanya terkejut saja," ucap Gaara yang rupanya sudah kembali ke sifatnya yang semula.

Sebuah suara dering handphone menggema di kamar Sasuke, meraung-raung minta segera di angkat. Tangan putih milik Sakura segera mengangkat handphone miliknya, rupanya si gadis merah muda itu lupa menyalakan modus diam pada handphonenya.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Sakura pada si penelpon, gadis itu tak mengenali orang yang menelponnya bahkan nomor itu tak ada dalam kontaknya.

**"Apakah kau Haruno Sakura?"**

"Ya, ini siapa?"

**"Tidak penting kami siapa, yang jelas kami ingin kau membawa Konoha Shadow ke lembah akhir sekarang atau sahabat pirangmu ini akan mengisi berita kematian di koran besok pagi."**

"A-apa? Tu-tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ino?," tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi suaranya yang meninggi dan terdengar panik membuat keempat pemuda yang ada di sana memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, terlebih lagi pemuda berambut raven yang mulai gusar melihat sikap Sakura.

**"Oh, kau ingin bukti? Dengarkan saja suaranya."**

"Sakura, kau jangan ke sini. Ini berbahaya!," teriakan Ino memenuhi gendang telinga Sakura dan jelas membuat gadis bubble gum itu makin panik.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun padanya," geram Sakura.

**"Kalau begitu cepat bawa Konoha Shadow ke lembah akhir."**

Setelahnya sambungan telepon diputuskan dari seberang membuat Sakura segera bergegas pergi dari kamar Sasuke, mengambil jaket dan tas miliknya. Gusar karena tak mendapat penjelasan apa pun pemuda Uchiha itu lantas menarik lengan Sakura, menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Ada apa?," tuntutnya pada gadis itu, entah mengapa melihat gadis itu sekacau ini membuat sisi protektif Sasuke bangkit dengan sendirinya.

"Ino diculik, aku harus ke sana. Mereka memintaku membawa kalian, aku, aku bingung apa yang harus ku lakukan?," racau Sakura yang tak menyadari cairan bening mulai berlelehan dari matanya. Refleks, Sasuke menarik Sakura pelan, membenturkan gadis itu pada dada bidangnya. Sesekali pemuda itu mengelus punggung Sakura naik-turun memberikan sensasi nyaman dan menenangkan pada gadis itu.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu," bisik Sasuke pelan meskipun pelan toh empat pemuda lainnya masih bisa mendengar, mereka beranjak dari duduknya dengan wajah-wajah yang menurut Hinata seperti orang-orang yang akan berperang.

"Kalau Sasuke ikut, kami juga akan ikut," kata Kiba yang diikuti anggukan Gaara.

"Kau sudah jadi bagian dari kami Sakura-chan, dan menolongmu saat ini adalah bagian dari sumpah kami."

TBC

.

.

.

.

Waaah, setelah sekian lama berdebu akhirnya fic ini up date juga. Padahal authornya habis berkutat dengan TUC dan TO tapi malah publish fic ini #nggak bener ini anak. Baiklah~ adakah keluhan di chap ini? Mulai chap depan mungkin konflik internalnya baru keluar. Ok, mari balas reviewnya dulu.

ini uda up date, review lagi ya ^^

**kuroi no sora**

ini uda up date, makasih semangatnya. Review lagi yak XD

**MaesaPhaebelitc**

Kemaren settingnya belum author ganti jadi begitu deh, gomen ne m(_ _)m. Ini nggak di delete kok ^^, makasih juga udah mau baca. Review XD?

**nadialovely**

Ini uda up date, review lagi ? ^^

.

.

Ok, karena author tiba-tiba stuck pada konflik karena nggak dapet chara baru jadi author lagi cari sukarelawan buat jadi pasangannya Sasori si babby face itu XD, kalo ada yang berminat segera hubungi authornya lewat PM #emang ada yang minat?

.

.

Alright, boleh minta **review**nya? XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Cherry aoi

Discalimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rated : T

Pair : NH, SS, NT, GM, SI and other pairs.

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC, aneh

Summary : Ucapkan sumpah kalian dan tanamkan baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak akan kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian

.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

Chapter 5

Motor sport milik Naruto melaju kencang diikuti lamborghini milik Sasuke, buggati berwarna merah dan terakhir asthon marthin berwarna hitam, Hinata yang membonceng motor Naruto pun harus mencengkeram erat-erat pinggang pemuda itu agar tak terjatuh. Sebenarnya gadis berambut indigo itu masih bertanya-tanya apa sumpah yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, kenapa rasanya sumpah itu begitu mengikat kuat lima pemuda itu?

"Maaf Hinata-chan, harus membuatmu terlibat dengan semua ini," ucap Naruto yang sedikit lebih keras agar suaranya tak teredam suara mesin motornya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, a-anggap saja ini ba-balas budiku."

Hinata tak tahu Naruto mendengarnya atau tidak, mungkin saja pemuda itu tak mendengar suaranya yang kelewat pelan ditambah lagi suara motor Naruto yang meraung-raung menutupi suaranya. Sepertinya perkiraan Hinata salah, pemuda itu menarik tangan Hinata pelan melingkari pinggangnya sebelum berucap,"Arigatou Hinata-chan."

Satu tikungan lagi dan rombongan Konoha Shadow akan sampai di tempat perjanjian, di sana sudah ada enam mobil berjejer rapi dengan lampu yang menyorot ke arah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang terikat satu. Keadaan gadis itu tak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja, wajahnya pucat, tangan dan kakinya terikat, mulutnya ditutupi sebuah kain yang membuatnya tak bisa bicara. Di samping kanan dan kiri gadis itu sudah berdiri segerombolan pemuda dan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, para pemuda tampak menyeringai kala mendapati iring-iringan motor dan tiga mobil itu.

"Hei, mereka sudah datang. Tidak buruk juga memanfaatkan sahabat kekasih Sasuke," kata salah satu pemuda berambut hitam yang melawan gravitasi. Seringainya lebih lebar lagi kala mendapati pemuda berambut pirang mendekatinya bersama empat pemuda lain.

"Lihatlah, sepertinya Konoha Shadow sudah kehilangan satu anggotanya," katanya disambut tawa menggelegar dari gerombolannya.

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu Zaku, apa maumu?," tanya Naruto dengan penenekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Balapan dengan kami, jika kalian menang maka gadis ini akan kami lepaskan tapi jika kalian kalah kalian harus menyerah pada Dark Otto."

Menyerah dalam kamus mereka tentu saja berbeda dengan kata menyerah yang sering didengar sehari-hari, menyerah dalam dunia geng berarti harus tunduk pada satu geng, sama halnya dengan menjadi budak geng itu. Tentu saja Naruto sudah tahu konsekuensinya dan ia tetap akan menerima tantangan Zaku karena Sakura adalah bagian dari mereka sekarang. Ya, Sakura menjadi bagian dari mereka sejak Sasuke mulai menaruh perhatian pada gadis itu dan dalam sumpah mereka siapa pun yang sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka berarti terikat kontrak yang sama.

"Baiklah. Sasuke, kau yang hadapi?," tanya Naruto sekadar memastikan.

"Hn."

"Kimimaro, hadapi dia," perintah Zaku pada pemuda berambut perak keabu-abuan yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sakura yang melihat Tuan mudanya bergegas memasuki mobil segera mengekor pemuda itu, ini masalahnya tapi kenapa pemuda itu yang harus turun tangan? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang menyelematkan Ino tanpa menyeret Sasuke? Gadis itu segera masuk ke Lamborghini biru dongker milik Sasuke, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke jok yang ada disebelah pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa kau ada di sini? Tunggu saja bersama Naruto," kata Sasuke yang mulai gusar.

"Aku akan ikut, aku yang menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini jadi aku akan ikut bersamamu." Mata gadis itu memancarkan kesungguhan tekadnya dan mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Sakura jelas Sasuke tak akan bisa melarang gadis itu. Jadi satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berkonsentrasi pada lawannya meskipun ia sudah pernah mengalahkan Kimimaro.

"Kau sudah pernah menghadapinya?," tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hn, sudah."

"Menang atau kalah?," tanya Sakura lagi, sepertinya gadis itu mulai mempertanyakan kemampuan Sasuke dalam balapan jalanan ini. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan si gadis bubble gum, seolah gadis itu meragukan kemampuannya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, tentu saja aku menang."

"Maafkan aku, semua ini gara-gara aku. Kalian jadi terseret masalah seperti ini." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah walaupun ia tak tahu apa alasan mereka menyandra Ino dan memintanya membawa Konoha Shadow ke tempat ini.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, sekarang kau berpegangan saja. Kita akan mulai."

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang beridiri di antara Lamborghini milik Sasuke dan sebuah mobil Volvo berwarna hitam metalik, ia melambaikan bendera berwarna hitam putih dengan motif kotak-kotak. Pada lambaian bendera yang ketiga, kedua mobil itu melesat meninggalkan garis start.

"Bagaimana Gaara? Sudah tersambung dengan Sasuke?," tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya yang beriris jade itu.

"Sudah, lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Apa dia sudah dihubungi?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, katanya dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini bersama Tenten," kata Kiba. Kata-kata Kiba membuat iris lavender milik Hinata melebar, tak menyangka akan mendengar nama itu.

"Ne-neji nii-san?," gumam Hinata pelan.

**Hinata POV**

Benarkah yang ku dengar tadi? Kiba-kun benar-benar menyebut nama Neji nii-san kan? Apa artinya mereka sahabat Neji nii-san? Apakah aku bisa bertemu Nii-san sekarang?

"Na-naruto-kun, apakah kau kenal Hyuuga Neji?," tanyaku memastikan, kalau dari Naruto-kun pasti benar karena dia sepertinya yang memimpin Konoha Shadow.

"Kau kenal Neji, Hinata-chan? Dia memang bagian dari kami tapi akhir-akhir ini dia memang jarang bersama kami."

Yokatta, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Neji nii-san, aku bisa membawanya pulang dan bertemu Otou-sama. Wajah Naruto-kun masih terlihat bingung dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat, ah, aku lupa memberi tahunya bahwa Nii-san ku adalah Neji nii-san. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Neji nii-san memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Sahabat yang selalu ada untuk satu sama lain.

"Ne-neji nii-san itu kakakku," ucapku pelan.

"Hei, kau serius Hinata-chan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari kemarin? Jadi kau bisa bertemu kakakmu lebih cepat."

"E-etto, go-gomen ne. Aku ti-tidak tahu ka-kalau Neji nii-san sahabat kalian. Ku-ku kira kau tidak mengenal nii-san," jelasku cepat. Aku memang tidak menyangka Nii-san adalah salah satu anggota Konoha Shadow, ku kira Nii-san siswa biasa saja di KISHS.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Karena kau tidak bilang nama kakakmu aku jadi bisa mengenalmu kan. Haah, ternyata dunia itu sempit sekali," katanya, tangan besar dan hangat miliknya mengelus kepalaku pelan membuat kedua pipiku terasa makin panas.

Ah, lagi-lagi perasaan ini muncul. Kenapa setiap bersama Naruto-kun rasanya semua masalahku hilang begitu saja? Rasanya keegoisanku justru bertambah besar ketika bersamanya, aku ingin memilikinya, aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun bersama dengan gadis lain. Kami-sama, maafkan keegoisanku ini. Bolehkah aku memilikinya Kami-sama? Bolehkah aku mementingkan keegoisanku dari pada kebahagiaannya?

**Normal POV**

Suara motor mengalihkan pandangan empat pemuda yang tengah memantau balapan antara Sasuke dan Kimimaro, sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam meluncur mendekati mereka. Si pengendara dan gadis yang membocengnya setengah berlari menuju ke arah Konoha Shadow, senyum sumringah terkembang di bibir Naruto kala mendapati salah satu sahabatnya telah datang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Neji, kenapa lama sih?," tanya Naruto yang memang tak sabaran.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan. Bagaimana situasinya?"

"Sasuke sedang melawannya tapi aku tidak yakin mereka akan benar-benar melepas gadis itu jika kita menang. Kau tahu Dark Otto seperti apa kan?," balas Naruto sambil menunjuk gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi tawanan Dark Otto.

"Hei, bukankah itu Ino dari kelas1-2? Kenapa dia di sandera?," tanya gadis bercepol dua yang ada di sebelah Neji.

"Entahlah, ku rasa mereka menculiknya karena tahu dia sahabat Sakura. Kau juga pasti sudah dengar gosip tentang Sakura dan Sasuke kan? Pasti itu yang jadi alasannya," Kiba mulai memberikan hipotesisnya pada Tenten dan Neji.

"Oh iya, Neji. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?," tanya pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu, ia menangkap sesosok gadis di belakang Naruto. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan gadis mana pun selain Tenten, lalu siapa gadis itu?

"I-ini aku Neji nii-san."

Iris lavender milik Neji melebar kala mengenali sosok yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto, giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah, tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu berada di sini? Apakah orang-orang Hyuuga akan mengusik hidupnya lagi? Dan kenapa gadis itu bersama teman-temannya?

"Mau apa kau ke sini?," tanyanya dengan nada sarkastis membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata mencengkeram lengan jaket Naruto.

"Pulanglah Nii-san." Hanya dua kata yang mampu diucapkan Hinata tanpa tergagap-gagap, tegas dan penuh dengan keyakinan. Memang hanya itu keinginan Hinata saat ini, ia ingin Neji kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Gadis itu merasa dirinyalah yang menyebabkan Neji keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali, percuma saja kau memintaku kembali," nada dingin masih mengiringi ucapan Neji pada Hinata. Pemuda itu merasakan lengannya disentuh oleh tangan lembut gadis yang ada di sebelahnya, tatapan Tenten seolah berkata pada Neji untuk bersikap lebih ramah pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Hei, Neji. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Hinata-chan sudah susah-susah menemuimu tapi kau malah tidak mempedulikannya," kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, entah mengapa emosinya meningkat melihat gadis yang ada di belakangnya itu menunduk sedih. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, seperti inikah yang Sasuke rasakan ketika melihat Sakura menangis tadi?

"Jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, Naruto! Apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke rumah itu!"

"Hei, hei sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar di saat-saat seperti ini, apa kalian ingin membuat Dark Otto tertawa lebar melihat pertengkarang kita?," lerai Kiba, pemuda itu mengambil posisi di antara Neji dan Naruto, berusaha mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

"Kiba benar, lagi pula masalah ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik. Dan kau Naruto, ini masalah keluarga Neji, jadi jangan terlalu ikut campur lagi pula kita tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya. Lebih baik sekarang kita fokus pada balapan Sasuke. Kau Tenten, pergilah bersama Hinata dengan mobil Kiba sejauh mungkin."

"Shikamaru benar, tidak ada gunanya kalian berdua berada di sini. Lebih baik kalian menjauh dulu," tambah Gaara.

Suara derum mobil yang menggema di lembah akhir membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan, para pemuda itu segera bersiap untuk menyambut Sasuke sementara Tenten sudah menarik Hinata menuju ke aston marthin milik Kiba. Gadis bercepol dua itu memang setuju dengan kata-kata Gaara dan Shikamaru, memang benar tidak gunanya mereka ada di sini. Mereka hanya akan mempersulit para lelaki itu, lebih baik mereka menyingkir lagi pula ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Sasuke, bagaimana posisimu?," tanya Gaara melalui headset Bluetooth miliknya.

"Jaraknya selalu dekat, aku memang masih berada di depan tapi kalau seperti ini dia bisa saja mendahuluiku."

"Tinggalkan dia di tikungan selanjutnya, apakah bisa?"

"Entahlah, akan ku coba," balas Sasuke dari seberang.

"Tunggu dulu," sebuah suara perempuan kini ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengecoh mereka?," usul Sakura pada si pengemudi, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa pinky? Jangan bicara yang berbelit-belit." Gadis itu mendengus kesal kala mendengar sebuatan pinky keluar dari mulut Sasuke, ia tak suka dipanggil pinky meskipun ia memang mengakui rambutnya berwarna pink.

"Dengarkan aku."

.

.

.

Tinggal setengah putaran lagi balapan akan selesai, Dark Otto masih sibuk memantau dari kamera yang di pasang di bemper depan mobil Kimimaro sementara Konoha Shadow masih sibuk merencanakan strategi mereka selanjutnya. Sorakan terdengar dari kubu Zaku Abumi, rupanya Kimimaro berhasil mendahului Sasuke di lintasan lurus.

"Sepertinya Uchiha itu tak sehebat yang sering dibicarakan, kita pasti akan membuat mereka menyerah," Zaku mulai sesumbar.

"Aku masih merasa semua ini aneh."

"Sudahlah Sakon, nikmati saja kemenangan kita."

Sayangnya Dark Otto tak lagi memantau Sasuke yang masih merapat pada Kimimaro, mencari celah di tempat yang sesuai seperti yang dikatakan Sakura. Pemuda Uchiha itu kini tengah menanti sebuah tikungan yang cukup tajam agar bisa membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Kimimaro.

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi," kata Sakura mengingatkan Sasuke yang fokus pada mobil di depannya.

Ketika Kimimaro melewati tikungan, pemuda itu membuat jarak dari tebing agar tidak menggores volvonya dan hal itu digunakan Sasuke untuk mendahuluinya. Ia maju ke depan dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Kimimaro, sementara Kimimaro yang menurunkan kecepatannya untuk menghindari benturan dengan tebing harus rela menempati tempat kedua di belakang Sasuke.

"Mereka akan datang bersiaplah," kata Gaara pada keempat rekannya.

"Hei, Shikamaru, apa kau merasa kalau dari tadi ada yang mengikuti kita?," bisik Kiba pada pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Aku merasakannya, sepertinya dia ada di balik pohon. Haruskah kita periksa?"

"Lebih baik begitu, aku curiga dia salah satu bagian dari Dark Otto."

Pemuda berambut nanas itu segera menjauh dari keempat temannya, berjalan menuju salah satu pohon yang ada di belakang mereka. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap, memutar menuju samping pohon, bermaksud mengagetkan orang yang mengintai mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Shimura Sai?," tanya Shikamaru pada pemuda berambut ebony yang tengah mengintip dari balik pohon, pemuda itu berbalik menatap horror sosok Shikamaru. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru yang kini ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menolong Ino," jawabnya tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu memang tipe yang lebih suka bicara langsung ke inti.

"Mendokusai na, ikut aku."

Sai mengikuti pemuda pemalas berambut mirip nanas itu, ia mendapati tatapan kaget dari pemuda Uzumaki dan Kiba yang ada di sana sementara Gaara menatapnya datar seolah sudah tahu kehadirannya. Tatapan menusuk penuh selidik ia dapatkan dari Neji, pemuda berambut ebony itu merasa kehadirannya tak diharapkan oleh Neji.

"Apa yang dia lakukan? Menyusup?"

"…"

"Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan gadis pirang itu, berhentilah mencurigainya, Neji," Shikamaru mulai angkat bicara. Deruman mesin mobil kembali mengalihkan perhatian para pemuda itu, seringai dari para member Konoha Shadow kian mengembang kala Lamborghini berwarna biru dongker melewati garis finish lebih dahulu, jauh meninggalkan Volvo milik Kimimaro.

"Mereka berhasil," komentar Gaara.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa mereka menang? Bukankah tadi Kimimaro ada di depan si Uchiha itu?," suara Zaku menggema di kawasan Lembah Akhir. Wajahnya merah padam menatap satu per satu anggota Dark Otto lainnya, sementara wajah gadis pirang yang tengah terikat dihadapannya kian memucat.

"Sesuai kesepakatan, lepaskan gadis itu sekarang."

"Hahahaha," bukannya melepaskan Ino, Zaku justru tertawa terbahak-bahak padahal Naruto tak menemukan hal yang lucu dalam masalah ini, sementara empat pemuda yang ada di belakanganya mulai saling memberi kode dengan tatapan mata. Mereka tahu tidak mungkin semuanya akan selesai dengan damai.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskannya? Ambil saja sendiri bodoh!," kata Zaku setengah berteriak. Pemuda berambut ebony yang ada di antara para anggota Konoha Shadow menggeram marah, rahanganya mengeras dan tatapan matanya begitu menusuk.

"Lepaskan dia bodoh!," teriak Sai yang sudah merangsek ke depan, menuju Zaku yang tengah menjambak helaian pirang milik gadis Yamanaka itu. Refleks, anak buah Zaku segera menghalangi pemuda berambut ebony itu, mereka segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghadapinya.

"Cih, dia benar-benar merepotkan."

"Sudahlah, selesaikan saja dulu masalah ini, Shikamaru. Kiba, bantu aku. Gaara, kau tolong Sai. Neji, buat dirimu berguna," rentetan perintah meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Matanya kini berbeda, tatapan blue saphirenya menajam pada satu titik, Zaku Abumi.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu menerjang gerombolan Dark Otto yang tengah disibukkan dengan keempat orang sahabatnya dan seorang pemuda yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di Lembah akhir. Dua orang yang ada dihadapannya terjatuh akibat pukulan pada wajah dan tendangan yang bersarang dirusuk salah satu dari mereka. Target Naruto saat ini hanyalah pemimpin Dark Otto, ia akan memberi pelajaran pada pemuda itu. Tak ada yang boleh menyakiti sahabatnya, itu sumpah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Neji? Apa kau sudah kehilangan kemampuanmu, hah?," teriakan Naruto menyadarkan Neji dari lamunannya, lengan pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan sigap menghantam kepala lawan yang ada di belakangnya.

Bukan, pemuda itu bukannya kehilangan kemampuan berkelahinya saat ini. Enam tahun bersahabat dengan Konoha Shadow membuatnya piawai membela diri, bahkan kemampuannya berada di atas rata-rata. Sayangnya saat ini ada banyak masalah yang tengah berkecamuk dalam otaknya, semua ini hanya karena kehadiran Hinata dan yang membuat masalah ini lebih parah salah satu sahabatnya justru lebih memilih membela gadis itu dari pada dirinya.

"Kenapa dia ada bersamamu?," tanya Neji pada Naruto yang tengah sibuk menghajar salah satu anggota Dark Otto dihadapannya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Hinata?"

"…" Tak ada balasan dari Neji tapi Naruto cukup pintar untuk mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud salah satu sahabatnya itu. Ia sendiri merasa aneh dengan sikap Neji yang begitu dingin pada Hinata padahal gadis itu benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Neji, tapi kata-kata Shikamaru ada benarnya, ini adalah urusan keluarga Neji dan ia tak berhak ikut campur.

"Aku menemukannya saat kita balapan dengan Akatsuki, dia mencarimu." Satu orang kembali roboh oleh Naruto, blue sapphire miliknya melirik sekilas ke arah para pemuda lainnya, mendapati Sai tengah dikeroyok tiga orang dari Dark Otto.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya," balas Neji cepat, secepat ia menendang salah satu pengeroyok Sai. Rupanya pemuda beriris lavender itu menyadari apa yang diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

"Kau melukainya Neji, dan dia adikmu." Satu lagi pemuda yang tumbang akibat pukulan Naruto. Dua pemuda itu tak menyadari tatapan heran yang dilayangkan oleh Sai, mereka masih sibuk menghajar para anggota Dark Otto yang bermunculan seperti jamur sambil terus berargumen mengenai Hinata.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya."

Itu benar, Naruto memang baru mengenal Hinata selama beberapa hari, tentu saja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Neji yang mengenal Hinata sejak kecil. Naruto sendiri memang tak mengerti alasannya begitu membela Hinata, ia hanya merasa tidak suka melihat gadis itu bersedih. Rasanya seperti separuh nyawanya dicabut keluar dari tubuhnya kala melihat Hinata murung.

"Dia adikmu, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkannya sekali saja!"

Mendengarkan? Bagi Neji hal itu terasa menggelikan. Selama eksistensinya sebagai seorang Hyuuga ia tak pernah didengarkan oleh klannya, lalu kenapa sekarang dia harus mendengarkan salah satu keluarga yang ia benci?

"Jangan ikut campur, Naruto."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?," tanya Sai setengah berteriak pada dua pemuda itu, baginya terasa konyol menonton pertengkaran dua pemuda itu sementara gadis yang berarti baginya tengah dalam bahaya.

"Ino!," teriakan Sakura membuat perhatian mereka teralih pada Ino dan Zaku, gadis itu kini setengah menangis karena pisau yang menyentuh leher jenjangnya. Zaku berusaha mencapai mobilnya sambil membawa Ino sebagai sandera, rupanya ia menyadari kekalahan yang ada di depan mata dan tak ingin bertekuk lutut dihadapan Konoha Shadow.

"Brengsek kau Zaku, lepaskan dia! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami," raung Naruto, menurutnya Zaku sudah benar-benar keterlaluan, untuk apa pemimpin Dark Otto itu melibatkan Ino yang notabene tak tahu apa-apa dalam masalah mereka?

"Diam kau! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal gadis ini!"

"Lepaskan dia brengsek! Dia tiak ada hubungannya dengan mereka!," kali ini Sai angkat bicara, pemuda itu melangkahkahkan kakinya mendekati Zaku sementara pemuda itu semakin membawa Ino mundur.

Liquid bening di pelupuk mata Ino semakin nyata terlihat, gadis itu tak bisa banyak bergerak sekarang bahkan ia terlalu takut untuk bernafas, takut benda tajam yang ditodongkan Zaku menggores lehernya. Seolah sejalan dengan ekspresi ketakutan Ino, kecemasan makin tampak pada wajah pucat milik Sai, membuatnya melangkah makin dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Berhenti atau dia akan tamat!," sebuah ancaman kembali keluar dari mulut Zaku.

"Bugh," sebuah pukulan tepat bersarang ditengkuk Zaku membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Pelaku pemukulan, si pemuda berambut merah hanya memandang datar pemuda yang baru saja menjadi korbannya. Sai segera menghampiri gadis berambut pirang yang terduduk lemas sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, gadis itu hanya mampu menatap nanar pemuda berambut ebony yang melepaskan ikatannya. Aquamarinenya mendapati sosok merah muda menerjang ke arahnya diikuti seorang pemuda yang baru saja mengalahkan Dark Otto dalam balapan.

"Syukurlah ternyata rencana Shikamaru berhasil," gumam Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haaaiii semua, apa ada yang menantikan fic ini? Semoga aja ada sih # . Juju raja di chapter ini author rasa kurang bagus soalnya nggak bisa bikin adegan action dan balapan yang bagus, ternyata susah juga kalo dibikin format tulisan. Salut buat para author senpai yang terbiasa bikin adegan berantem (^ ^)d. Author harap yang review sama yang baca itu berimbang tapi sepanjang pengamatan yang banyak ya silent reader XD, author juga dulu pernah gitu kok tapi lebih bagus lagi kalo kalian ikut review biar meninggalkan jejak di sini ^^. Buat yang udah baca silahkan tinggalkan review kalian biar author bisa memperbaiki kesahalahan-kesalahan di fic ini ^^.

.

.

.

**Review **please….


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Cherry aoi

Discalimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rated : T

Pair : NH, SS, NT, GM, SI and other pairs.

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC, aneh, EYD berantakan

Summary : Ucapkan sumpah kalian dan tanamkan baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak akan kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian

.

.

.

Enjoy this

Chapter 6

Suara jarum jam dari arloji kembali beradu dengan kesunyian malam, mem berikan melodi tersendiri selain nyanyian hewan-hewan nocturnal di luar sana. Udara yang dingin semakin menusuk kulit, membuat orang-orang lebih suka bergelung di tempat tidur dengan selimut tebalnya sayangnya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi kedua gadis yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah mobil. Si gadis berambut indigo tampak memandang kosong ke arah jalanan, sedangkan gadis bercepol disebelahnya tengah asyik memandanginya.

Tenten bukannya tidak tahu siapa gadis disebelahnya itu meskipun awalnya ia sempat berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai hubungan Hinata dan Neji, ia tahu gadis yang bernama Hinata itu adalah adik Hyuuga Neji, kekasihnya. Ia tak tahu alasan Neji menghindari keluarganya tapi yang ia tahu adik kekasihnya itu tampak menderita dengan penolakan Neji.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau datang ke Konoha? Bukankah kediaman Hyuuga ada di Sunagakure?"

"Aku hanya ingin Nii-san pulang tapi sepertinya itu sulit," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu iri pada Neji karena dia memiliki sahabat yang begitu hebat. Sekarang, aku semakin iri padanya karena memiliki adik sepertimu, dia benar-benar beruntung."

Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh ke arah Tenten, mendapati ujung-ujung bibir gadis bercepol dua itu terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman untuknya. Hinata tahu Tenten tak hanya sekadar membesarkan hatinya, kekasih Neji itu tulus mengatakan hal itu. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu tapi ia merasa gadis berperangai tomboy itu adalah gadis yang pantas untuk sang kakak. Mungkin untuk mewujudkan keinginan terakhirnya tak harus dengan membawa Neji kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga, mungkin Hinata cukup menjaga kisah sang kakak dengan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu Tenten nee-san?" Senyuman gadis itu semakin lebar kala mendengar komentar Hinata sebelum membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan.

"Oh ya, Hinata-chan. Kau tinggal dimana selama di Konoha?"

"A-aku menginap di rumah te-teman-teman Naruto-kun," jawaban Hinata yang tergagap-gagap dan wajahnya yang kian merona membuat Tenten terkikik kecil. Sepertinya Tenten tahu rahasia kecil si gadis Hyuuga.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah? Apa kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka?," tanya Tenten yang makin ingin tahu.

"Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan!," sebuah suara cempreng menghentikan Hinata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Seorang pemuda berambut blonde tampak berlari ke arah mereka, di belakangnya tampak Sasuke yang berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Na-naruto-kun."

"Dimana yang lainnya Naruto?," kepanikan mulai terdengar dari suara Tenten. Gadis itu memang sudah terbiasa dengan segala perkelahian yang melibatkan kekasihnya tapi toh ia hanya seorang perempuan yang juga memiliki rasa khawatir atas keselamatan orang yang dicintainya.

"Tenang saja Tenten-chan, mereka ada di belakang. Tadi aku ke sini duluan bersama Teme setelah mengantar Sakura-chan ke rumah sakit."

Tak lama kemudian sorotan lampu menerangi jalanan di dekat mereka, diikuti kemunculan dua buah motor dan dua mobil yang beriringan menepi. Sosok para pemuda mulai keluar dari mobil dan motor yang menepi itu, Tenten segera bergegas menuju pengendara motor sport berwarna hitam yang tengah melepaskan helmnya. Gadis itu memberikan senyuman manisnya pada si pengendara dan dibalas usapan lembut pada rambutnya.

"Aku benar-benar iri sekarang, kapan kita akan mendapatkan gadis ya Shikamaru?," Kiba mulai kembali mengeluh ketika melihat kemesraan Tenten dan Neji sementara Shikamaru sendiri menguap bosan. Obrolan mengenai makhluk bernama perempuan selalu menjadi topik yang ia hindari, sebisa mungkin ia tak ingin membahas hal itu.

"Kau ini kenapa selalu membicarakan wanita sih? Mereka akan datang sendiri tanpa kita minta," ketus Shikamaru menganggapi ocehan Kiba mengenai perempuan.

"Hentikan ocehan kalian, membuat telingaku seperti akan pecah."

"Kau tidak setia kawan Gaara, apa-apaan komentarmu itu," balas Kiba yang berdecak sebal.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak menanggapi ocehan dari pemilik Akamaru itu, sebaliknya ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil milik Sasuke. Iris jade miliknya disembunyikan oleh kedua kelopak matanya, Kiba hanya mengangkat alis melihat kelakuan Gaara yang tak biasanya. Tapi toh matanya lebih tertarik menatap dua orang beriris lavender yang kembali berhadapan.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat itu lagi," nada dingin masih menyelimuti tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Neji. Tapi kali ini gadis dihadapannya tidak memasang wajah sendu seperti awal pertemuan mereka tadi, gadis berambut panjang itu justru memasang sebuah senyuman di wajah ayunya, membuat Neji mengeriyitkan alisnya bingung dengan perubahan sikap Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pulang, Nii-san. Aku ingin berada di sini, bersama Nii-san."

Rahang pemuda itu mengeras, iris lavender miliknya menatap tajam Hinata. Dari dulu, ia memang tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran keluarga Hyuuga, ayahnya, ibunya, semua tetua bahkan kini adiknya sendiri. Tiga tahun yang lalu ia telah memilih untuk melepaskan segalanya dan menjalani kehidupannya yang sekarang, ia bahagia dengan pilihannya terlepas dari kealpaan keluarganya. Baginya, hidupnya yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan bisa hidup bersama kelima pemuda aneh yang kini menjadi sahabatnya, memiliki seorang gadis yang begitu kuat dan bisa sebebas ini. Dan kini, Hinata masuk ke dalam lingkarang kehidupannya. Mungkin memang gadis itu tak bermaksud buruk padanya, hanya ingin ia kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga tapi sayangnya ia tak akan pernah kembali ke tempat itu lagi. Itu janjinya.

"Pulanglah, mereka pasti akan mencarimu. Jangan menjadi gadis keras kepala yang hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain."

Hinata kembali menunduk, perkataan Neji kali ini benar. Ia memang selalu merepotkan orang lain, ayahnya, ibunya, adiknya, Neji bahkan Naruto yang baru dikenalnya dalam hitungan hari. Tapi kali ini ia tidak akan merepotkan orang lain, ia akan berusaha dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Kepala bersurai indigo itu kembali terangkat dengan sorot iris lavender yang berubah, tatapan matanya kini sarat akan ketegasan.

"Aku juga tidak akan mengubah keputusanku, aku akan tetap berada di Konoha bersama Nii-san. Dengan atau tanpa ijin dari Nii-san."

**Neji POV**

Kapan terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya? Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Apa karena kami tidak pernah bertemu jadi sekarang dia terasa begitu berbeda? Hinata yang ku tahu akan selalu menuruti perintah dari orang lain, ia tidak akan pernah membantah satu pun perintah yang keluar dari mulut ayah. Tapi sekarang, dia justru mengabaikan kata-kataku. Tiga tahun yang lalu aku sudah melepaskan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga, sekarang tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menerimanya di sini. Ini hidupku, tak ada yang berhak merusaknya termasuk Hinata.

Aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di lenganku, ku tatap mata sosok yang ada di sampingku. Tenten, dia satu-satunya yang selalu memahamiku, bagiku dia adalah kiriman Tuhan yang terindah untukku. Mataku menatap makhluk bergender laki-laki disekitarku, mereka adalah orang-orang aneh yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi bagian dari hidupku. Ini sudah cukup bagiku, aku tidak ingin apa yang menjadi bagian hidupku hilang karena gadis dihadapanku.

**Normal POV**

"Terserah kau saja tapi asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Kau adalah tanggung jawab dirimu sendiri." Jawaban Neji tentu saja mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari para sahabatnya, terutama pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi ada di samping Hinata.

"Aku setuju."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya sendirian? Dia adikmu kan?," pertanyaan dari Tenten membuat Neji menghentikan aktivitas membacanya, pria itu mendongak menatap sepasang mata milik Tenten seolah sedang menyelami apa yang tengah dipikirkan wanita itu.

Sebenarnya ia malas bercerita pada Tenten, selain itu ia juga tidak ingin mengingat lagi memori buruknya tiga tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya kekasihnya itu bukanlah tipe wanita yang gampang dialihkan, Tenten pasti akan terus mengejarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai Hinata.

"Dia bukan adikku, aku sudah memutuskan semua hubunganku dengan keluarga itu."

Tenten terdiam mendengar kata-kata Neji, memutuskan hubungan katanya? Bagi Tenten itu adalah hal yang tak masuk akal, Neji terikat hubungan darah dengan keluarga Hyuuga, dengan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu bisa memutuskan ikatan yang ada di antara mereka?

"Kau bercanda, kalian keluarga dan kau bilang sudah memutuskan semua hubunganmu? Bahkan namamu masih Hyuuga Neji."

Neji menghela nafas, ia memang sudah memperkirakan reaksi Tenten tapi ia tidak menyangka akan seheboh ini. Iris lavendernya lagi-lagi menatap mata cokelat milik Tenten, apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya sekarang?

"Itu benar, sekalipun namaku masih Hyuuga Neji toh mereka tidak akan pernah mau berurusan denganku. Aku sudah bukan lagi bagian dari mereka."

"Tetap saja kau salah Neji, bukankah mereka keluargamu? Apa kau tak mengerti artinya keluarga? Jangan seenaknya berkata seperti itu!," suara Tenten mulai meninggi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Neji, semudah itukah pemuda yang ia cintai membuang keluarganya sendiri?

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menarik Tenten lebih dekat padanya, merengkuh gadis bercepol itu dalam dekapan hangat. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang kekasihnya sementara tangan kanannya mengelus pelan rambut milik Tenten. Ia tahu alasan kekasihnya berkata seperti itu, ia juga tahu tindakannya itu salah. Hanya saja ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua keadaan dan menurutnya pilihannya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang benar.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud hanya saja keadaanku berbeda, kau tahu kadang dalam hidup harus ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan. Bagiku apa yang ku lakukan adalah bagian dari pengorbananku."

Pukulan pelan dirasakan Neji di dadanya, sepertinya Tenten tengah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pemuda itu. Tak ada balasan apa pun, Neji membiarkan kekasihnya itu memukulinya sepuasnya. Ia hanya mempererat rengkuhannya pada sang kekasih berharap Tenten bisa mengerti bahwa keputusannya sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

"Tapi yang kau korbankan adalah keluargamu, Neji. Aku yang pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga justru ingin memilikinya lagi, tapi kau justru membuangnya?"

Retoris. Pertanyaan Tenten sebenarnya tak perlu dijawab. Wanita itu memang tidak tahu masalah apa yang menyebabkan Neji memilih keluar dari keluarga Hyuuga, Neji sendiri juga tak ingin membahasnya. Tapi ia berjanji suatu saat akan menceritakan semuanya pada Tenten, suatu saat nanti.

Alunan lagu Wind dari Akeboshi mengalun mengisi ruangan yang ditempati sepasang kekasih itu, tangan Neji terulur meraih benda kotak yang ada di atas meja. Sebuah nama tertera pada layar monitor handphone miliknya. Gaara. Tumben sekali pemuda berambut merah itu menelponnya.

"Halo, ada apa?"

"Datang ke rumahku nanti malam, keluargaku yang mengundang kalian."

"Baiklah."

Begitulah obrolan yang biasa terjadi antara dua orang yang sama-sama tak hobi bicara panjang lebar, membuat Tenten menatap kekasihnya itu sebal. Kekasih Neji itu memang tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa cara berkomunikasi Neji dengan sahabat-sahabatnya seperti itu. Kalau Naruto atau Kiba yang menelpon pembicaraan hanya akan terjadi satu arah, kalau Shikamaru yang menelpon pasti terdengar suara kuapan, kalau Sasuke atau Gaara yang menelpon sudah pasti pembicaraan mereka begitu singkat dan langsung pada intinya.

"Ada apa?," tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Gaara ingin aku pergi ke rumahnya, mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak usah ke sana."

"Apa ini karena Hinata?," kejar Tenten lagi, ia ingat gadis itu pernah bercerita kalau selama ini menginap di rumah teman-teman Neji, mungkin saja Hinata menginap di rumah Gaara.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menjawab kecurigaan Tenten,"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, kau tanggung jawabku sekarang."

Wajah Tenten berubah murung, ia menundukkan kepalanya, bersembunyi dalam dekapan Neji. Ia tak pernah ingin seperti ini, menjadi penghalang antara Neji dan sahabat-sahabatnya, terlalu sering pemuda itu tak bersama Konoha Shadow karena dirinya. Alasan Neji ketika ia bertanya selalu sama, karena sekarang ia adalah tanggung jawab pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang antara kau dan mereka, lagi pula aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," protesnya, kadang ia memang sebal karena sikap overprotektif Neji meskipun ia juga menikmatinya.

"Tapi sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku, menjagamu adalah tugasku."

Gadis dalam dekapan Neji tampak tengah berpikir keras, ia tersenyum simpul sebelum berkata,"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu, masalah beres kan?"

.

.

.

Suasana mansion Uchiha hari ini lebih sepi dari biasanya, hanya beberapa pelayan yang hilir mudik memenuhi koridor. Sang pemilik rumah justru tak tampak batang hidungnya sejak pagi, hal ini memang sudah biasa bagi para pelayan keluarga Uchiha. Dulu, saat keadaannya berbeda, setiap hari mansion akan ramai oleh celoteh seorang wanita. Dulu, mansion ini tak hanya berisi kaum laki-laki dengan kecenderungan irit bicara. Sayangnnya semua itu dulu.

"Rumah sebesar ini tapi isinya laki-laki semua, apakah tidak ada wanita di sini?," tanya seorang gadis bubble gum dengan pakaian maid yang tengah mengamati foto-foto di ruang keluarga mansion Uchiha. Disebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu yang tampak lebih dewasa darinya.

"Dulu ada wanita di sini, beliau benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa. Selalu ramah dan baik pada para pelayan, beliau benar-benar mencerahkan mansion ini."

"Dulu? Ah, pasti beliau ibu Sasuke-senpai kan? Lalu dimana beliau sekarang, Shizune nee-chan?," tanya Sakura penasaran. Jujur saja ia ingin tahu seperti apa sosok wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan senpainya.

Raut wajah Shizune berubah sendu, matanya menerawang kejadian-kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merindukan masa-masa indah yang dimiliki keluarga Uchiha, memang ia hanya seorang pelayan tapi melihat keluarga yang baik seperti keluarga Uchiha bahagia baginya ada kebahagiaan tersendiri. Wanita berambut hitam itu berandai-andai jika sang Nyonya masih ada di rumah ini, mungkin saja kelakuan kedua Tuan mudanya tidak akan seperti sekarang. Mereka lebih suka berada di luar rumah dari pada berada di mansion Uchiha. Ia paham kakak beradik Uchiha itu mungkin masih belum bisa melupakan kenangan yang seharusnya sudah terlupakan. Shizune kembali menghela nafas panjang, rasanya memang menyakitkan mengingat peristiwa itu.

"Beliau…., ah, sudahlah jangan membahasnya lagi Sakura. Sebaiknya kau mengecek keadaan Tuan muda Sasuke, oh ya, katakan padanya sebentar lagi Tuan muda Itachi akan pulang."

"Baiklah."

**Sakura POV**

Kenapa Shizune nee-chan tidak mau membicarakan soal ibu Sasuke-senpai? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tapi Madara-sama juga tidak pernah berbicara mengenai nyonya di rumah ini. Ah, kenapa aku jadi penasaran sih? Di sini aku hanya pelayan, kenapa malah tertarik dengan kehidupan majikan?

"Argh, ini benar-benar gila!," teriakku frustasi.

"Kau memang gila," sebuah suara berat menyahuti teriakanku, aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Mendapati senpai chicken butt itu sedang bersandar di pintu kamarnya sambil menatapku aneh. Rasanya semua darah yang dipompa jantungku sekarang sedang menuju ke wajahku, urgh, aku malu sekali.

"Se-sejak kapan senpai ada di situ?"

"Hn, sejak kau memasang tampang berpikirmu yang cukup aneh," balasnya sambil menyeringai. Ish, kenapa setiap berbicara denganku dia selalu menyeringai? Memangnya kalau menyeringai dia tampan? Dasar chicken butt!

"Aku tidak aneh, justru senpai yang aneh karena terus mengamatiku."

"Percaya diri sekali kau pink, mau apa kau ke sini?," tanya Sasuke-senpai, cepat sekali dia merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kata Shizune nee-chan, Tuan muda Itachi akan pulang. Aku hanya menyampaikan itu saja." Rasanya aku ingin segera pergi dari sini, entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak. Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu? Semoga saja senpai chicken butt ini tidak macam-macam.

"Tunggu dulu," suara beratnya kembali memasuki indra pendengaranku bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti pergelangan tanganku. Detik selanjutnya aku merasakan tubuhku tertarik ke arah belakang, rasanya aku menabrak sesuatu. Mataku teralih pada iris onyx yang ada dihadapanku, tatapannya tajam dan intens. Hembusan nafasnya terasa hangat karena jarak kami yang terlalu dekat, eh, a-apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku bisa sedekat ini dengan chicken butt ini?

"A-ada apa senpai?,"

"Kau ikut denganku ke kediaman Sabaku, aku tidak ingin berangkat bersama baka aniki sialan itu," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Eh, kediaman Sabaku? Bukankah itu rumah Sabaku-senpai? Untuk apa aku diajak ke sana?

"Ta-tapi…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, dia sudah menyelanya,"Sudahlah, ayo." Dan dengan tidak elitnya, senpai aneh ini menyeretku menjauhi kamarnya. Ah, Tuhan, sepertinya firasat burukku benar.

** Normal POV**

Bungsu Uchiha itu tampak menatap bosan sebuah tirai yang ada dihadapannya, sudah lebih dari satu jam ia duduk di kamar tamu milik mansion Uchiha dan yang ia nantikan belum juga mau muncul. Ia bukanlah tipikal penyabar apa lagi untuk menunggu seorang gadis mencoba gaun. Tunggu dulu, seorang gadis?

"Keluarlah, aku bosan menunggu. Memangnya kalau kau keluar bumi akan kiamat?," perintahnya, terselip nada sarkastis dalam perintahnya itu.

Perlahan tirai yang ada dihadapan Sasuke terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut musim semi dalam balutan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan aksen hijau di bagian bawah, sebuah jepit rambut berwarna senada dengan matanya menambah kecantikan gadis itu, tak lupa juga high heels putih yang ia kenakan. Iris kelam Sasuke menatap intens gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, sempurna, tak ada cela dari penampilan gadis merah muda dihadapannya. Si gadis yang dipandangi justru memunculkan semburat merah pada kedua pipi putihnya, membuatnya semakin manis saja.

"Baiklah, pakai yang ini saja. Kau harus menemaniku ke acara keluarga Sabaku."

"Ta-tapi, a-aku kan hanya pelayan," entah mengapa Sakura jadi mengikuti gaya bicara Hinata padahal biasanya ia selalu bicara kasar dengan suara yang cukup keras bila berhadapan dengan Tuan mudanya itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia jadi tergagap-gagap?

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga manusia kan? Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka membagi-bagi derajat orang seperti itu."

Sakura menghela nafas pendek, tak menyangka jika pemuda dihadapannya itu begitu egois dan pemaksa. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah semua keluarga Uchiha seperti itu? Padahal dalam memorinya, Uchiha pertama yang ia temui begitu baik.

"Memangnya kenapa harus mengajakku? Bukankah kalau ingin berkumpul dengan Konoha Shadow tidak perlu mengajakku? Apa lagi sampai berpakaian resmi seperti itu," tanya Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan setelan tuxedo yang dikenakan Sasuke, rona merah di pipinya kembali muncul kala menyadari ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini undangan resmi dari keluarga Sabaku, bukan acara pertemuan kami. Lagi pula dalam undangan tertulis jelas untuk membawa pasangan."

"Apa? Pasangan? Jadi itu alasan senpai tidak mau berangkat dengan Itachi-sama?," kejar gadis itu lagi. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ocehan gadis itu, malas rasanya bercerita mengenai Baka Anikinya itu.

"Dia pasti berangkat bersama tunangannya, kau tahu Kiba? Kakaknya adalah tunangan si Baka Aniki itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kemesraan mereka," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sementara Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Sakura kembali terdiam, ia baru mengingat satu hal yang penting. Ia belum berterima kasih atas bantuan Sasuke malam itu, kalau tidak ada senpainya dan Konoha Shadow bisa dipastikan ia akan kehilangan sahabatnya. Gadis bubble gum itu merutuki kesalahannya karena melupakan hal sepenting itu, meskipun ia sedikit sebal pada senpainya itu tapi tetap saja baginya berterima kasih pada orang yang telah membantunya adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan. Diliriknya sang bungsu Uchiha yang tengah melenggang keluar ruangan, tangannya sudah terulur akan membuka pintu

"Err, senpai. Aku belum berterima kasih kemarin, terima kasih sudah mau membantuku menolong Ino."

Ucapan Sakura membuat pemuda berambut raven itu menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah di ambang pintu, iris onyxnya terpejam. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh, mengapa jantungnya berontak hanya karena kata terimakasih? Tapi bukankah semua keanehan yang ia rasakan terjadi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu? Ah, semua pertanyaan itu membuat pemuda Uchiha itu pusing.

"Hn."

"Huh, dasar senpai aneh! Kenapa harus mengucapkan kata itu sih, bahkan mungkin yang senpai ucapkan bukan kata," gerutuan mulai keluar dari gadis bersurai pink itu, bibirnya mengerucut karena sang senior masih saja tak merespon dan tetap berdiri membelakanginya. Dalam hati ia masih merutuki senpainya yang makin lama menurutnya makin aneh, ia juga masih heran kenapa Sasuke mau mengajak gadis seperti dirinya. Dia tidak terlalu cantik bahkan dahinya lebar meskipun ia tak mau mempermasalahkannya, dia bahkan selalu bertengkar dengan Sasuke, argumen selalu mengisi tiap pertemuan mereka.

Iris viridiannya masih setia menatap punggung Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu. Kadang ia berpikir Sasuke adalah tipikal pemuda yang tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya tapi ternyata pemuda itu justru ada saat ia butuh sandaran, kadang ia berpikir Sasuke adalah pribadi yang dingin tapi ternyata pemuda itu hangat saat bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Entah misteri apa lagi yang akan membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya masih penasaran, kenapa senpai harus mengajakku? Ada banyak gadis yang lebih cantik untuk diajak pergi, mereka pasti dengan senang hati menerima ajakan senpai," jelas Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, rasanya ia tak sanggup bertemu dengan onyx sehitam malam milik pemuda dihadapannya.

Gadis berambut bubble gum itu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat bertengger di kepalanya, ia mendongak mendapati mata sehitam jelaga itu menatapnya intens. Rasanya kedua kakinya seperti meleleh di tempat belum lagi senyuman Sasuke yang begitu tipis justru membuat wajahnya makin merona saja.

"Kau cantik," kata Sasuke, ia mengambil beberapa helai rambut Sakura. Ia mencium aroma shampoo yang digunakan gadis itu, benar-benar aroma yang menenangkannya. Kenapa gadis ini selalu bisa membuatnya tenang?

"…"

"Lagi pula aku lebih suka pergi bersamamu dari pada bersama gadis-gadis yang lebih berisik darimu."

"….." Sakura masih saja terdiam tanpa menyadari bahwa pemuda berambut raven dihadapannya sudah menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke menarik halus tangan dalam genggamannya, membuat Sakura menjadi lebih dekat padanya.

"Kita pergi."

.

.

.

Kediaman milik keluarga Sabaku sudah penuh dengan tamu-tamu penting dari seluruh penjuru negara Hi, wajar saja, keluarga Sabaku adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan otomotif ternama di negara Hi. Seorang pemuda berambut merah darah dengan tato "ai" yang terpahat pada dahinya tampak sedang menatap malas ke arah tamu undangannya. Dalam hati, ia merutuki sahabat-sahabatnya yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jangan-jangan mereka malah kabur? Oh, ayolah Tuan Sabaku, kapan mereka pernah meninggalkanmu? Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari mulut Gaara, acara ini diadakan ayahnya untuknya tapi ia tak bisa menikmatinya. Bahkan kalau bukan perintah ayahnya, ia tak mungkin mengunadang Konoha Shadow ke kediaman Sabaku.

"Yo, Gaara. Kau bisa cepat tua kalau terus menghela nafas," suara Kiba mengudara pada indra pendengarannya, pemuda Inuzuka itu tampak bersama anjing putihnya, Akamaru.

"Kau tidak membawa gadis tapi malah membawa Akamaru, kasihan sekali anjingmu."

"Hei, kau ini. Kita kan baru bertemu tapi sudah meledekku saja, aku hanya akan membawa gadis ke hadapan kalian kalau aku serius dengannya," sungut pemuda itu kesal karena Gaara menyinggung dirinya yang tak membawa pasangan. Pemilik tato segitiga di pipi itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok-sosok yang dikenalnya, sayanganya yang ia dapati hanyalah para sosialita yang tengah sibuk berbincang.

"Kemana yang lain? Aku tidak melihat mereka dimanapun."

"Mereka belum datang," jawab Gaara cepat, ia tak ingin mendengar rentetan pertanyaan tambahan dari Kiba.

"Haaah, rasanya jadi sepi sejak mereka memiliki gadis-gadis itu. Neji juga jarang berkumpul bersama kita lagi," sebuah keluhan kembali meluncur dari mulut Kiba membuat bungsu Sabaku itu berpikir ulang tentang para sahabatnya. Yang dikatakan Kiba memang benar, sedikit demi sedikit kehadiran para gadis itu berpengaruh pada intensitas pertemuan mereka, terutama Neji, pemuda Hyuuga itu kerap menolak jika diajak berkumpul. Tapi benarkah semuanya karena para gadis itu?

"Sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Gaara kembali mengubah direksi pandangannya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik dari kerumunan tamu-tamu ayahnya. Iris jade miliknya terhenti pada sosok berambut merah seperti dirinya tengah bersama beberapa orang pemuda. Sosok itu tengah tertawa bersama sahabatnya yang berambut pirang panjang dan seorang pemuda dengan topeng lolipopnya, melihat hal itu membuat hati Gaara serasa diiris. Ah, bukankah ia sudah terbiasa? Untuk apa merasa sakit sekarang jika ia pernah melaluinya selama bertahun-tahun? Ia memang tak mengerti kenapa ia masih mengharapkan sosok itu mau melihatnya sekali saja padahal sudah jelas-jelas sosok itu tak mengharapkan kehadirannya. iui

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu ingin menghilang dari tempat ini, sekarang juga.

.

.

.

TBC

Haaaiii semua, apa ada yang merindukan fic ini? #ngarep banget. Sebenernya ragu buat up date soalnya stuck sama konflik mereka apalagi banyak tugas dan pendalaman materi T.T, tapi tenang aja fic ini akan tetap lanjut meskipun mungkin up datenya nggak akan sering-sering. Terimakasih buat semua yang udah mau review, fave dan alert fic ini ^^. Makasih juga buat para silent reader yang berkenan baca fic nista dari author XD, saya masih nunggu review kalian barang kali ada yang nggak puas sama fic ini jadi bisa diperbaiki lagi. Yosh, sekian aja cuap-cuapnya (^_^)/

.

.

.

**Review** please?


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Cherry aoi

Discalimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto cuma punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rated : T

Pair : NH, SS, NT, GM, SI and other pairs.

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC, aneh

Summary : Ucapkan sumpah kalian dan tanamkan baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak akan kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian

.

.

.

Enjoy

Chapter 7

Kediaman mewah milik keluarga Sabaku makin dipenuhi para pria bertuksedo dan wanita yang memakai gaun. Mereka membentuk kelompok-kelompok kecil dan saling berbincang mengenai dunia mereka yang menurut mereka berkelas. Beberapa orang yang mengenakan seragam maid tampak hilir mudik menyajikan kudapan yang telah dipersiapkan tuan rumah. Sayangnya, pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai yang menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu justru lebih suka menatap kosong ke arah kumpulan pria yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan aksen awan merah pada bagian punggung.

"-ra, Gaara. Hoi, kenapa kau melamun, hah? Lihat, yang lain sudah datang," suara Kiba menyadarkan Gaara dari lamunannya, pemuda Inuzuka itu tampak menunjuk ke arah pintu utama. Di sana sudah ada pasangan yang menyita perhatian para tamu, seorang pemuda beriris sehitam jelaga menggandeng gadis berambut bubble gum, satu kata untuk mereka, mempesona. Di samping pemuda itu masih ada pemuda berambut nanas yang tampak malas-malasan dan satu pasangan lagi yang tak pernah absen dari acara Konoha Shadow, Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten.

"Untunglah kalian segera datang, aku sudah bosan hanya melihat Gaara melamun."

"Melamun? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan acara ini?," tanya Shikamaru tampak tak berminat, seolah pertanyaannya hanya sekadar formalitas belaka.

"…"

"Memangnya acara apa ini?," tanya Tenten tak mengerti, ia hanya diberi tahu Neji bahwa Gaara mengundang Konoha Shadow ke kediaman Sabaku.

"Pertunangan, tradisi turun temurun keluarga Sabaku."

"Eh, tradisi? Kenapa zaman sekarang masih ada yang seperti itu?," tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Keluarga terhormat selalu punya cara tersendiri, Sakura. Keluarga Sabaku selalu menjodohkan anak bungsu mereka saat berumur 18 tahun, yah hanya itu yang ku tahu."

"Yang dikatakan Neji benar, dalam keluarga besar seperti Sabaku atau Uchiha selalu ada tradisi tertentu. Mungkin mereka ingin menjaga keturunannya, tapi melakukan hal seperti itu benar-benar merepotkan," tambah Shikmaru.

Yang mereka katakan memang benar, keluarga Sabaku memang memiliki tradisi untuk menjodohkan anak bungsu mereka dengan keluarga pilihan orang tua. Sejujurnya Gaara juga menganggap hal ini ada sesuatu yang kolot, kenapa masih ada acara perjodohan di saat semua orang bebas menentukan pilihan hidupnya masing-masing? Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri saat ini juga.

"Itu Naruto," kata Shikamaru. Pemuda berambut blonde super berisik tampak bersama dua orang wanita, sama-sama cantik dan berambut panjang, hanya bedanya yang satu memiliki surai berwarna merah sementara yang satunya lagi berwarna indigo. Iris lavender milik Neji tampak memandang tajam pada gadis yang memiliki iris sewarna dengan dirinya, Hinata benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya kemarin.

"Apa ibumu sudah tahu soal Hinata-chan? Kalian berangkat bersama?," serbu Kiba pada Naruto, sepertinya pemuda Inuzuka itu memiliki bakat menjadi seorang wartawan gossip.

"Ah, itu…. Sebenarnya begini."

**Flashback mode on**

"Ki-kita mau ke mana Na-naruto-kun?," suara bervolume rendah milik Hinata mencoba bersaing dengan derum mesin ferrari yang sedang dikemudikan oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uhm, aku juga sedang bingung kita akan ke mana. Tapi kau tenang saja Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang aneh-aneh."

Sosok berambut pirang yang tengah serius mengemudi itu sebenarnya juga bingung kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengajak Hinata pergi padahal gadis itu sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di apartemen yang baru dibelinya. Ya, adik Hyuuga Neji itu sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menetap di Konoha, jadilah ia membeli apartemen kecil yang sewanya cukup murah dengan uang tabungannya. Hinata menolak segala bantuan dari Naruto, alasannya simple, ia ingin mandiri.

"Apa sebaiknya aku kembali saja? Lagi pula belum tentu dia mau ku ajak ke undangan Gaara. Haaaah, kenapa mengajak seorang gadis begitu rumit?," pikir Naruto.

Sepasang iris blue sapphire miliknya melirik singkat pada spion mobilnya, kedua iris sewarna samudra itu terbelalak kala mengenali salah satu mobil yang tengah mengantri di belakangnya, menanti lampu berubah menjadi hijau lagi. Sebuah mobil berwarna silver dengan strip merah di bagian bempernya, ia hafal betul mobil itu apa lagi dengan plat nomor yang terpasang apik pada bagian depan mobil.

"Gawat, kenapa dia ada di sini? Jangan-jangan aku diikuti?," Naruto mulai meracau, keringat di pelipisnya meluncur bebas melewati wajah pemuda Uzumaki itu padahal AC dalam mobilnya sudah dinyalakan. Tentu saja perubahan raut wajah serta tingkah Naruto yang aneh membuat Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Na-naruto-kun kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Ah, Eh, Uhm, Hinata-chan, bisakah kau berpegangan yang erat dan kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu?," tanya Naruto pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia tak ingin 'dia' bertemu dengan Hinata, ia masih belum siap dengan kemngkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Dalam hitungan detik, lampu lalu lintas yang ada di pinggir jalan berubah menjadi hijau, menjadi tanda bagi Naruto untuk segera tancap gas meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang. Ulahnya itu membuat gadis berambut indigo itu sedikit terhempas ke jok yang ia duduki, gadis itu menatap penuh tanya sekaligus tatapan horror pada Naruto. Tangan Hinata segera mencari pegangan, berjaga-jaga atas aksi kebut-kebutan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Se-sebenarnya a-apa yang terjadi Na-naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang Hinata-chan, yang jelas sekarang kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin."

Naruto mulai menambah kecepatannya, menyalip sebanyak mungkin mobil untuk memperlebar jarak dengan mobil milik 'dia'. Dalam hitungan detik ia memutar stir mobilnya mengarahkan mobil yang ia tumpangi ke sebuah jalan yang cukup sepi, berharap mobil milik 'dia' tertinggal di belakang dan kehilangan jejak. Sesekali pemuda berambut pirang itu melirik gadis yang ada di sebelahnya dari ekor matanya, gadis itu tampak tengah mengatur nafas karena terlalu kaget dengan aksinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan? Kita akan segera sampai di apartemenmu," janji Naruto.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Na-naruto-kun."

"Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Apa ada yang memberi tahunya? Atau memang ada yang memberi tahunya? Aku belum siap jika 'dia' bertemu Hinata-chan," pikir Naruto.

Tinggal satu belokan lagi dan mereka akan sampai di apartemen Hinata, keringat masih saja mengalir dari pelipis Naruto membuat gadis yang ada di sebelahnya kembali melirik dengan tatapan cemas. Hinata tentu saja heran dengan sikap Naruto, pemuda itu seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu padahal ketika menghadapi Dark Otto beberapa hari yang lalu sorot mata Naruto seperti tak mengenal rasa takut. Mungkinkah mereka sedang dikejar musuh Konoha Shadow? Atau pemuda itu takut kekasihnya memergoki mereka berdua tengah bersama? Ah, pemikirannya yang terakhir justru membuat hati gadis itu sakit sendiri.

"Ckit," suara rem yang terlalu dalam diinjak membuat Hinata kembali dari berbagai dugaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya. Rupanya mobil yang dikendarai Naruto sudah berada di depan apartemennya, pemuda itu tampak tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Perasaan Hinata makin kacau, mungkinkah dugaannya tadi benar? Benarkah Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih?

"Na-naruto-kun, se-sebenarnya kau kenapa?," tanya Hinata yang telah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bertanya. Tak peduli apa yang akan Naruto katakan, meskipun nantinya dia akan tersakiti jika kecurigaannya benar.

"Haaah, sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar, Hinata-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bertemu dengan 'dia'."

"Di-dia? Siapa itu ?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, rasanya ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi. 'Dia' sudah seperti hantu bagi pemuda itu, selalu mengikutinya secara tiba-tiba dan akan muncul secara tak terduga. Apa lagi pemuda itu juga tak ingin gadis itu bertemu dengan 'dia'. Entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk, kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?

"Si-siapa itu Naruto-kun? Katakan saja," desak Hinata tapi pemuda itu justru kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Iris blue sapphire miliknya membelalak kala mendapati sosok wanita berambut merah panjang tengah bersandar pada bemper mobil BMW berwarna silver. Mulut Naruto membuka dan menutup layaknya ikan yang berada di daratan kala melihat sosok wanita itu melangkah mendekati mobilnya.

"Apa main petak umpetnya sudah selesai? Naruto-kun?"

"Kaa-san?"

**Flashback off.**

"Begitulah, Kaa-san langsung menyuruhku membawa Hinata-chan ke salon langganannya jadi kami berangkat bersama," tutup Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi, ibumu mengira Hinata adalah kekasihmu? Kasihan sekali dia bersama orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu Teme? Aku tidak bodoh tahu!," elak Naruto yang tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian, kekanakan sekali," Neji membuka suaranya. Tatapan tajamnya masih saja terarah pada Hinata, ia masih belum bisa menerima gadis itu berada di antara sahabat-sahabatnya. Sekalipun Hinata sudah memutuskan tinggal di Konoha, ia akan tetap membuat gadis itu kembali ke Sunagakure, apa pun caranya.

"Bagaimana kabar Nii-san dan Tenten-chan?"

"Bukan urusanmu," ketus Neji yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih. Sayangnya gadis bercepol dua itu justru tak menyuguhkan senyum favorit Neji, gadis itu justru mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal sambil menatap tajam pada Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kembali menghela nafas, ia cukup heran bagaimana bisa gadisnya itu cepat akrab dengan Hinata padahal seingatnya mereka baru bertemu satu kali.

"Kau tidak usah mendengarkannya, Hinata-chan. Kabar kami baik, uhmm, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih tinggal di rumah Konoha Shadow?"

Senyum Hinata kembali tersaji di wajah ayunya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kekasih kakaknya itu,"Aku tinggal di apartemen, aku tidak ingin merepotkan Naruto-kun dan Konoha Shadow."

"Sudah ku katakan berulang kali lebih baik kau pulang saja, tidak ada gunanya kau berada di sini."

"Neji, bisakah kau bicara lebih sopan? Walaupun ada masalah diantara kalian tapi Hinata-chan juga seorang wanita, bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita?," geram Tenten pada kekasihnya itu. Iris lavender Hinata menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan khawatir, ia tidak ingin Neji dan Tenten bertengkar hanya karena keberadaannya.

"A-aku pergi dulu," pamit Hinata pada gerombolan Konoha Shadow. Sementara pemuda blonde yang datang bersamanya menatap Neji tak suka, ia memang masih tidak menerima perlakuan Neji pada gadis itu. Baginya sikap Neji sungguh tidak masuk akal, apa alasan pemuda itu memperlakukan adiknya sendiri dengan buruk?

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu Uzumaki, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya? Ini bukan urusanmu," suara Neji yang datar kembali terdengar. Naruto hanya melengos mendengar kata-kata Neji, sekalipun ia tidak menyukai perlakuan Neji toh pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya, sampai kapan pun Neji adalah bagian dari hidupnya sekalipun mereka kini ada di jalan yang berseberangan.

.

.

.

Jauh dari Konoha Shadow yang tengah berkumpul, seorang pria berambut panjang dengan kaca mata membingkai wajahnya dan seorang pemuda berambut ebony tengah mengamati mereka. Segelas wine tampak berada di tangan si pria sementara pemuda di sebelahnya tampak memandang datar ke arah pemuda blondie yang tengah tertawa lepas bersama seorang pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?," si pemuda buka suara sambil menampilkan senyuman yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Pria di sebelahnya tampak mendecih sekilas, memandang pemuda berambut ebony itu dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Harusnya kau sudah tahu alasannya, Sai. Untuk apa bertanya lagi?"

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele, Kabuto. Katakan saja apa rencananya," balas pemuda yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Baginya senyuman adalah sebuah topeng untuk menyenangkan orang lain, membuat orang lain memandangnya sebagai sosok yang ramah dan menjadi sosok yang baik-baik di mata publik. Semua itu adalah bagian dari hidupnya, sekalipun ia muak dengan segala kepura-puraan ini toh ia tetap tak bisa keluar dari jeratan kepalsuan.

"Sederhana saja Tuan muda Shimura, Kakekmu memberimu tugas untuk mendekati mereka," balas Kabuto sambil menunjuk enam pemuda yang tengah berkumpul. Sai memincingkan matanya ke arah Konoha Shadow, fokusnya adalah pemuda beriris sapphire yang tengah sibuk bicara. Ia mendecih pelan kala mengingat kata-kata Naruto,' Dengar ya, akan ku tunjukkan kalau ikatan itu bukan untuk orang-orang bodoh!'

Semua hal tentang persahabatan menurutnya hanya omong kosong, bagi pemuda bermarga Shimura itu persahabatan hanyalah hal tak berguna yang dilakukan orang-orang bodoh. Yang ia tahu sahabat tak lebih dari seorang penipu ulung yang hobi mempermainkan perasaan, yang ia tahu sahabat adalah orang yang meninggalkannya ketika ia membutuhkan. Ia tak percaya dengan ikatan yang dikatakan Naruto, semua ikatan akan putus dihadapan uang yang berlimpah itulah yang ia percayai. Bagi seorang Shimura Sai, sahabat adalah seseorang yang munafik.

"Kau hanya perlu mendekati tiga orang, sisanya hanya sampah."

"Aku menolaknya," jawab Sai cepat, dari awal ia tak ingin terlibat dengan orang-orang semacam Naruto atau Konoha Shadow.

Pria bernama Kabuto itu menggoyangkan pelan gelas wine yang ada ditangannya, menghirup aroma minuman beralkohol itu sebelum meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Jika dilihat lebih dekat akan tampak seringai tipis seolah meremehkan sosok disebelahnya, seolah Sai harus mengikuti perintahnya atau pemuda itu akan celaka.

"Jika kau menolaknya, ku pastikan gadis pirang itu akan mendapatkan masalah dengan kakekmu, Shimura Danzo," ancaman yang keluar dari mulut Kabuto sukses membuat pemuda beriris kelam itu beridiri membeku di tempat. Harusnya Sai lebih berhati-hati lagi saat menghadapi Kabuto, pria berkaca mata itu tahu kartu as yang bisa membuatnya menurut. Sementara Sai masih diam di tempatnya, Yakushi Kabuto justru menyeringai makin lebar. Sebentar lagi Konoha Shadow akan hancur ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam semuanya, malam ini adalah malam yang membahagiakan bagi keluarga Sabaku. Putra bungsu kami akan bertunangan dengan putri dari keluarga Hirano, Hirano Matsuri," suara kepala keluarga Sabaku membuat seluruh mata di ruangan yang luas itu menoleh ke arahnya. Di samping pria itu ada sesosok gadis berambut cokelat sebahu dengan iris berwarna hitam, gadis itu menatap pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' yang ada di dahinya. Seolah kode baginya, Gaara melangkah meninggalkan para sahabatnya mengambil tempat di samping sang ayah. Di dekatnya sudah ada seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan miliknya, pemuda itu tampak memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"Nikmatilah selagi masih bisa Gaara, sebelum kau akan hancur karena gadis itu," bisiknya tepat ditelinga Gaara.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasori? Matsuri tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita."

"Tentu saja ada, dia adalah kunci untuk menghancurkanmu. Kita lihat saja nanti," balas Sasori. Gaara tahu perkataan kakaknya itu tidaklah main-main, sekalipun Sasori selalu menjauhinya Gaara cukup tahu bagaimana perangai kakak tertuanya itu. Sasori adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa ditebak tapi jika dia sudah memiliki keinginan maka keinginannya akan terwujud apa pun caranya.

Melalui ekor matanya Gaara melihat calon tunangannya itu melemparkan senyuman manis pada pemuda beriris hazel di sebelahnya. Matsuri tak pernah berubah, sejak dulu Gaaa sudah tahu bahwa Matsuri menyukai orang lain. Ya, Gaara dan Matsuri memang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, hal itu juga yang membuat kedua orang tua mereka sepakat untuk menjodohkan keduanya.

**Gaara POV**

Dari dulu aku sudah tahu semuanya akan seperti ini pada akhirnya. Sejak Sasori menolak kehadiranku dan tak pernah mengakuiku sebagai adiknya, aku tahu suatu saat dia akan bertindak lebih. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan memasukkan gadis itu dalam masalah ini. Matsuri, seharusnya pertunangan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mencintaiku, yang ada di hatimu adalah orang lain, entah siapa itu. Kau tahu, kadang semua itu membuatku merasa bahwa Kami-sama tidak adil, membuatku kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu, membuat kakakku begitu membenciku dan membuatmu terasa jauh untuk ku gapai.

"Silahkan saling bertukar cincin," suara Tou-san membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata. Di depan ku sudah ada sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru gelap yang berisi sepasang cincin berwarna putih.

Rasanya semua gerakanku seperti robot, kaku, bahkan tak ada senyuman yang bisa ku tampilkan saat aku memasangkan cincin ke jari manisnya. Gadis dihadapanku sepertinya lebih pandai berakting, ia bahkan sempat tersenyum manis padaku sebelum memasangkan cincin pada jari manisku. Aku tahu senyuman itu palsu, dia tak pernah menginginkan pertunangan ini. Di dalam hatinya sudah terisi sosok lain yang tak ku ketahui, tidak akan pernah ada ruang untukku. Selamanya aku hanya akan menjadi seorang teman kecil, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

"Hei Matsuri, apakah pertunangan ini adalah sebuah penjara? Atau takdir yang mengikat kita?," tanyaku lirih ketika jarak antara kami mulai menipis. Semua ini bagian dari tradisi keluarga Sabaku, mencium pasangannya setelah saling bertukar cincin.

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana jika kita buktikan nanti?," balasnya lirih tapi aku bisa melihat sorot kesedihan pada sepasang matanya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menipuku Matsuri, sekalipun senyuman manis yang kau berikan aku tahu kau sebenarnya tak pernah bahagia.

Bibirku mengecap rasa manis bibirnya yang lembut, sedikit melumatnya sementara tanganku bertahan pada pinggangnya. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai bibirku, dia pasti sudah menangis. Kami-sama, kenapa Kau memberiku hidup seperti ini?

**Normal POV**

"Kau tampak tidak senang," sebuah suara baritone membuat pemuda beriris jade yang tengah menatap datar gelapnya malam menoleh. Iris jadenya menatap tak suka sosok berambut gelap dihadapannya, sejak kapan sosok itu ada di sebelahnya?

"….."

"Kau tahu, kau beruntung bisa bersanding dengan gadis yang kau cintai."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet, Uchiha?," tanya Gaara sarkastis meniru gaya Sasuke, rasanya ia benar-benar malas membahas masalah pertunangannya. Terlebih lagi membicarakannya dengan putra bungsu Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Heh, justru aku yang ingin bertanya sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis seperti ini?"

Gaara mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, ia heran kenapa pemuda itu jadi banyak berbicara? Apakah Sasuke baru saja terbentur? Atau pemuda itu tersengat listrik sehingga out character?

"Jangan terlalu sok tahu, siapa yang bilang aku mencintainya?"

"Kau lupa aku sudah mengenalmu berapa lama? Atau kau terlalu bodoh sama seperti si Baka Dobe?," tanya Sasuke sarkastis sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda blonde yang tengah melahap semangkuk ramen dengan semangat. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu kembali mendengus kesal, ia lupa bahwa Sasuke sudah mengenalnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun terlebih lagi pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu adalah salah satu jenius di KISHS selain Nara Shikamaru.

"Apa kau tahu Sasuke? Aku selalu iri padamu bahkan sekarang aku juga iri." Kata-kata Gaara membuat Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya, bungsu Uchiha itu tak pernah menyangka pemuda seperti Gaara bisa iri padanya. Bukankah mereka sama-sama populer? Sama-sama ditakuti? Juga sama-sama putra pengusaha kaya raya. Lalu, apa lagi yang membuat bungsu Sabaku itu iri padanya?

"Kau memiliki kakak yang sangat menyayangimu, selalu menjagamu dan selalu berada di sisimu. Sekarang kau bahkan memiliki seorang gadis yang cantik di sampingmu. Kau benar-benar beruntung Uchiha," jelas Gaara.

Onyx milik Sasuke mengamati sepasang jade dihadapannya, mencoba mencari kejujuran dari mata sahabat merahnya. Jujur saja ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan kata-kata Gaara, selama delapan belas tahun mengenalnya belum pernah Sasuke mendapati Gaara seperti ini. Apakah pertunangannya dengan Matsuri membawa efek seperti ini?

"Ada yang salah dengan semua kata-katamu. Pertama, kakakku adalah orang paling bodoh. Kedua, dia belum menjadi milikku, Sabaku," jelas Sasuke. Gaara tahu kata-kata pemuda itu tentang Itachi adalah bentuk kasih sayang seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada sang kakak, sekalipun Sasuke selalu mengatai kakaknya baka sebenarnya pemuda itu selalu menyayangi Itachi.

"Paling tidak kau punya orang-orang yang menganggapmu ada."

Bungsu Uchiha itu justru menyeringai mendengar ucapan Gaara, tentu saja hal itu membuat Gaara mengeriyitkan alis. Pemuda beriris jade itu bingung dengan seringai Sasuke.

"Kau melupakan kami, Sabaku no Gaara."

.

.

.

TBC

Oke, kali ini TBC dengan sangat gaje sekali, gomen ne m(_ _)m. Hmmm, bingung mau ngomong apa #ini orang nggak jelas banget sih. Berhubung saya liat kotak review dan traficnya nggak sejalan, jadi author akan up date kalo reviewnya memadai. Ini juga karena kesibukan buat persiapan masuk kuliah dan UN #sok curhat nih. Jadi, kalau reviewnya dikit up date nya akan lama kalo banyak bakal up date cepet kok ^^. Oh iya, apa konfliknya udah kerasa atau kurang muncul? Silahkan protes pada author jika ceritanya kurang berkenan biar bisa lebih diperbaiki lagi XD. Yosh, sampai jumpa chap depan semuanya (^^)/

.

.

.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

By Cherry aoi

Discalimer : Sampai kapanpun Naruto cuma punya **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rated : T

Pair : NH, SS, NT, GM, SI and other pairs.

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC, aneh

Summary : Ucapkan sumpah kalian dan tanamkan baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak akan kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian

.

.

.

Enjoy~

Chapter 8

Rinai hujan jatuh dari mega yang menggantung di langit, titik-titik air jatuh terjun bebas dari singgasana mereka di awan. Tak ada yang menahan mereka, tidak gravitasi tidak juga benda-benda yang ada di permukaan bumi. Beberapa sosok berseragam KISHS tampak berlari-lari kecil mencari tempat berteduh, salah satunya adalah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menuju tempat pemberhentian bus untuk sekadar berteduh. Gadis itu merapikan blazernya yang sempat berantakan, menyingkirkan beberapa bulir air yang menempel. Iris aquamarinenya menatap sekeliling, sudah ada beberapa orang yang mendahuluinya berteduh di tempat itu. Ada beberapa siswa KISHS seperti dirinya, ada pula sepasang kakek nenek yang tengah bercengkerama dan sepasang kekasih yang tampak tertawa bahagia.

Ah, sepasang kekasih. Gadis itu selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan ia akan merasakan cinta seperti sepasang kekasih itu? Kapan ia akan mendapatkan pemuda yang tulus mencintainya. Sayangnya sampai sekarang ia belum mendapatkan jawabannya, bahkan ia merasa tak pantas mencintai orang lain, tidak pantas juga memiliki sahabat seperti Haruno Sakura. Gadis beriris aquamarine itu menghela nafas panjang, ia benar-benar merasa kotor dan tak pantas lagi bertemu Sakura.

"Ada yang bilang tidak baik menghela nafas di pagi hari," sebuah suara laki-laki menyadarkan gadis itu, membuatnya mendongak mendapati seorang pemuda berambut ebony tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ah, Shimura-senpai."

"Panggil Sai saja dan aku akan memanggilmu Ino, bagaimana?," tawar si pemuda.

"Baiklah, kenapa senpai ada di sini? Bukankah senpai biasanya berangkat dengan mobil?." Tentu saja Ino beran seorang pemuda seperti Sai yang selalu membawa mobil mewahnya ke sekolah tiba-tiba ada di halte bus dan mengajaknya bicara. Ia tahu pemuda itu sudah menolongnya beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Konoha Shadow tapi mereka belum pernah bicara berdua seperti saat ini.

"Hanya ingin ganti suasan, lagi pula aku jadi punya model baru untuk lukisanku."

"Model? Siapa? Pasti cantik," komentar Ino sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kau."

**Ino POV**

"Kau."

Apa? Apa pemuda ini tidak salah bicara? Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi model lukisannya? Padahal setahuku dia adalah pelukis muda yang berbakat, jangan heran bila aku tahu semua tentang pemuda ini. Dia adalah putra tunggal dari clientku. Ah, client, mengingat itu hanya membuatku merasa semakin tak berguna dan tak pantas hidup di dunia ini.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah banyak gadis cantik lain? Senpai bahkan bisa melukis model ternama."

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil masih memasang tampang penuh senyumnya, ia selalu seperti itu memasang senyuman yang entah apa artinya. Aku tidak tahu topeng apa yang dipakainya, entah itu senyum tulus atau senyum palsu seperti yang biasa ku tampilkan ketika berhadapan dengan para clientku. Sekalipun aku sudah terbiasa tersenyum palsu, aku masih belum bisa membedakan mana senyuman yang penuh dengan ketulusan dan mana senyuman yang menyimpan kepalsuan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau, lagi pula lukisan dari hati akan lebih indah dari pada melukis para model kelas atas," balasnya lagi.

"…"

Apakah semua pria seperti para clientku? Bermulut manis dengan segala pujian yang ia lemparkan tapi ketika sudah mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau, mulut manis itu berubah menjadi pedang tajam yang siap mengiris hati. Apakah pemuda di depanku ini juga sama?

"Sepertinya senpai pandai bicara manis," kataku padanya. Ingin tahu apakah senpai yang suka tersenyum ini juga sama seperti lelaki lain yang pernah ku temui.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"Ino!," sebuah suara yang cukup familiar ditelingaku menghentikan obrolan kami, tak jauh dari halte bus tempatku berada sebuah mobil mewah tampak menepi. Sosok berambut merah muda sebahu keluar dari pintu depan, senyuman terkembang dari bibirnya. Sakura. Rasanya aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang ku lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sudah memanfaatkaannya, aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik.

"Mau ikut bersama kami? Sasuke-senpai pasti akan mengijinkan," bujuknya padaku tanpa basa-basi, dasar si forehead ini selalu saja begitu.

"Tidak perlu Sakura, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dan Sasuke-senpai," tolakku halus.

"Apa maksudmu Pig, kau tidak mengganggu. Lagi pula aku berangkat bersamanya karena pekerjaan. Pe-ker-ja-an! Ingat itu!"

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura, benar-benar lucu. Lihat, bahkan dia masih sempat merona meskipun berkata seperti itu, kau mudah sekali ditebak forehead. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan pemuda Uchiha itu tapi sepertinya dia berhasil membuatmu tampak salah tingkah di depanku. Ku rasa itu kemajuan yang bagus untukmu sebagai seorang wanita, Sakura.

"Dia akan berangkat denganku, sebaiknya kau duluan saja," tentu saja bukan aku yang mengatakannya, pemuda di sebelahku yang menolak tawaran Sakura.

"Err, Shimura-senpai benar Sakura. Aku akan berangkat bersamanya, lebih baik kau berangkat dengan Sasuke-senpai."

Ku rasa aku sudah berhutang budi pada senpai yang suka tersenyum ini.

**Normal POV**

"Baiklah, tolong jaga Ino ya, Shimura-senpai. Jaa ne," kata Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan pada sepasang manusia berbeda gender yang masih betah berdiri menunggu hujan.

"Sepertinya bus kita sudah datang."

Iris aquamarine itu menatap bus yang semakin mendekat dan pemuda di sampingnya bergantian, ia masih kurang yakin senpainya itu mau berdesakan dalam bus seperti dirinya. Rasa ragunya itu masih bercampur dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bersemayam dalam otaknya, mengapa Sai mau berangkat bersamanya? Ia juga menyimpan kecurigaan mengingat Sai adalah cucu dari clientnya. Apakah pemuda itu tahu pekerjaannya? Dalam hati gadis itu berdoa agar seniornya itu tak mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya sama seperti Sakura yang tetap tak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya.

"Sebenatnya aku masih heran kenapa senpai mau repot-repot naik bus seperti ini, lihat senpai jadi berdiri bersamaku," tanya Ino ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam bus yang sudah penuh sesak dengan para penumpang. Mereka berdua terhimpit di samping pintu masuk, gadis beriris aquamarine itu berhadapan dengan Sai yang melindunginya dari desakan para penumpang lain.

"Ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?," tawar Sai yang masih saja memamerkan senyumannya. Gadis itu memutar matanya bosan, pertanyaan itu terlalu retoris. Bahkan seorang anak sekolah dasar pasti memilih jawaban yang jujur, apa lagi dia yang sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika alasanku karena ingin melindungimu?"

"…."

"Senpai bohong kan?," tanya Ino setelah terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna kata-kata seorang Shimura Sai. Rasanya otaknya masih belum bisa menerima jawaban dari pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya, mustahil membayangkan seorang pemuda mau melindunginya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, apakah aku hanya berbohong atau berkata jujur."

.

.

.

Sinar matahari terhalang dinding tinggi yang terpasang mengelilingi bangunan mewah yang tepat berada di tengah, membuat daerah itu terisi oleh bayangan hitam hanya hamparan tanah yang menjadi pusat bangunan yang tersinari matahari pagi. Sesekali awan yang mendiami langit menutupi sang surya, membuat para manusia di bawah sana semakin tak mendapat sinar matahari. Gerombolan siswa KISHS tampak mengelilingi salah satu lapangan, mereka berdesakan di pinggir lapangan seolah menanti sesuatu yang menarik.

"Hei, hei lihat itu. Mereka sangat keren."

"Siapa mereka? Apa mereka murid baru?"

"Kyaaa, mereka sangat tampan."

Teriakan-teriakan menggema di lapangan basket milik Konoha International Senior High School, decakan kagum ditujukan pada sosok-sosok yang tengah unjuk kebolehannya dalam bermain basket. Berbanding terbalik dengan tiga pemuda pemuda yang menatap datar ke arah kerumunan itu, memandang dari jauh tanpa berminat mendekat.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?," tanya salah satu di antara mereka.

"Entahlah, Neji. Ku rasa hanya hal yang merepotkan," balas Shikamaru sambil menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah, sudah hampir bel tanda masuk tapi tiga orang sahabatnya belum juga muncul.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu Sasuke? Ekspresimu agak aneh."

"Hn, tidak. Hanya saja firasatku buruk," jawab Sasuke sekenanya, pemuda raven itu sedikit heran dengan kehadiran Hyuuga Neji yang biasanya menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan mulai jarang berkumpul dengan Konoha Shadow. Terlebih lagi kehadiran Hinata di sekitar mereka membuat Neji makin menjauh saja dari para sahabatnya.

"Ku rasa kau yang agak aneh, Neji. Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin sering menghilang, sebenarnya ada apa?," kali ini Shikamaru yang angkat bicara. Pemuda berambut nanas yang dikenal sebagai pemuda jenius itu sepertinya sudah lebih dulu mengutarakan kecurigaannya dari pada Sasuke.

"….."

Lidah pemuda itu terasa kelu kala ingin menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, bukan keinginannya jarang berkumpul bersama para sahabatnya. Selain karena ingin menjauhi adiknya yang selalu bersama dengan Naruto, masih ada alasan lain yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu. Alasan yang lebih kuat dari kehadiran Hinata dan ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada sahabatnya itu. Tidak sekarang. Ia belum siap jika hal itu terbongkar saat ini, meskipun ia tak menyesal telah mengambil keputusan seperti itu.

"Yo, semua apa kabar?!," sapa sebuah suara cempreng yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu menoleh. Sesosok durian berjalan tampak memamerkan senyuman lima jari miliknya, tak ada gadis pemalu yang biasanya sering mengekorinya.

Sedikit banyak hal itu membuat hati Neji lega. Tidak, dia bukannya menyukai Naruto, maaf saja ia masih normal dengan lebih memilih Tenten. Hanya saja melihat sahabatnya bersama orang yang ada dibencinya membuat Neji seakan merasa terasingkan. Ia seperti berada di antara orang asing ketika para sahabatnya bersama Hinata. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah gadis itu, Neji sendirilah yang menghindari kontak dengan Hinata. Itu artinya selama Hinata ada dalam lingkungan Konoha Shadow, pemuda beriris lavender itu lebih menjaga jarak dengan para sahabatnya.

"Kau hampir terlambat, dobe."

"Hehehehe, tadi aku ingin menjemput Hinata-chan tapi dia tidak ada jadi aku agak terlambat. Hei, ada apa itu?," tanya Naruto kala pemuda itu melihat gerombolan manusia yang memakai seragam KISHS mengelilingi lapangan basket tempat mereka biasa bermain.

"Entahlah, saat aku datang mereka sudah seperti itu. Apakah kita harus memeriksa?"

"Tapi Kiba dan Gaara belum datang," Neji menyela perkataan Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas itu menguap bosan kemudia merogoh saku celananya. Ia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu yang penting. Ketika tangannya terangkat sebuah kartu tampak terambil, tulisan The hangerd man tertera pada kartu itu. Alis Shikamaru mengeriyit saat mencoba mengingat apa arti kartu yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?," sebuah suara datar membuat pemuda nanas itu menoleh. Dihadapannya sudah ada dua orang pemuda dengan tampilan yang berbeda, Gaara dengan seragamnya yang rapi dan Kiba yang memakai seragam dengan dua kancing tetras yang terbuka menampilkan t-shirt yang ia kenakan. Di sebelah Kiba sudah ada seekor anjing putih yang cukup besar, mengherankan memang seekor anjing milik siswa bisa keluar masuk dengan bebas di sekolah elit seperti KISHS tapi lain ceritanya bila si pemilik anjing adalah putra salah satu donatur terbesar di sekolah itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana."

Seolah menyadari kehadiran member Konoha Shadow, gerombolan siswa itu mulai menyingkir memberi jalan bagi enam orang pemuda itu. Sorot mata mereka sarat akan rasa takut bercampur dengan kekaguman, tak hanya itu beberapa suara jeritan siswa perempuan yang meneriakkan nama mereka. Uzumaki Naruto yang ada di depan tampak sesekali tersenyum ramah pada beberapa siswa, pemuda itu memang dikenal sebagai sosok ceria di Konoha Shadow tapi jelas tak menutupi fakta bahwa ia adalah ujung tombak geng yang disegani di Konoha.

Iris blue sapphire milik Naruto tampak melebar kala mendapati pemandangan tak biasa di lapangan basket, delapan orang pemuda berjaket awan merah tampak tengah unjuk kebolehan mereka dalam bermain basket. Tentu saja Naruto dan Konoha Shadow tahu siapa mereka, Akatsuki. Salah satu geng senior yang ada di Konoha. Tak hanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Akatsuki, Sasuke dan Gaara juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana geng kakak mereka –yang seharusnya sudah lulus- justru ada di tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu.

"Kenapa mereka ada di sini?," tanya Kiba penuh penekananan, ia tak terlalu suka dengan Akatsuki sekalipun salah satu dari mereka adalah calon kakak iparnya. Sasuke hanya menggendikkan bahu, tak terlalu tertarik untuk menjawab sementara Neji justru melangkah ke depan, di samping Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?," pertanyaan Neji membuat aktivitas para pemuda berjaket awan merah itu terhenti, seringai terpasang di wajah mereka kala menyadari siapa yang bertanya. Atmosfer di sekitar mereka kini berubah mencekam membuat para siswa lainnya lebih memilih mundur seolah sudah mencium bahaya.

"Kami alumni sekolah ini, tentu saja bebas datang kapan saja."

Naruto menatap pemuda berambut orange dihadapannya itu, terasa ganjil melihat Akatsuki di KISHS padahal tidak semua anggotanya adalah lulusan sekolah itu. Beberapa nama seperti Hidan, Kakuzu dan Deidara adalah lulusan dari Kumogakure Senior High School, sedangkang Sasori adalah jebolan Sekolah Putra Sunagakure. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik kedatangan para senior dan Shikamaru bisa merasakan kartu yang ia ambil tadi ada hubungannya dengan kehadiran senior yang menurutnya merepotkan.

"Tenang saja, kami bukan seperti penantang kalian. Kami hanya ingin memberikan salam pada junior kami. Lagi pula kami sudah mendengar kejadian di Lembah akhir antara kalian dan Dark Otto," tambah Pain.

Tentu saja mereka tahu, berita semacam itu sudah pasti akan menyebar dengan cepat layaknya jamur di musim penghujan. Di kalangan geng yang tersebar di negara Hi, terutama di Konoha sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa mereka saling mengawasi pergerakan satu sama lain. Tentu saja Konoha Shadow menjadi salah satu geng yang mendapat pengawasan ketat dari para geng senior seperti Akatsuki.

"Baiklah, ku rasa salam perkenalannya cukup. Sebaiknya kita segera ke ruangan Tsunade-sama." Para pemuda berjaket awan merah itu segera mengekor sang leader yang sudah lebih dulu pergi bersama seorang wanita berambut biru, beberapa pasang mata menatap anak-anak Konoha Shadow dengan tatapan meremehkan. Bahkan Deidara dengan sengaja menabrak bahu tegap milik Neji, memancing kilatan amarah dari mata Kiba.

Bukan hal yang mengherankan melihat pemandangan seperti ini, selama ini kedua geng itu memang tak pernah berada dalam satu jalan. Jika Konoha Shadow cenderung mengabaikan geng lain yang menantang mereka, kebalikannya Akatsuki justru lebih suka menerimanya. Semasa masih bersekolah di KISHS, Akatsuki masuk daftar teratas black list para guru berbeda dengan Konoha Shadow yang masih tergolong sebagai 'anak baik' di kalangan geng yang ada di Konoha. Hampir semua guru angkat tangan menghadapi sepak terjang para pemuda itu, kadang ada orang-orang yang tak habis pikir bagaimana pemuda dengan penuh bakat seperti Akatsuki justru memilih menjadi bagian dari dunia geng.

"Ku dengar kau membawa seorang gadis bersamamu, Otouto. Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik," bisik Itachi kala ia melewati adiknya. Onyx milik Sasuke mengeras kala menyadari kata-kata kakaknya, bungsu Uchiha itu tak mengira Anikinya akan tahu sedetail itu. Sakura memang belum bertemu secara langsung dengan Itachi karena sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu sering mengurus bisnis keluarga di luar negeri. Gadis berambut musim semi itu hanya mengenal Itachi lewat foto-foto yang terpajang di mansion Uchiha dan Sasuke justru tak ingin Baka Anikinya mengenal Sakura, rasanya ia ingin menyimpan gadis itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Egois? Tentu saja jawabannya iya, egois adalah bagian dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya atau kau akan menyesal," ancam Sasuke dengan volume yang cukup untuk di dengar beberapa orang yang masih tersisa. Tentu saja kata-kata Sasuke tadi cukup membuat beberapa pasang mata mengerjap tak percaya, bahkan Naruto yang paling lama mengenal Sasuke hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya pada pendengarannya.

"Hahahaha, tenang saja Sasu-chan, aku sudah puas dengan yang ku miliki sekarang, lagi pula dia bisa menyuruh anjing-anjingnya untuk membunuhku jika aku melirik gadis lain."

Suara decihan samar-samar terdengar di telinga Itachi, pemuda itu tak menyangka adiknya akan seprotektif itu pada seorang gadis. Awalnya Itachi mengira gadis itu hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang bisa berada di samping Sasuke karena tuntutan balapan, tapi sepertinya semua dugaannya itu salah, gadis itu memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati adiknya. Sudut-sudut bibir Itachi terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman, akhirnya Sasuke memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hatinya.

"Mungkin saja dengan adanya gadis itu kau bisa lepas dari kenangan menyakitkan yang tak perlu kita ingat lagi," gumam Itachi pelan.

Sepeninggal Uchiha Itachi, sebagian anggota Konoha Shadow masih saja cengo atas ucapan Sasuke tadi. Benarkah pemuda berambut raven yang ada bersama mereka adalah Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal akan ketidak peduliannya pada gadis-gadis yang meneriaki namanya? Tangan Kiba terulur ke arah dahi Sasuke, pemuda itu mencoba memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke dengan membandingkannya dengan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Perlakuan Kiba itu membuat si bungsu Uchiha mendengus kesal sekaligus heran pada tingkah para sahabatnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar Sasuke? Rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar Sasuke mengancam kakaknya karena seorang gadis," komentar Kiba yang disetujui dengan empat orang lainnya.

"Baka!," umpat Sasuke entah pada sang kakak yang telah berlalu atau pada sahabatnya, pemuda beriris onyx itu segera meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih saja menatapnya seolah ia adalah alien dari luar angkasa.

.

.

.

Mereka tak menyadari ada sepasang onyx lainnya yang mengamati sedari tadi, bersembunyi di balik dinding koridor dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara Konoha Shadow dan Akatsuki. Si pemilik onyx mendesah lemah, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang tadi dipakainya sebagai tempat persembunyian. Sosok itu tak menyangka akan berurusan dengan Konoha Shadow, terlebih lagi ternyata geng itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Akatsuki.

"Jika bukan karena Ino, aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal ini," gumamnya pelan. Matanya kembali mengamati sekitar, memastikan bahwa seluruh anggota Konoha Shadow sudah pergi dan ia bisa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan aman.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi."

"Mau kemana kau, Shimura Sai?," sebuah suara menahan langkah Shimura Sai membuat pemuda itu membeku di tempat, bukankah tadi sudah tidak ada orang? Lalu suara siapa yang ada di belakangnya?

"Sudah ku duga memang ada yang mengintai kita, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau pelakunya adalah kau," suara lain membuat Sai menoleh. Onyxnya menangkap dua orang pemuda berambut cokelat, yang satu berambut panjang dan satunya lagi berambut pendek dan memiliki tato di kedua pipinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tetap setia memasang senyum andalannya, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ada apa Hyuuga-san? Inuzuka-san?"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Sai? Mengamati kami diam-diam dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami dengan Akatsuki," kali ini bukan Neji atau Kiba yang ambil suara melainkan seorang pemuda yang kehadirannya tak di sadari oleh Sai sejak tadi.

"Hanya ingin menjawab tawaranmu tempo hari, aku menerimanya."

.

.

.

TBC

Sebenernya nggak pengen up date sekarang tapi berhubung TUC saya dimundurin jadi up date aja deh ^^. Makasih buat semua yang udah mau meninggalkan jejak keberadaan kalian lewat review, makasih juga yang uda follow dan fave fic aneh saya. Silahkan sampaikan unek-unek, semua yang ngeganjel dihati kalian soal fic ini supaya saya bisa bebas dari ide yang mentok XD. Saya usahakan biar fic ini cepet selesai karena masih ada multichap lainnya #promosi, kalau mau bisa dibaca XD.

.

.

.

Last, **Review**?


	10. Chapter 10

**Our Story © Cherry aoi**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre : Friendship, Romance.

Rated : T

Pair : NH, SS, NT, GM, SI and other pairs.

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC, aneh

Summary : Ucapkan sumpah kalian dan tanamkan baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak akan kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian

.

.

.

Enjoy

Chapter 9

Beberapa pasang mata menatap takjub kala geng ternama di KISHS melalui koridor sekolah, bukan karena takut pada para anggotanya atau tengah mengangumi keindahan paras mereka. Tatapan takjub itu terarah pada satu sosok yang kini melengkapi Konoha Shadow menjadi tujuh orang, anggota baru, Shimura Sai. Dalam hati mereka pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa seorang siswa tingkat dua bergabung dengan Konoha Shadow yang notabene adalah siswa tingkat akhir? Bahkan sejujurnya para anggota Konoha Shadow sendiri tak mengerti alasan Naruto menerima pemuda pengumbar senyum itu dalam geng mereka.

**Flashback mode on**

"Hanya ingin menjawab tawaranmu tempo hari, aku menerimanya."

Dua pasang mata menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat, bingung dengan kata-kata Sai sementara Naruto tampak tengah mencoba mengingat apa yang pernah ia tawarkan pada si pucat itu. Pemuda bermarga Shimura itu bisa sedikit bernafas lega, kadang topeng senyumnya begitu membantu di saat-saat seperti ini. Setidaknya dia bisa menghindari kecurigaan Neji dan Kiba sekaligus mendekati Konoha Shadow, mungkin ini yang dinamakan sekali tepuk dua lalat jatuh.

"Ah, aku ingat! Tawaran untuk bergabung dengan kami kan?," suara toa milik Naruto menggema di tempat itu. Pernyataan Naruto jelas membuat kedua sahabatnya mengingat memori beberapa hari yang lalu kala Naruto bercerita bahwa ia mengajak Shimura Sai bergabung bersama mereka.

"Jadi, kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada Uzumaki-_san_ bahwa persahabatan hanyalah ikatan yang tak berguna," balas Sai sambil memasang senyum yang membuat matanya lebih menyipit dari biasanya. Hyuuga Neji kini paham apa yang membuat Juugo dan kawan-kawannya hobi memukul pemuda Shimura itu. Sai memang tipikal orang yang sulit ditebak, senyumannya bisa saja mengandung sejuta arti. Mungkin saja pemuda itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan senyumannya, mungkin sedang meremehkan atau bahkan mungkin tengah menahan luka saat memamerkan senyumannya itu.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu tentang persahabatan?," tanya Naruto yang kini menatap tajam si pengumbar senyum itu.

"Persahabatan hanyalah sampah."

Kedua mata Naruto melebar, rahangnya mengeras tapi anehnya pemuda itu masih bisa mengontrol emosinya berbeda dengan Kiba yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sai. Bagi tiga pemuda yang tergabung dalam Konoha Shadow, harga sebuah persahabatan bukanlah hal yang remeh. Mereka sudah mengenal apa itu persahabatan yang sebenarnya, persahabatan bukanlah sekedar ikatan biasa antar manusia. Bagi mereka persahabatanlah yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti sekarang ini,

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, kami akan membuktikan bahwa semua ucapanmu salah, Shimura Sai." Sorot mata Naruto kini menampakkan keseriusannya, ia tak akan membiarkan Shimura Sai tetap berada pada prinsipnya. Ia akan membuktikan pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu bahwa persahabatan adalah ikatan yang sanggup dibawa sampai ke neraka.

**Flash back mode off**

Shimura Sai masih saja tak mengerti alasan apa yang membuat enam pemuda yang berkepribadian bertolak belakang sama lain bisa menyatakan diri mereka satu dalam sebuah persahabatan. Dilihat sekilas jurang perbedaan di antara para anggota Konoha Shadow begitu besar, lihat saja Uchiha Sasuke yang kini tampak kesal dengan ulah Naruto dan Kiba yang tengah adu mulut. Dari dulu ia memang tak mengerti mengapa orang-orang suka mengumbar hal-hal semacam persahabatan padahal mereka jelas-jelas berbeda. Apa orang-orang ini juga munafik? Sama seperti orang-orang dari masa lalunya?

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Sejak tadi kau diam saja," tanya Naruto yang kini sudah duduk disebelah Sai, pemuda itu merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Sai.

"Aa, tidak. Aku hanya heran, kalian terlalu berbeda."

"Bebeda? Hahahahaha, apa yang kau maksud? Kita sama saja bukan, sama-sama manusia, apanya yang berbeda?," suara tawa Kiba membahana memenuhi kantin membuat beberapa pasang mata menengok ke arah pemuda Inuzuka itu. Tentu saja mereka hanya berani menengok, tak ada yang berani menegur sikap Kiba yang seperti itu, mereka terlalu takut pada pemuda pemilik anjing putih yang selalu ada di Konoha Shadow.

"Maksudku, sifat kalian yang sangat berbeda. Seperti Naruto-_san_ yang suka bicara seenaknya," satu perempatan mulai muncul di dahi Uzumaki.

"Kiba-_san_ yang suka berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, Gaara-_san_ yang seperti panda," dua perempatan kini menghiasi dahi Kiba dan Gaara memiliki tambahan variasi selain tatonya.

"Juga Sasuke-_san_ yang emo, Neji-_san_ yang mirip wanita, apalagi Shikamaru-_san_ yang hobinya tidur," penjelasan terakhir dari Shimura Sai diikuti senyuman khas tanpa dosa miliknya membuat perempatan muncul di kepala Sasuke, Neji, oh lupakan Shikamaru karena pemuda itu sedang terlelap.

"Kau ini sepertinya belum pernah dihajar ya!," Kiba kini setengah berteriak ke arah Sai. Pemuda yang selalu bersama anjing putihnya itu bahkan sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menatap tajam ke arah Sai. Sayangnya tatapan tajam dari sepasang blue sapphire menghentikan aksinya itu.

"Hoahm, sepertinya kau pengetahuanmu tentang ikatan kami benar-benar nol ya, Shimura Sai?," Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tutup mulut dan memilih untuk tidur kini terbangun karena keributan yang dibuat sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa jangan asal bicara seperti tadi, teorimu sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Lihat saja apa yang akan kami perlihatkan padamu," kali ini bukan Shikamaru yang menjawab melainkan si pemuda Uchiha yang sepertinya mulai ambil bagian.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, nanti malam kita berkumpul di lembah akhir. Jangan lupa datang, Sai."

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah yang ramai membuat Uchiha Sasuke kerepotan kala menyambangi kelas maid favoritnya, koridor kelas satu yang biasanya tidak terlalu ramai kini penuh sesak oleh para gadis yang ingin melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke secara live. Memang bukan pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi kelas Sakura tapi tetap saja gerombolan siswi yang mentapnya intens membuat Sasuke risih. Ia tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu, karena alasan itulah kadang ia mengajak Naruto untuk menemaninya. Sayangnya, pemuda rubah itu kini entah berada dimana setelah acara perkenalan Shimura Sai dengan para anggota Konoha Shadow.

**Sasuke POV**

Sebenarnya kenapa aku bisa ke sini? Aku ini bodoh atau apa? Bukankah di rumah aku sudah bertemu dengannya lalu kenapa sekarang aku ada di depan kelasnya?

"Uchiha-_senpai_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?," suara seorang gadis yang cukup familiar di telingaku membuyarkan semua lamunan yang ada dalam alam bawah sadarku.

Memang dia familiar untukku. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan model pony tail tengah menatapku penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia adalah sahabat si pinky, kalau tidak salah namanya Yamanaka Ino. Biasanya si pinky selalu bersama sahabatnya, lalu kemana anak itu sekarang?

"Hn, dimana Haruno?," tanyaku pada gadis itu. Sekilas aku melihatnya tersenyum seolah meledekku, apa-apaan gadis ini?

"Forehead ada di atap sekolah, lebih baik senpai ke sana saja," balasnya sambil kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar mengingatkanku pada si muka pucat saja. Tunggu dulu, kalau tidak salah Sai ikut menolong gadis ini, apa artinya mereka berdua punya hubungan khusus?

**Normal POV**

Pemuda berambut raven itu langsung berbalik meninggalkan kelas Sakura, sedikit menyesal harus melewati para gadis yang kini mulai berteriak memanggil namanya. Sementara gadis beriris aquamarine yang berada di ambang pintu kelas memandangnya penuh senyum, gadis itu tahu sahabatnya sudah menemukan seorang pemuda yang akan membahagiakannya. Senyuman itu berganti dengan sebuah senyum miris, gadis itu kembali berandai-andai, kapan ia akan mendapatkan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya bahagia? Melepaskannya dari belenggu kejam yang merantainya selama ini. Pertanyaan itu semakin berputar dalam benak Ino yang tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya intens.

Hembusan angin langsung menerpa tubuhnya kala Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu atap sekolah, onyx miliknya menangkap sesosok gadis yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis, entah mengapa keberadaan gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum padahal yang biasa mereka lakukan adalah adu mulut. Bagi Sasuke eksistensi seorang Haruno Sakura dalam hidupnya adalah sesuatu yang cukup aneh dan menyebalkan, ia seperti merasakan berbagai perasaan ambigu ketika berhadapan dengan si gadis merah muda itu dan yang membuatnya kesal ia tak pernah tahu apa perasaan itu.

"_Senpai_, kenapa ada di sini?," suara bening itu mengembalikan alam sadar Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap viridian dihadapannya intens, ia sendiri bingung kenapa harus mencari Sakura sampai menyusul gadis itu ke atap padahal setiap hari mereka sudah bertemu.

"Mencarimu," jawaban singkat, khas Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang bukan tipe orang seperti Naruto yang selalu meledak-ledak ketika berbicara, bukan juga seperti Hyuuga Neji yang sering berhati-hati dalam berlisan, ia juga bukan Shikamaru yang selalu menguap dalam suasana apa pun. Ia hanyalah pemuda dingin yang terkesan cuek dan populer di sekolah.

Gadis itu terdiam di tempat sambil memiringkan kepalanya beberapa senti meter, tampaknya ia merasa jawaban Sasuke terlalu ambigu. Sebaliknya pemuda itu berjalan mendekat sambil mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berada dalam saku celananya. Rona merah mulai muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu kala menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke yang makin menipis, apa lagi ketika matanya bersitatap dengan onyx milik si bungsu Uchiha, rasanya ia seperti tersedot dalam lubang hitam yang tak ada dasarnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, enggan bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah menghindari kemungkinan salah tingkah dan debaran jantung yang menggila bila menatap mata itu.

"Aku mencarimu, memang tidak boleh?," tanyanya, tangan pemuda itu memenjarakan Sakura di antara tubuhnya dan pagar pembatas. Sasuke menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari rambut Sakura, aromanya menenangkan sekaligus memabukkan baginya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mengambil beberapa helai rambut gadis itu, menghirup aromanya. Sasuke tak tahu efek dari perbuatannya itu membuat jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat, seolah siap meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Tapi kenapa?," Sakura balik bertanya dengan suara lirih setelah berhasil mengatasi kegugupannya. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ini jika berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin… karena aku membutuhkanmu di sampingku," jawaban Sasuke kembali terdengar bermakna ganda di telinga Sakura. Apakah pemuda itu membutuhkannya karena statusnya sebagai pelayan keluarga Uchiha? Atau karena hal lain? Entahlah, tapi Sakura tak ingin berspekulasi terlalu jauh tentang Sasuke karena selama ini pemuda itu selalu memberinya kejutan tak terduga.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu, jauh sebelum kau datang ke Konoha," tambah Sasuke. Pemuda itu kini justru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi aroma dari gadis merah jambu itu. Rasanya ia sanggup berlama-lama bersandar pada bahu mungil itu, meskipun kecil tapi bahu Sakura seolah menawarkan kedamaian baginya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, bukankah kita baru bertemu sekarang?," tanya gadis itu. Sayangnya pemuda yang tengah memeluknya yakin bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, entah dimana. Wajah Sakura begitu familiar untuknya, terutama iris viridian milik gadis itu.

"Dimana kau tinggal sebelum ke Konoha?"

"Suna, aku tinggal di sana selama lima belas tahun. Baru tahun ini aku tinggal di Konoha," jawab gadis itu, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana kini jemari Sakura menyusuri helaian raven milik Sasuke, menyentuhnya membuat si pemilik semakin memejamkan mata.

"Sunagakure? Kenapa kau pindah? Bukankah sekolah di sana hampir sama dengan KISHS?," tanya Sasuke yang kini meninggalkan bahu Sakura, pemuda itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia menarik gadis berambut merah muda itu agar duduk sementara ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas paha si gadis.

"A-apa yang se-senpai lakukan?," tanya Sakura yang kini wajahnya memerah sempurna sedangkan Sasuke tampak memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin dan rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan.

"Bisakah seperti ini sampai bel masuk?"

Viridian Sakura memandang pemuda itu takjub, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal begitu dingin menjadi err-sedikit manja seperti ini? Ah, seharusnya ia tak perlu heran lagi. Bukankah tuan mudanya itu sering membuatnya terkejut dengan segala sikapnya ketika mereka hanya berdua?

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, ia membiarkan Sasuke tidur dalam pangkuannya. Pikiran gadis itu mengambang kembali pada masa-masa sebelum ia datang ke Konoha, ketika ia masih berada di Sunagakure, berada di bawah bayang-bayang nama besar sang kakak. Bukan hanya karena sekolah ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Konoha, ia juga ingin hidup mandiri lepas dari segala title sang kakak yang terus membayangi hidupnya. Dan ketika ia berada di Konoha, ia justru terjebak bersama tuan muda Uchiha yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka sering bertemu, Sasuke adalah pemuda pertama yang ia temui di Konoha, orang pertama yang ia kenal selain Ino, orang yang mampu menjadi sandarannya, juga orang yang selalu mengusik hidupnya. Sepertinya peran Uchiha Sasuke dalam kehidupan Sakura begitu banyak.

Ada satu hal yang masih mengusik Sakura, pernyataan dari Sasuke bahwa mereka pernah bertemu sedikit banyak membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia dan Sasuke pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Tapi dimana? Jujur saja, saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke, ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengan pemuda emo itu. Hanya saja ia tak ingat dimana dan kapan. Apakah mereka pernah bertemu saat ia masih tinggal di Suna? Tapi bukankah saat itu ia masih berada dalam dunia yang sama dengan sang kakak? Tidak, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak mungkin ia pernah bertemu Sasuke di tempat itu sekalipun bungsu Uchiha itu sering melakukan balap liar.

Viridian miliknya kembali menatap wajah damai milik Sasuke yang tengah terlelap, berbeda sekali dengan wajah stoic pemuda itu ketika terjaga. Tangan Sakura terulur membelai rambut raven bungsu Uchiha itu, ah, rasanya Sakura ingin menghentikan waktu sekarang juga atau jika ini alam mimpi ia tidak ingin terjaga. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang merasakan perasaan nyaman yang aneh ketika bersama Sasuke padahal sebelumnya senpainya itu begitu menyebalkan.

"Hei, senpai aneh. Kenapa kau sering muncul dalam hidupku?," gumam Sakura pelan diiringi suara dengkuran halus dari pemuda berambut raven dipangkuannya.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam di Lembah Akhir, itulah pesan yang diterima Sai dari Naruto. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu setengah malas dan setengah terpaksa melajukan mercedesnya ke spot favorit untuk balapan itu, alasannya hanya satu, semua ini demi gadis pirang yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang selama ini mengisi pikirannya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan kala mengingat Ino, ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan sikap Ino yang akhir-akhir ini menjauhinya. Apakah Kabuto sudah melakukan ancamannya? Tidak, seharusnya pria itu tetap tak mengusik kehidupan Ino selama ia mau mendekati Konoha Shadow. Suara dering handphonenya meraung memerintah pemuda itu untuk segera mengangkat panggilan masuk, setengah malas ia mengambil benda kotak itu dari dasbor mobilnya. Sebuah nama yang tak asing buatnya kini menghiasi layar handphone.

"Halo," sapanya datar pada si penelpon.

"Sai, kau ke Konoha Bar saja, Lembah Akhir sedang terisi polisi. Kami menunggumu," suara bervolume keras layaknya toa memenuhi indra pendengaran pemuda itu.

"Baiklah," balasnya cepat sebelum mematikan panggilan dari Naruto, samar ia mendengar pemuda itu berteriak kesal karena sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

"Semua ini untukmu, _my angel_," bisiknya pelan. Kakinya menginjak pedal gas, memacu mobilnya ke arah salah satu bar kenamaan yang ada di kota Konoha.

Suara dentuman musik keras menyambut kala memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi lampu diskotik, beberapa wanita berpakaian minim tampak tengah menari di atas panggung. Sosok-sosok pria dan wanita berbaur menikmati gelas-gelas yang terisi berbagai minuman keras, ada juga sepasang anak manusia yang tengah bercumbu mesra di sudut ruangan. Tepat di depan meja bartender telah berkumpul sekelompok pemuda, seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak duduk manis disebelah sesosok pemuda berambut raven.

"Sudah lama kita tidak datang ke tempat ini, sepertinya sejak Tsunade baa-chan menggrebek kita baru kali ini kita datang lagi," si pemuda berambut pirang berkomentar.

"Kalian sering datang ke tempat ini?," kali ini sebuah suara yang lebih lembut menimpali pertanyaan Naruto, ah lebih tepatnya si penanya tengah bertanya pada sosok berambut raven dihadapannya.

Beberapa pasang mata kini menatap pasangan pink-raven yang tengah saling menatap. Sejak ancaman Sasuke pada Itachi beberapa hari yang lalu, semua anggota Konoha Shadow sudah menganggap bila ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar hubungan antara pelayan dan majikan. Bagi lima pemuda yang sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama tentu mereka tahu perbedaan sikap yang ditunjukkan pemuda Uchiha itu akhir-akhir ini, terutama bila ada si gadis Haruno.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Dia tidak pernah bersentuhan dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di sini, dia lebih suka tequila daripada wanita di panggung sana," bukan Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan si gadis merah muda, melainkan sosok pemuda berambut merah yang kini memamerkan seringai mengejeknya pada Sasuke. Sepertinnya Gaara masih mendendam dengan kelakuan Sasuke tempo hari saat pesta pertunangannya.

"Diamlah Sabaku, setidaknya aku tidak pernah kalap hingga minum berbotol-botol whiski saat akan bertunangan," kali ini Sasuke balas menyindir sementara empat pemuda lain tampak tertawa seolah kata-kata Sasuke adalah sebuah lelucon.

Gaara menghela nafas pelan, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi memang benar. Beberapa hari sebelum pesta pertunangannya dengan Matsuri, ia memang menghabiskan berbotol-botol whiski di tempat ini. Sebut saja yang dilakukan pemuda itu adalah pelarian, pelarian karena akan bertunangan dengan gadis yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki. Sekali lagi, seorang Sabaku Gaara kembali iri dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke dan gadis merah muda itu sering bertengkar tapi kenyataannya ia bisa melihat gadis itu begitu nyaman ketika bersama Sasuke, berbeda dengan Matsuri yang selalu memandangnya sebagai sahabat di masa kecil bukan seorang pria. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke dan Sakura, menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan hanya mendapati berpasang-pasang anak muda tengah saling bercumbu. Gaara kembali menghela nafas, andai saja ia tak jatuh dalam perasaan abstrak bernama cinta pasti ia tak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini. Ah, mungkin ia memang tak seharusnya merasakan perasaan itu mengingat gadis yang ia cintai justru merasa terpenjara ketika bersamanya.

Jade milik Gaara kembali mengamati kumpulan teman-temannya, pemuda berambut merah darah itu mendapati sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi tertawa-tawa kini justru terdiam membisu, menatap kosong segelas vodka yang masih terisi setengah.

"Kau kenapa, _Dobe_?," suara dingin Sasuke mendahului Gaara bertanya, rupanya bukan hanya si pemuda Sabaku yang mengamati si pirang bermarga Uzumaki.

"Aku bingung, kenapa Hinata-_chan_ akhir-akhir ini menghindariku."

Semua aktivitas Konoha Shadow terhenti, Kiba yang sebelumnya tengah asyik menggoda para gadis terdiam menatap Naruto, Shikamaru yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk bahkan terbangun ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto, termasuk Neji yang tengah mengambil sebotol martini menatap heran ke arah Naruto. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan di kepala mereka, bagaimana bisa Naruto yang notabene tak pernah berurusan dengan wanita menjadi seperti ini?

"Sudah ku katakan, sebaiknya lupakan saja dia," kali ini bukan Sasuke yang menyahut, melainkan sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa botol minuman keras di meja.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu," balas Naruto cepat, sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu malas menanggapi Neji yang memang dari awal tak menyukai kehadiran Hinata di antara mereka.

"Kau bodoh, kau baru mengenalnya tapi kau bicara seolah-olah kau tahu semua tentangnya."

**BRAK!**

"Cukup! Selama ini aku sudah bersabar dengan semua perlakuanmu pada Hinata-_chan_, apa kau tidak tahu dia melakukan semua ini karena menyayangimu! Sekalipun kau membencinya, dia tetap bertahan dan berusaha menjauh agar kau bahagia, Hyuuga Neji!," teriakan Naruto melebihi volume music yang tengah diputar, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya.

"…..." Tak ada balasan apa pun dari Neji, pemuda beriris lavender itu masih terdiam menatap blue sapphire milik Naruto yang masih menyala-nyala. Jika biasanya ia punya seribu satu bantahan jika sudah terkait dengan masalah Hinata, kini ia memilih diam tak menjawab apa pun.

"Aku pergi," kata Naruto singkat sambil menyambar kunci mobil yang ada di atas meja, meninggalkan empat pemuda yang masih diam membisu dan seorang pemuda berambut eboni yang terasing di dekat pintu masuk.

"Sudah ku bilang, Naruto-san. Persahabatan hanyalah ikatan sampah," gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Ferrari berwarna hitam melaju membelah malam melalui jalanan yang mulai lengan, suara lonceng berdentang dua belas kali menandakan tengah malam telah datang. Tanpa memelankan laju mobilnya, Naruto mengambil handphone yang ada di dasbor mobilnya, mencari nomor seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik pikirannya.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi."

Tangan pemuda itu memukul stir kemudi mobilnya pelan, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Sudah berulang kali ia menelpon Hinata tapi gadis itu tak pernah mengangkatnya, jika di angkat pasti akan langsung dimatikan. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai prasangka mengenai gadis itu, benarkah apa yang dikatakan Neji? Atau Hinata menjauhinya justru karena Neji? Ah, semua itu membuat kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Hinata, kenapa kau menjauh?," gumamnya pelan.

**Drrrt….. Drrrt….**

Getaran halus pada handphonenya membuat si pemuda berambut pirang tersentak, matanya melebar kala melihat nama siapa yang tertera pada layar monitor. Hinata.

"Halo."

"Uzumaki-_sama_, bisakah Anda ke sini? Nona Hyuuga pingsan," sebuah suara pria membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, tiga menit lagi aku sampai," ucapnya cepat, tanpa menutup telepon pemuda itu langsung menginjak gas memacu mobilnya secepat mungkin menuju apartemen Hinata.

.

.

.

Suasana hening yang sempat terjadi karena emosi Naruto yang berada di ambang masih melekat pada lima pemuda yang tengah mendiami meja bartender. Kiba yang biasanya akan bicara banyak kini justru mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya, Neji yang menjadi pusat kekesalan Naruto juga masih setia menatap kosong ke arah lantai bar, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton merasa heran dengan para pemuda disekitarnya, bukankah Konoha Shadow yang ia kenal begitu solid? Selalu bersama dan seolah terikat dengan ikatan tak kasat mata, lalu kenapa mereka sekarang seperti ini?

"Hai, semua," sapa sebuah suara.

"Kau terlambat," balas Gaara pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlambat untuk menyaksikan bukti dari Uzumaki-san. Apa yang ku lihat tadi adalah bukti bahwa persahabatan hanyalah sampah," kata Sai sambil tersenyum tanpa beban seolah yang baru saja ia katakan adalah lelucon yang sanggup membuat orang-orang tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu Sai?," tanya Kiba penuh penekanan, matanya berkilat marah menatap tajam ke arah pemuda bermarga Shimura itu. Empat pemuda lainnya hanya terdiam menunggu jawaban Sai, mereka memang tidak seperti Kiba atau Naruto yang cepat emosi tapi jangan kira mereka akan diam saja ketika ikatan yang mereka lindungi diinjak-injak oleh seseorang yang tak tahu apapun tentang ikatan itu.

"Dia meninggalkan kalian demi seorang gadis, bukankah itu membuktikan bahwa kata-katanya hanyalah sam-,"

**BUGH**

Tanpa menunggu Sai menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari tadi diam justru lebih dulu menyarangkan tinjunya di wajah pemuda itu. Tak ada satu tangan pun yang mencegah Shikamaru, Kiba justru terperangah melihat aksi si pemuda berambut nanas yang biasanya hanya akan menguap malas. Sakura, satu-satunya gadis yang ada dalam kumpulan pemuda itu hanya bisa berjengit menghindari tubuh Sai yang terhuyung ke arahnya sementara pemuda raven yang duduk di sebelahnya menyeringai kecil ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kau baru mengenal kami, Tuan Shimura. Jangan seenaknya mengambil keputusan," ucap Shikamaru masih dengan nada malas walaupun kata-katanya penuh penekanan.

"Jangan menganggap kami sama seperti orang-orang yang ada di masa lalumu, kami bukan orang rendahan macam mereka," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat mata Sai melebar ketika mendengarnya. Pemuda berambut ebony itu bertanya-tanya apakah Uchiha Sasuke dan Konoha Shadow sudah tahu siapa dirinya?

"Kami tahu siapa kau dan apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu, tidak perlu bertanya dari mana kami tahu. Yang jelas kami bukan seperti orang-orang tak berguna yang meninggalkan ikatannya hanya karena uang," jelas Gaara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di dekat Sai, mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda itu.

Sai tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala Konoha Shadow, bukankah ia tadi merendahkan mereka? Bahkan ia masih merasakan sakitnya pukulan Shikamaru, lalu kenapa sekarang Gaara mengulurkan tangannya? Pemuda itu tak lagi tahu mana yang harus ia percayai, pengalaman masa lalunya atau uluran tangan yang kini terarah padanya. Dulu, lima tahun yang lalu ia berharap mendapatkan uluran tangan yang sama. Sayangnya uluran tangan itu tak pernah sampai padanya, semua kebohongan terbongkar ketika ia hampir sepenuhnya percaya bahwa ada orang yang mampu berbagi ikatan bernama persahabatan dengannya. Apakah sekarang ia boleh percaya lagi pada uluran tangan yang kini teracung padanya?

"Kau tahu, kami memang bukanlah kumpulan orang hebat. Kami bukanlah orang-orang sempurna yang bisa dibanggakan, bukan juga orang-orang yang akan dielu-elukan setiap saat. Kami hanya berbagi ikatan yang tak pernah bisa terputus," giliran ucapan Kiba yang seolah menampar Sai.

"Ikatan kami tidak akan putus walaupun kami ingin memutuskannya," kali ini Neji yang selama ini selalu menatap Sai dengan tatapan tak suka yang mengulurkan tangannya.

Bolehkan ia kembali percaya bahwa ia juga memiliki ikatan yang tak bisa putus, sama seperti mereka?

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut-ribut?," sebuah suara berat menghentikan kegaduhan yang terjadi akibat aksi pemukulan yang dilakukan Shikamaru, semua kepala kini menoleh ke arah sosok pria berambut panjang yang tengah mendekap seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Sepasang viridian milik Sakura terbelalak kala mengenali siapa gadis yang ada dalam rengkuhan pria paruh baya itu, sosok gadis beriris aquamarine yang juga sama terkejutnya mendapati sahabatnya dan para seniornya ada di tempat itu. Tak hanya Sakura yang terkejut, onyx milik Sai juga melebar kala menyadari bahwa gadis yang ada di depannya adalah gadis yang selalu mengusik pikirannya, Yamanaka Ino.

"I-ino, kenapa? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kenapa kau ada bersama pria itu?," tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi, sedangkan gadis pirang yang menjadi sasaran pertanyaannya justru tak sanggup berkata apa pun.

"Kau mengenalnya, Ino? Apa temanmu ini berminat bekerja sepertimu juga?," kali ini si pria berambut panjang menyeringai, tangannya terulur mendekati Sakura.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, akan ku patahkan tanganmu, Orochimaru," suara sosok berambut raven mengancam pria bernama Orochimaru yang masih setia mendekap Ino.

"Aa, rupanya ini gadis Tuan muda Uchiha pantas saja cantik. Maafkan aku Tuan, aku tidak tahu jika dia gadis Anda."

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya kau siapa? Kenapa Ino ada bersamamu?," tanya Sakura lagi, sepertinya gadis itu masih ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Aku? Aku Orochimaru, pemilik tempat ini. Dan temanmu ini adalah salah satu asetku yang berharga."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Balasan Review :

**Rieki Kikkawa **

Salam kenal juga Rieki-san, eh, boleh panggil gitu kan? Soal ending aku juga masih bingung jadi doain aja endingnya nggak mengenaskan XD. Nggak bosen kok dapet review dari Rieki-san, malah jadi semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini. Boleh minta review lagi ? XD

**Uchiha No Selvie**

Salam kenal juga Vie-chan XD. Maaf baru bisa bales review kamu. Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? ^^

**Hwang Enery**

Ini udah up date, maaf kalo nggak bisa kilat ya :). Reviewnya ditunggu XD

**Fran Fryn Kun**

Makasih udah dibilang bagus, maaf kalo up datenya lama. Review lagi? ^^

**Hatsune Cherry**

Ini udah dibanyakin, apa masih kurang? Reviewnya ditunggu ya XD

.

.

.

Ohishashiburi minna-san (^_^)/ #lambai-lambai gaje. Ada yang merindukan fic ini? # . Sebenernya mau up date setelah UN tapi uda gatel pengen publish, dan jadilah chapter ini. Author merasa chap ini kurang ngena feelnya, semoga readers masih mau membaca fic yang makin nggak jelas ini XD. Maaf juga nih baru balas review para readers m(_ _)m, gomen ne author nunggu banyak dulu biar sekalian balesnya. Maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan penulisan nama yang review #tunjuk balesan review. Ok, sebagai readers yang baik dan budiman silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di sini ^^. Boleh kritik, saran, protes, complain, pokoknya apapun yang membangun.

.

.

^^ **Review**?^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Our Story©cherry aoi**

**Naruto and All chara©Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre Friendship, Romance.

Rated T

Pair : NH, SS, NT, GM, SI and other pairs.

AU, Alternative Universe

Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran, OOC, aneh.

.

.

.

Summary : Ucapkan sumpah kalian dan tanamkan baik-baik dalam hati dan otak kalian. We will always be friends, forever, even if death take us a part. Jika sumpah sudah diucapkan maka kontrak akan kita sepakati. Jika kalian bahagia, kami akan bahagia meskipun itu berarti kami tersakiti. Jika kalian sedih, kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian. Jika kalian terluka, kami akan balaskan luka kalian

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Tepat tiga menit seperti yang ia janjikan, Naruto sampai di apartemen kecil yang disewa Hinata. Disana sudah ada Iruka, pemilik apartemen itu sekaligus salah satu staff pelayan di kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu Hinata siapa Iruka yang sebenarnya, ia ingin gadis berambut indigo itu masih dalam pengawasannya melalui Iruka. Ia tak ingin Hinata lepas dari pengawasannya mengingat gadis itu teramat polos dan baik hati, mungkin juga ada sisi egois dalam dirinya yang tak ingin Hinata menjauh.

"Bagaimana?," tanya Naruto pada pria berkucir satu dengan coretan pada wajahnya.

"Saat aku menemukannya Nona Hyuuga sudah pingsan, Uzumaki-_sama_. Aku sudah memanggil Tsunade-_sama_, beliau sekarang sudah memeriksanya."

Hembusan nafas lega meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto, saat di jalan tadi pikirannya benar-benar kalut membayangkan kondisi Hinata. Ada rasa takut yang begitu mendesaknya, membuatnya sesak tiap kali memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hinata. Blue sapphire milik Naruto memandang penuh tanya pada sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat yang keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Hei, bocah! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kenapa gadis itu dibiarkan tinggal di sini sendirian?," tanya sosok wanita cantik itu bertubi-tubi, jelas saja Naruto bingung dengan penuturan sang kepala sekolah yang berprofesi ganda sebagai dokter.

"Maksud _Baa-chan_ apa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata-_chan_?," nada panik dalam suara Naruto kini terlihat jelas.

"Dia menderita kelainan pada paru-parunya, seharusnya dia lebih diperhatikan."

Kelainan paru-paru? Itukah yang menyebabkan Hinata menjauhinya? Atau gadis itu memang sudah sakit bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto?

"…." Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih terdiam, bingung akan bereaksi seperti apa setelah mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Ini obat yang harus diminum, kalau bisa bawa dia ke rumah sakit supaya mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Aku tidak tahu dia akan bertahan sampai kapan, yang jelas jangan biarkan dia tinggal sendirian," jelas Tsunade panjang lebar, wanita paruh baya itu mengangsurkan secarik kertas berisi catatan obat Hinata.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih terpaku menatap kertas yang ia genggam, sederetan nama obat yang begitu asing buatnya tertera di sana. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam kepala Naruto, apakah Neji tahu keadaan adiknya yang sebenarnya?

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hinata?," gumam Naruto pelan, ia berjalan menuju kamar Hinata. Di sana, di atas ranjang terbaring sesosok gadis berambut indigo yang selama ini menghindarinya.

Tangan berkulit tan itu terulur ke arah wajah Hinata, membelai rambut indigo panjangnya dan pipi gadis itu. Rona merah yang biasanya tercetak jika mereka berdekatan kini tertutupi oleh wajah pucat Hinata, suara hembusan nafas dari gadis itu terdengar begitu pelan.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir. Jangan pernah menjauh dariku, Hinata-_chan_," katanya pelan. Jarak di antara mereka berdua kian menipis, blue sapphire milik Naruto masih memandang lekat bibir Hinata yang tampak sedikit memerah. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya, tiba-tiba saja terbersit pertanyaan bagaimana rasa bibir gadis itu?

Perlahan kedua bibir itu saling menempel, hanya menempel tak lebih. Naruto masih tahu batas untuk tidak menyerang gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Sekalipun dia bukan anak manis yang selalu bersikap baik, tapi ia masih bisa mengingat pesan ibunya untuk tidak menyakiti seorang gadis. Manis, lembut dan kenyal itu yang Naruto rasakan ketika merasakan bibir Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit menggeliat pelan, mungkin ia merasa kehabisan oksigen, Naruto segera mengakhiri aksinya itu menyadari mungkin saja Hinata terbangun karena perbuatannya.

Perlahan kedua mata lavender itu terbuka, mengerjap pelan baru kemudian menyadari bahwa ada orang lain selain dirinya di tempat itu.

"Na-naruto-_kun_, kenapa kau ada di sini?," tanyanya pelan, sepertinya kondisinya memang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Iruka-_jisan_ menelponku, dia bilang kau pingsan."

"A-aa, _souka_," balas Hinata gugup, dari nada bicaranya ia seperti tak menyangka Naruto akan datang ke apartemennya mengingat sudah beberapa hari ia menjauhi pemuda itu.

Hinata merasakan tangannya begitu hangat ketika menyadari pemuda berambut pirang itu tengah menggenggam tangannya lembut, rona merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipinya sedikit menghilangkan wajah pucatnya tadi. Blue sapphire itu menatap lavendernya pekat, seolah tengah mencari sesuatu dalam matanya. Hinata tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama ia tak sadarkan diri, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa takut, takut jika Naruto mengetahui sesuatu yang selama ini ia sembunyikan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Hinata-_chan_?," tanya pemuda yang masih menatap lekat kedua mata Hinata. Pertanyaan ini yang paling ditakuti gadis itu, ia begitu takut jika suatu saat nanti Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan itu. Sudah cukup ia mennjadi beban selama ini, Hinata tidak ingin lagi menjadi beban bagi orang lain.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," balasnya cepat, ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan ini.

"Kau tahu, Hinata yang ku kenal selama ini tidak pernah berbohong dan aku selalu percaya itu, jadi bisakah kau berkata jujur sekarang?," tanya Naruto lagi, pemuda itu memang sudah tahu semuanya hanya saja ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Hinata, semuanya.

"…." Gadis itu masih saja terdiam, ia hanya menatap jendela kamarnya. Naruto mengerti jika Hinata tak ingin membicarakannya, tapi tetap saja ia butuh penjelasan dari gadis itu. Mengalah, pemuda itu beranjak dari posisinya, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Mungkin Hinata butuh waktu, pikirnya.

"Paru-paruku memiliki kelainan sejak lahir," kalimat itu meluncur tepat sebelum Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu, membuat tangannya yang telah terulur terhenti.

"…." Kali ini giliran Naruto yang membisu, sekalipun sudah tahu entah mengapa pernyataan Hinata tadi terasa seperti pukulan buatnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan semua emosi yang ada, rasanya dadanya begitu sakit ketika mendengar nada sendu gadis itu.

"Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku, yang terpenting aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang ku sayangi bahagia. Tidak masalah jika nanti aku akan pergi," lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto merasa dirinya begitu sakit, semudah itukah Hinata mengatakan kata kematian?

Hinata mendongak ketika mendengar suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai, lavendernya melebar kala menyadari tubuhnya tengah direngkuh oleh pemuda yang selama ini membantunya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu kini tengah bersimpuh sambil mendekap erat Hinata. Rasanya hangat, benar-benar hangat. Seandainya boleh meminta, gadis itu ingin Kami-sama menghentikan waktu sekarang, agar ia bisa tetap dalam dekapan Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata tentang kematian semudah itu, kau pikir mereka akan senang jika kehilanganmu? Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, tidak, jangan pernah berkata pergi lagi," jelas pemuda itu pada Hinata.

Setetes liquid bening jatuh menimpa lengan Naruto, terserap pakaian yang ia pakai. Gadis itu kembali menangis setelah selama ini memendam semuanya sendirian, entah mengapa mendengar kata-kata Naruto membuat semua pertahanan yang ia bangun selama ini runtuh. Sepanjang hidupnya, Hinata belajar untuk tidak menangis, membuat dirinya menjadi sosok yang tidak merepotkan orang lain. Sayangnya Naruto justru membuatnya merasa bahwa ia juga butuh sandaran, ia juga membutuhkan orang lain agar tetap ada disisinya.

.

.

.

Tujuh sosok itu masih bertahan mengelilingi seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah mendekap seorang gadis berambut pirang, gadis pirang itu menatap gelisah ketujuh sosok disekitarnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tak nyaman, terutama ketika menatap viridian milik gadis berambut merah jambu yang menatapnya penuh kekecewaan. Ino mengerti jika sahabatnya itu merasa dikecewakan tapi toh ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ini pekerjaannya konsekuensi dari semua masalah yang ada dalam hidupnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus meninggalkanmu di sini Ino, aku harus menemui Jiraiya. Sebaiknya kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan gadis Tuan muda Uchiha itu," jelas pria berambut panjang yang wajahnya mirip ular itu.

"Apa maksud semua ini Ino? Katakan padaku jika ini bohong! Katakan kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan pria itu! Katakan Ino!," teriak Sakura.

Ino hanya terdiam, tak sanggup menjawab. Memangnya apa yang harus ia jelaskan? Apa dia masih boleh membela diri dihadapan sahabatnya yang telah ia bohongi? Ino cukup tahu diri, Sakura pasti sudah membencinya sekarang.

"_Gomen ne_, Sakura," balas gadis itu dengan suara tertahan, bulir kristal bening kini mengalir menuruni kedua pipinya. Gadis itu berlari menerobos pemuda yang mengelilinginya, membiarkan Sakura masih mematung karena kepergiannya. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus mengelak lagi dari sahabatnya tapi ia juga tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sakura, ia takut, takut jika Sakura jijik padanya.

"Ino! Ino!," teriak Sakura, kaki jenjang gadis itu mulai melangkah untuk mengejar sahabat pirangnya. Sayangnya sebuah tangan pucat menghadang langkahnya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya," kata pemuda berambut ebony yang menghadang langkah Sakura. Sorot mata onyxnya memancarkan kekecewaan yang sama seperti yang Sakura alami, bedanya pemuda tampak begitu tegar seperti telah memperkirakan semuanya.

"Tapi dia sahabatku!," pekik Sakura. Kali ini ia berusaha menyingkirkan Sai yang menghalangi langkahnya, viridian milik gadis itu kini tergenang dengan liquid bening yang siap tumpah kapan pun. Berulang kali gadis musim semi itu memukul dada pemuda berkulit pucat itu agar segera menyingkir.

**GREPP**

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, mengunci kedua tangannya agar tak lagi memukuli Sai. Sosok pemuda raven yang sedari tadi diam mencoba menenangkan Sakura sekalipun gadis itu masih sibuk meronta agar lilitan lengan pemuda Uchiha itu terlepas. Lelah berusaha melepaskan diri, tubuh gadis itu melemas, tangis Sakura pecah seketika, entah mengapa berada dalam dekapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya merasa lebih bebas menyalurkan semua kesedihannya.

"Hentikan, Sakura. Haruno Sakura bukan gadis cengeng seperti ini," bisik pemuda itu pelan. Tak ada yang tahu betapa sakitnya pemuda _stoic_ itu kala melihat gadis kesayangannya tampak begitu rapuh dan terluka, rasanya ia seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum dia sendiri juga tak mengerti mengapa rasa sakit itu kian menjadi kala melihat air mata Sakura tumpah.

"Aku tahu, karena itu biarkan aku yang menemuinya. Mungkin dia terlalu takut jika bertemu denganmu, takut jika kau membencinya."

"…" Sakura masih saja terdiam, kedua bahunya turun naik, gadis itu berusaha menenangkan diri setelah emosinya sempat meledak tadi. Akal sehatnya kembali berjalan dan membenarkan perkataan Sai, mungkin saja Ino memang tak ingin menemuinya sementara waktu karena takut dibenci, mungkin juga gadis itu masih shock dengan pertemuan mereka malam ini.

"Pergilah," kata Sasuke pada Sai, pemuda itu kini melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Tangan Sasuke kini beralih menggenggam tangan Sakura, berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada gadis itu. Ia tahu gadis itu tak membenci Ino, Sakura hanya ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari sahabatnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi pemuda pucat itu bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya, samar-samar ia kembali mengingat wajah sendu Ino kala bersitatap dengannya tadi. Ia tak peduli, sungguh tak peduli dengan pekerjaan gadis itu di tempat ini. Sekalipun ia sempat kecewa pada Ino, rasa cintanya terlalu besar untuk membenci gadis itu. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah menemui Ino, pemuda berambut ebony itu begitu ingin mendekap gadis itu.

"Aku ingin pulang," gumam Sakura pelan, gadis itu sepertinya masih terlalu shock dengan kenyataan yang baru saja ia dapati. Iris viridiannya tampak lebih kelam dari biasanya, tak ada binar yang biasanya membuat mata hijau itu begitu indah.

"Hn, kami pulang dulu."

Ketiga orang yang masih ada di tempat itu hanya mengekori langkah Sasuke yang mendekap gadis merah muda itu keluar dari Konoha bar, ah, sepertinya sahabat raven mereka sudah berubah sekarang. Sasuke yang mereka kenal tak pernah seperhatian itu pada perempuan lain selain ibunya, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka pemuda Uchiha itu akan mengubah statusnya menjadi _in relationship_.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Yamanaka?," tanya Kiba, pemuda berambut cokelat itu kini kembali duduk sambil memainkan gelas kosong yang ada di tangannya. Ia masih menatap ke arah pintu keluar mengingat sahabat emonya yang tengah mendekap Sakura, seolah menjaga gadis itu agar tidak lepas kendali lagi seperti tadi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku jarang melihatnya," balas Neji.

"Bukankah kau bekerja di sini? Bagaiamana bisa kau tidak melihatnya?," kejar Shikamaru, sepertinya pemuda berambut nanas yang satu ini mulai hobi menginterogasi Neji. Pemuda Hyuuga yang menjadi objek pertanyaan Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian kembali sibuk membereskan gelas-gelas kosong dihadapannya. Ya, Hyuuga Neji memang bekerja di Konoha Bar sebagai seorang bartender. Alasan pemuda itu ketika ditanya para sahabatnya, ia ingin hidup mandiri dan lepas dari orang tua.

"Biasanya para gadis yang bekerja di sini disediakan ruang khusus, apa lagi jika dia favorit si Orochimaru itu."

Suara dering handphone yang disetel cukup keras membuat mereka menghentikan pembicaraan, si pemilik handphone buru-buru merogoh saku celananya. Layar monitor menunjukkan sebuah nama yang cukup membuat sepasang jade miliknya melebar selama beberapa detik, ia bahkan sempat mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kelakuan si pemuda berambut merah itu membuat beberapa alis terangkat, menatapnya heran.

"Hei, kau tidak kerasukan kan Gaara?," tanya Kiba yang melangkah mendekati si pemuda berambut merah darah itu.

"Aa, tidak," balasnya cepat setelah berhasil menguasai keadaan. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol hijau, menyambungkannya dengan si penelpon di seberang sana.

"Ada apa?," tanya Gaara berusaha tenang, ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Haruskah ia senang karena orang ini menelponnya? Atau ia harus waspada? Entahlah, ia tak tahu mengingat orang yang menelponnya sulit diprediksi.

"Hei, seperti itukah caramu menjawab telepon dari kakakmu, Gaara?," suara di seberang membuat dahi Gaara mengeriyit. Benarkah yang menelponnya sekarang Sasori? Kakak laki-lakinya yang teramat membencinya? Pemuda bertato ai itu kembali menatap monitor handphonenya, ini benar nomor Sasori.

"_Gomen_," hanya kata itu yang mampu Gaara ucapkan, ia masih terlalu kaget dengan kelakuan Sasori.

"Aa, sudahlah. Hei, bagaimana kalau kau ke rumah sekarang? Temari baru saja pulang dari Paris."

Satu lagi tingkah Sasori yang membuat dahi Gaara kembali mengeriyit, sejak kapan kakak laki-lakinya itu mengajaknya berkumpul di rumah? Bukankah biasanya mereka enggan saling tatap muka?

"Ada apa? Kau seperti habis menerima telepon dari alien saja," komentar Shikamaru yang kini mulai menghisap rokoknya.

"Sasori menelpon, katanya aku harus pulang."

Kali ini ada beberapa pasang mata yang refleks melebar ketika mendengar penjelasan Gaara, bahkan Kiba lupa cara menutup mulutnya yang masih saja ternganga setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Konoha Shadow tahu seperti apa hubungan sulung dan bungsu Sabaku itu, mereka tak pernah akur, bahkan tak pernah bertegur sapa sekali pun berada dalam satu rumah. Aroma persaingan selalu mewarnai pertemuan mereka, bahkan mereka terkesan seperti ingin saling menjatuhkan hingga ada yang benar-benar kalah.

"Berhati-hatilah," kata Shikamaru pelan, pemuda berambut nanas itu bisa melihat dengan jelas sepak terjang Sasori tiap kali menghadapi Gaara. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga dengan segala kemungkinan meskipun ia tak ingin kemungkinan terburuk yang paling ia takutkan terjadi, Sasori hanya menjebak Gaara.

"Aku tahu," balas pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum menghilang dari Konoha Bar.

Hanya tinggal Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji yang tersisa di tempat itu. Kali ini justru Kiba yang tampak tak bersemangat seperti tadi, sepertinya pemuda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu entah apa.

"Kau kenapa lagi?," suara Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Kiba, pemuda bertato segi tiga itu hanya memandang Shikamaru keheranan tak mengerti arah pembicaraan sahabat pemalasnya itu.

"Jangan bilang kau sekarang hobi melamun," tambah Neji yang sepertinya ikut mengamati Kiba.

"Aa, tidak. Hanya saja ku pikir sekarang ini kita jarang berkumpul, aku merasa kita tidak seperti dulu lagi."

Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, sejak kapan Kiba menjadi sesensitif ini? Padahal biasanya ketidak pekaan pemuda itu setara dengan Naruto dan sekarang justru Kiba yang paling merasakan perubahan di antara mereka.

"Kau cemburu karena tidak memiliki gadis?"

"Bukan itu, _baka_," serobot Kiba yang tak terima dengan perkataan Neji. Memang kata-kata Neji ada benarnya, ada sebersit rasa cemburu karena ia tidak bisa bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai seperti para sahabatnya itu. Ia sadar ia tak mungkin bersama dengan gadisnya lagi, pemuda bertato segi tiga itu sudah merelakannya dan tak mempermasalahkan jika para sahabatnya memiliki kekasih. Sayangnya perasaan cemburu itu kalah besar dengan ketakutannya saat ini. Melihat Neji yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Tenten membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah sahabat-sahabatnya akan menjauh satu per satu ketika mereka akhirnya memiliki kekasih? Apakah nantinya sumpah mereka tak akan ada artinya? Atau memang apa yang dikatakan Sai benar? Bahwa persahabatan hanyalah sampah.

"Apa menurutmu kita bisa selamanya seperti ini? Selalu bersahabat meskipun nanti akan ada hal-hal lain yang perlu diprioritaskan?," tanya Kiba pada kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Cukup jauh dari kawasan Konoha Bar, sesosok gadis berambut pirang tengah terududuk dengan posisi kepala yang tenggelam di antara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Bahunya bergetar, suara isakan terdengar bersama dengan hewan-hewan malam yang tengah melantunkan melodinya. Tak jauh darinya kini tengah berdiri sesosok pemuda berambut ebony yang tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sai masih bertahan di tempatnya, tidak menyapa gadis itu, tidak menenangkannya, ia hanya berdiri mendengar isakan yang lolos begitu saja dari bibir gadis yang ia cintai.

Gadis pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut pada puncak kepalanya, ia mendongak menatap Sai yang masih saja mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Sepasang aquamarine milik Ino menatap Sai penuh tanya, bagaimana bisa pemuda berkulit pucat itu menemukan dirinya?

"Kau tidak pantas menangis," kata pemuda itu sambil menyeka air mata Ino dengan ibu jarinya, ada perasaan sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan ketika ia melihat Ino menangis.

"Apa karena aku bekerja di bar lalu aku tidak boleh menangis?," tanya Ino dengan suara tertahan. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha agar tidak ada satu pun teman-teman sekolahnya tahu pekerjaannya. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari teman-temannya, apa lagi dari Sakura, sahabatnya. Ino dan Sakura memang berteman sejak kecil hanya saja Ino harus pindah ke Konoha ketika usianya menginjak dua belas tahun, dan ketika ia pindah di mulailah neraka dalam hidupnya. Tepat setelah ia pindah, orang tuanya bangkrut, ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri ketika sang ayah memutuskan untuk bunuh diri dan ibunya meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bekerja pada Orochimaru adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa ketika ia tak mampu lagi bertahan dengan segala keadaan yang serba menghimpit. Ia merelakan dirinya menjadi salah satu penari striptease di bar milik Orochimaru, merelakan setiap mata menikmati keindahan tubuhnya hanya untuk menyambung hidup.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis karena sedih."

"Kenapa?," tuntut gadis itu, jawaban Sai membuatnya merasa dihargai sebagai seorang wanita setelah selama ini kerap kali dianggap sebagai sampah, orang yang sudah kotor. Tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya akan ada hari dimana ia akan diperlakukan selayaknya wanita lainnya. Pekerjaannya membuatnya selalu dipandang rendah, tak jarang ada beberapa pria yang justru mengajaknya ke hotel dengan iming-iming uang. Tapi Ino masih ingin menjaga hartanya sebagai wanita, ia ingin hanya pemuda yang ia cintai yang kelak mendapatkan dirinya secara utuh.

"Apa kau akan percaya jika ku katakan aku sudah mencintaimu ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu?," pemuda itu balik bertanya pada Ino membuat aquamarine milik gadis itu membulat tak percaya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin."

"Kau bahkan tidak percaya, jadi untuk apa ku katakan?," tanya Sai, pemuda itu memang sudah menduga akan berakhir seperti ini. Gadis itu tidak akan mempercayainya begitu saja, mereka baru bertemu sebentar bahkan jarang berinteraksi, bagaimana bisa gadis itu percaya bahwa ia teramat mencintainya?

"….."

Ino masih setia dengan aksi diamnya, semua ini terlalu mendadak, ia bahkan tak percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Gadis pirang itu separuh berharap kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini adalah mimpi dan ketika ia bangun semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya ada sebagian hati kecilnya yang ingin menganggap semua ini nyata, ingin menganggap apa yang dikatakan Sai adalah sebuah kebenaran bukan tipu daya seperti yang dikatakan laki-laki lain di luar sana.

"Lebih baik kita kembali, si merah muda itu butuh penjelasan darimu," kata Sai sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada si gadis berambut pirang. Aquamarine milik Ino menatap sepasang onyx milik Sai dengan pandangan penuh tanya sekaligus heran, ia tak bisa kembali ke tempat itu dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Terlalu menyakitkan jika nantinya ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sakura membencinya atau bahkan tak ingin lagi berteman dengannya, semua perkiraannya membuat buliran air mata itu kembali jatuh tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan menangis lagi."

"Hentikan! Sudah cukup kau berkata seperti itu! Lebih baik kau pergi saja!," teriak Ino sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ia memang tak ingin mendengar semua kata-kata Sai lagi, semua ucapan senpainya itu hanya membuatnya semakin berharap dan mengkhayalkan sebuah kisah yang lebih baik. Gadis itu sudah merasa cukup dengan kehidupannya di sekolah sekalipun ia harus tersiksa ketika berada di luar sekolah, baginya lebih baik tak ada yang tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

**Sai POV**

Aku tahu kau hanya takut kehilangan sahabatmu itu tapi tidak bisakah kau menyadari bahwa aku ada di sini untukmu sekalipun aku juga kecewa dengan semua kenyataan ini. Bukan kecewa karena pekerjaanmu tapi aku kecewa karena kau menutupi semuanya, aku pernah mengalami keadaan yang sama sepertimu, terpuruk karena kenyataan hidup. Sayangnya aku tidak memiliki sahabat sepertimu, sejujurnya aku iri padamu. Kau begitu beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti gadis itu, setidaknya aku bisa merasa tenang jika kau bersamanya.

"Dengarkan aku sekali saja," kataku sambil berlutut dihadapannya. Ya, sekali ini saja, cobalah dengarkan aku yang selama ini selalu melihatmu dari jauh tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, dengarkan aku, Ino.

**Normal POV**

Yamanaka Ino merasakan kehangatan menjalari tubuhnya, ia seperti terkurung oleh sepasang lengan yang memberinya sebuah kenyamanan. Gadis itu mendongak mendapati Shimura Sai tengah memeluknya, si pemuda berkulit pucat menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Ino. Ino tidak memberontak, tidak juga membalas pelukan Sai, gadis itu hanya merasakan tangan Sai bergerak naik turun seolah tengah menenangkannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkanku sekali ini saja," ucap pemuda itu setelah mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit.

"Apa yang ku rasakan padamu masih sama seperti saat kau menolongku, ku mohon, untuk kali ini cobalah percaya padaku."

.

.

.

Siluet bayangan berjalan gontai menuju sebuah apartemen sederhana mengabaikan suara-suara hewan malam yang meramaikan malam. Sosok itu berhenti di sebuah pintu dengan nomor 117, ia menghela nafas pendek setelah menatap lampu yang masih menyala.

"_Tadaima_," ucapnya pelan, ia tahu penghuni lainnya di apartemen itu pasti mendengarnya.

"_Okaeri_," sebuah suara riang memang rutin menyambutnya jam berapa pun ia pulang, sesosok gadis bercepol dua tersenyum ke arahnya ketika sosok itu berbalik.

"Kau tahu,Neji, tadi Naruto menelpon," kata gadis – wanita itu.

Sebelah alis Neji terangkat ke atas ketika mendengar nama salah satu sahabatnya di sebut, bukankah mereka berterngkar di bar tadi? Lalu kenapa sahabat pirangnya itu menelpon? Apa lagi Naruto menelpon ke apartemennya bukan ke ponselnya, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Dia bilang ingin bertanya tentang Hinata-_chan_," tambah Tenten. Gadis-wanita itu tahu pembicaraan mengenai Hinata cukup dihindari oleh Neji tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Barang kali setelah mendengar berita dari Naruto, pria Hyuuga itu mau sedikit hatinya untuk Hinata, bagaimana pun bencinya Neji pada Hinata gadis itu masih adiknya.

"Memang ada apa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi apa-apa padanya," kata Neji dingin. Pemuda itu sambil mengambil segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Tenten hanya bisa menghela napas pendek, sesuai perkiraannya lelakinya itu memang keras kepala. Entah apa alasan Neji begitu membenci Hinata tapi yang jelas Neji harus tahu keadaan Hinata.

"Naruto bilang, Hinata harus dirawat di rumah sakit."

**PRANG!**

Gelas yang ada dalam genggaman tangan Neji terjatuh tanpa melawan gravitasi, fokus pemuda itu kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada gadis bercepol dua dihadapannya. Sepasang lavender milik pemuda itu mencoba menilisik mata Tenten, mencoba mencari-cari kebohongan dari gadisnya itu. Mungkinkah Naruto sudah mengetahui semuanya?

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu," tambah Tenten. Pemuda itu masih terdiam, kali ini ia menatap kosong langit-langit apartemennya mencoba mengingat penggalan masa lalu yang telah ia tinggalkan.

**Flashback mode on**

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih betah duduk di beranda rumahnya yang kental dengan aksen Jepang, aktivitas itu memang kegiatan rutinnya selama ini. Ia akan duduk di beranda menunggu kepulangan sang kakak, gadis itu memang tidak pernah diijinkan untuk sekolah formal seperti layaknya anak-anak yang lainnya, ia bahkan tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah. Gadis itu-Hinata sudah seperti seekor burung dalam sangkar emasnya.

"_Tadaima_," sebuah suara membuat Hinata mendongak mendapati sosok pemuda berambut panjang memasuki areal rumah. Ia segera memasang senyum untuk menyambut kepulangan sang kakak, kakaknya itu selalu menceritakan dunia luar yang tak pernah bisa ia jamah.

"_Okaeri_, Neji-_nii_."

"Kenapa kau ada di luar?," tanya pemuda berambut cokelat yang memiliki iris senada dengan miliknya.

"Menunggu Neji-_nii_," balasnya cepat.

"Sudah ku bilang tunggu saja di dalam, bagaimana kalau kau kambuh lagi?"

Gadis itu memang memiliki penyakit sejak dilahirkan hingga membuatnya tak diperbolehkan melihat dunia luar, kedua orang tuanya menjadi begitu protektif bahkan terkesan mengekangnya. Satu-satunya yang memahi Hinata hanyalah sang kakak, Hyuuga Neji. Jika boleh jujur Neji ingin mengajak adiknya melihat dunia luar, ia yakin meskipun tubuh Hinata lemah tapi sebenarnya gadis itu adalah sosok yang kuat.

"Kau sudah pulang? Sebaiknya kau ke ruangan _Otou-sama_ sekarang, semua tetua ingin bertemu denganmu," suara wanita paruh baya itu membuat kedua kakak beradik itu mendongak menatap sosok wanita yang telah membesarkan mereka.

"Hai, _Okaa-sama_."

Tidak biasanya para tetua keluarga Hyuuga berkumpul seperti ini, bukankah hari ini bukan jadwal pertemuan rutin para tetua? Bahkan mereka semua datang tak terkecuali? Semua pertanyaan itu terus-menerus berputar dalam otaknya hingga pemuda berambut cokelat itu tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sampai di depan ruangan sang ayah.

"_Otou-sama_," panggilnya dari luar.

"Masuklah."

Ketika pintu geser itu terbuka para tetua sudah duduk berjejer menatapnya penuh perhitungan seolah tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu, Neji melangkahkan kakinya masuk kemudian menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah ruangan tepat dihadapan sang ayah.

"Neji, apa kau tahu kenapa kau diundang ke tempat ini?," tanya ayahnya.

"Tidak," jawab Neji cepat, ia mencoba mengabaikan tatapan para tetua yang masih tertuju pada dirinya.

"Kau tahu Hinata mengalami kelainan paru-paru sejak lahir bukan?"

Pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab, semua keluarga Hyuuga tahu Hinata mengalami kelainan paru-paru sejak lahir. Karena alasan itulah putri Hyuuga itu begitu dijaga bahkan tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ya."

"Semua tetua sudah sepakat hanya ada dua pilihan, kau menjadi penerus klan atau kau mendonorkan paru-parumu pada Hinata."

**Flashback mode off**

Alasan itu yang membuatnya kabur dari rumah dan memutuskan semua kontak dengan keluarga Hyuuga, ia tidak mau menjadi penerus klan Hyuuga karena itu sama saja dengan membuang Hinata tapi ia juga tidak mungkin mendonorkan paru-parunya. Ia cukup yakin Hinata bisa menjadi pemimpin klan meskipun gadis itu sakit, mereka hanya tidak pernah memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk menunjukkan semua kemampuannya. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah membenci Hinata, Hinata selalu menjadi adik kesayangannya hanya saja ia harus menjauhi Hinata agar gadis itu bisa lebih kuat. Ia hanya membenci pemikiran keluarga Hyuuga yang begitu kolot juga ayahnya yang seperti tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya dan Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menemuinya?," tanya Tenten lagi, gadis bercepol dua itu separuh berharap pemuda berambut cokelat itu luluh dan mau menemui Hinata di rumah sakit.

"Belum saatnya aku menemuinya."

Tenten kembali menghela nafas pendek, yah setidaknya pemuda itu berkata belum bukan tidak. Setidaknya Neji akan menemui Hinata, entah kapan.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah bersatu di angka dua belas, menandakan tengah malam sudah tiba sayangnya itu tak berarti apapun untuk dunia malam di Konoha. Jalanan masih ramai hanya saja sekarang lebih banyak mobil pribadi atau motor yang berlalu lalang, menikmati malam dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang masih menatap kosong ke arah jendela kamarnya, sesekali ia menghela nafas pendek, alam bawah sadarnya tanpa diminta kembali mengingat kejadian yang ia alami ketika bertemu Ino di Konoha Bar.

Sakura masih tak habis pikir kenapa Ino menyembunyikan semuanya, ia bukanlah gadis dengan pikiran sepicik itu hingga Ino harus takut menjelaskan semuanya. Mungkin semua perkataan Sai benar, mungkin Ino memang takut membencinya, lalu siapa yang salah disini? Sakura atau Ino?

"Kau belum tidur?," sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, di ambang pintu sosok tuan mudanya tengah bersandar sambil menatapnya penuh tanya. Kedua viridian milik Sakura melebar, sejak kapan pemuda itu ada di kamarnya?

"Ke-kenapa Senpai ada di sini?," tanya gadis itu.

"Aku sedang mengecek apa maidku jadi gila setelah shock melihat sahabatnya bekerja di bar."

Jawaban Sasuke jelas membuat Sakura kembali menghela nafas, seniornya itu kadang-kadang mulutnya lebih tajam dari pedang. Apakah Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa saat ini dia sedang butuh ketenangan? Seharusnya pemuda itu menenangkannya, memberinya kata-kata menghibur bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sarkas.

"_Senpai_ tidak tahu apa-apa. Hidup _Senpa_i sudah sempurna dengan sahabat yang begitu dekat dengan _Senpai_, kakak yang sangat menyayangimu, keluarga yang menyayangimu, _Senpai_ tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang."

**BRUK!**

Entah bagaimana sekarang tubuh Sakura terhempas ke dinding yang ada di sebelahnya dengan sepasang tangan Sasuke yang mengurungya, sepasang mata kelam milik Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya intens layaknya elang yang tengah mengincar mangsanya. Gadis merah muda itu balas menatap Sasuke, ia bisa melihat ada sebersit kesedihan dan emosi dalam tatapan pemuda itu. Sakura hanya tidak tahu ada banyak hal yang tak terlihat dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, ia tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya kehidupan Sasuke tak sesempurna yang terlihat.

"Kau bilang aku tak tahu apa-apa? Aku juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, hidupku juga tidak sempurna, kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!," balas pemuda itu setengah berteriak, ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura merasakan sakit. Bukan fisiknya yang sakit, sekalipun Sasuke tadi mendorongnya ia tak terluka sama sekali. Hanya saja rasanya hatinya begitu sakit melihat Sasuke sekacau ini, seperti ia juga merasakan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak membiarkan Sakura melihat paras rupawannya yang digilai kaum hawa. Gadis berambut merah muda itu masih terdiam, lebih tepatnya ia bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi tuan mudanya saat ini. Haruskah ia menghiburnya? Tapi bahkan ia tak tahu apakah Sasuke sekarang sedang sedih, marah, atau kalut. Yang ia tahu, ia begitu terluka melihat pemuda itu kacau seperti saat ini.

"_Gomen_." Entah mengapa justru kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura, entah mengapa ia merasa harus minta maaf pada pemuda dihadapannya meskipun ia tak tahu untuk apa.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap sepasang viridian milik Sakura lagi, campuran antara tatapan bertanya dan heran. Mungkin ia heran mengapa gadis itu justru minta maaf padanya, sedetik kemudian ia justru melepaskan kurungannya dari tubuh Sakura meninggalkan gadis yang masih setia menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

Tak jauh dari kamar Sakura, sepasang onyx lain menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan sedih. Uchiha Itachi memang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi, cukup untuk mendengar semua yang dikatakan adiknya pada Sakura dan tentunya cukup membuatnya tahu bahwa Sasuke belum sepenuhnya melupakan kenangan itu. Sulung Uchiha itu menghela nafas pelan, tak menyadari sentuhan halus pada bahunya.

"Ada apa?," tanya sosok yang menyentuh bahu Itachi lembut, suaranya mampu membuat Itachi tersenyum simpul.

"Aa, tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, Hana."

Sosok wanita berambut cokelat panjang dibelakang Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban Itachi, wanita yang dipanggil Hana itu jelas tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Itachi. Ia juga memiliki kekhawatiran yang sama pada adiknya sekalipun dengan kasus yang berbeda.

"Kau bilang gadis itu membuatnya berubah," kata wanita yang berstatus sebagai calon menantu keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Ku rasa masih ada kenangan buruk yang tersisa dalam diri Sasuke, omong-omong kenapa kau kemari? Bukankah kita janji bertemu di rumah Sasori?," tanya Itachi. Ya mereka memang seharusnya memenuhi undangan dari Sasori yang meminta anggota Akatsuki berkumpul di rumahnya, katanya pemuda berwajah baby face itu ingin menyambut adik perempuannya baru saja pulang dari Paris.

"Sasori membatalkannya, katanya dia ingin melakukan acara keluarga."

Dahi Itachi mengeriyit kala mendengar jawaban sang kekasih, acara keluarga? Sejak kapan sulung Sabaku itu peduli dengan acara keluarga? Setahunya Sasori masih enggan berkumpul dengan keluarganya, apalagi jika ada si bungsu yang teramat dibenci oleh Sasori. Apa sebenarnya yang tengah direncanakan Sasori? Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perbincangannya dengan Sasori beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Flashback mode on**

Itachi menatap heran pada sosok berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di atas atap markas Akatsuki, tidak biasanya pria berambut merah itu menyendiri seperti ini. Biasanya Sasori akan membuat keributan bersama Deidara jika tak ada pekerjaan Sasori lebih suka pergi dari markas, melamun seperti ini bukanlah gaya pemuda itu.

"Ku rasa menyendiri di atap bukan gayamu," si sulung Uchiha itu memecah keheningan, membuat Sasori menoleh padanya.

"Aku tidak menyendiri, hanya sedang berpikir."

"Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?," kejar Itachi, ia memang jarang melihat Sasori memikirkan sesuatu terlampau serius bahkan ketika mereka ujian di kampus atau mengerjakan tugas Sasori tidak pernah sampai pada tahap menyendiri hanya untuk berpikir.

"Merencanakan sesuatu untuk bocah itu."

Kedua alis Itachi saling bertaut, hanya satu orang yang dipanggil Sasori dengan sebutan bocah itu, Sabaku Gaara, adik bungsunya. Dari awal Sasori tidak pernah menyukai Gaara bahkan cenderung membencinya, tiap kali ia bertemu dengan Gaara hanya ada sorot mata kebencian. Itachi tahu alasannya, kira-kira beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika masih duduk di bangku Senior High School ia mendengar semua kisahnya dari adik perempuan Sasori. Ia curiga rencana Sasori pada Gaara bukanlah sebuah rencana yang bagus, terlebih lagi sorot mata Sasori yang mencurigakan ketika menatap adiknya saat pesta pertunangan Gaara beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ku harap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya Sasori, dia adikmu," nasihat Itachi sembari menepuk bahu pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya membalas apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku, Itachi."

**Flashback mode off**

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengirim Sasuke ke sana," gumam Itachi pelan. Jemarinya segera bergerak menekan tombol pada ponselnya, mengirim pesan pada sang adik. Semoga saja ia tidak terlambat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan review :

**Fran Fryn Kun**

Maaf sebelumnya kalo berkepanjangan, tapi itu emang konflik pribadi mereka yang ngaruh ke persahabatan mereka. Tapi saya usahain nggak panjang-panjang amat kok, soal sampe chapter berapa rencananya sih kurang dari 20 semoga aja kesampaian XD. Ok, review lagi ya ^^.

**sora azura**

Iya emang soal pekerjaannya , maaf nggak bisa cepet up date dan makasih juga udah doain UN saya ^^. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi XD

**Soo**

Naruhinanya uda saya tambahin nih XD, review? ^^

**JJUgemblung**

Sebenernya emang lebih fokus sama konflik pribadi mereka yang ngaruh sama persahabatan mereka, tapi sebenernya uda ada hints soal kehidupan pribadi mereka kok, mungkin saya aja yang kurang banyak ngebahasnya. Soal sudut pandang, kebiasaan jelek saya itu nggak pernah ngecek lagi dan langsung publish, jadi maaf kalo misalnya ada yang salah. Overall, makasih buat reviewnya ^^, review kamu jadi koreksi buat saya. Review again? XD

.

.

.

Haaaiiii semua, apa ada yang merindukan fic ini? Maaf baru bisa up date sekarang m(- -)m, sebenernya mau up date minggu kemaren tapi masih merasa kurang jadi pending sampai sekarang deh. Untuk chap ini sebenernya saya mau membuka masalah mereka satu-satu tapi karena terlalu banyak chara saya bagi dua, di chap ini dan chap depan. Satu hal yang saya pelajari saat bikin fic ini, bikin cerita dengan banyak konflik dan tokoh itu ribet. Semoga rencana saya buat menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya bisa terealisasi XD. Untuk para readers terhormat yang saya sayangi #halah, mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan mereview karena review kalian adalah semangat saya buat melanjutkan fic ini ^^.

^^ **Review** ? ^^


End file.
